The Sara Diaries
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sara Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls after 145 years away. She has to deal with her vicious older brother, and he growing attraction to a human and keeping her secret. Female Stefan/Jeremy.
1. Pilot

For 145 years, I've lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world until now. My name is Sara Salvatore I am a vampire and this is my story.

I stood on the roof of my house. I know the risk, but I feel I have to know her now. I want to be her friend. Plus there's someone else that I want to know. I then jumped off the roof for no reason.

The following day, I walked into the school. I could tell that all eyes were on me. It was a school where everybody knew everybody and nobody knew me. I was probably easy to look at, wearing my black leather jacket, grey top, and black skirt. I didn't mind having a certain sex appeal. I had dressed sultrier in the past and taken advantage of it. I'm not proud of some of the things I've done.

I walked into the attendance office to complete my registration. I handed what little paperwork I had to the secretary.

"You're missing immunization records and we do require transcripts." The secretary told me.

"Please look again." I compelled, lowering my sunglasses. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

"So it is." She murmured. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High, Miss Salvatore."

After I was done in there, I went towards the bathroom to touch up my makeup. As I got closer, I happened to run into a guy. It wasn't just any guy. It was him.

"Sorry." I apologized. I then looked at the sign. "Isn't this the ladies room?"

"Yeah, uh, you don't wanna know." He answered with a blush. I tried stepping out of his way more than once, but we kept moving the same direction. I decided just to stand against the wall. Why did he have to be so cute? I didn't mean to fall for him. He wasn't even the person I was interested in.

Later, I was in History. I actually spent a lot of time wondering I should register as a junior or sophomore. I decided that I would register as a sophomore. From what I found out, he was the more sociable one. The teacher droned on in a lecture about stuff that I already knew. I didn't really like school. There was a reason that I tended to avoid it, but in order to convince people that I'm a regular small-town teenager, I need to go to school.

After school, I went to the cemetery. I had a lot of family there, but that wasn't the reason. I had a feeling that he would be there. As I got closer, I noticed him fall to ground. He had been visiting his parents. He looked a little freaked out.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Did you follow me here?" He asked.

"No, but I saw you fall." I replied. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"And you just happened to be chilling in the cemetery." He replied. I lowered my head.

"I was visiting someone." I lied. I could have been.

"Wow, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He declared. "I'm Jeremy."

"Sara." I responded.

"I know." He told me. "We have History together."

"And Art and Biology." I corrected.

"Nice ring." He commented as he looked at the blue stone on my finger.

"Thanks. It's a family ring." I replied. It was at that moment that I happened to smell his blood. I turned my face away so he wouldn't see what was happening to me. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He pulled up the leg of his jeans and there was a definite wound. The urge grew stronger.'

"Wow that is not good." He commented. "That needs some attention."

"You should take care of that." I suggested, still not looking at him.

"It's really not that bad." He replied. He had turned his back to me and I decided that I would make my exit. I didn't exactly leave, but I noticed his journal was lying on the ground. Before I returned to him, I knew that I needed to write in my own first. I grabbed it, knowing it would give me an excuse to see him.

_Dear Diary,  
I lost control today. It took all that I had to get away from him. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to control myself. I try so hard to keep this hidden and it almost came out. I don't know if I'll be able to resist him._

I went to his house. I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. He was surprised to see me.

"I was about to knock." I stated. "I thought I should apologize for wigging out on you earlier. That was rude of me."

"It's not that big of a deal. Lots of people have problems around blood." Jeremy told me.

"Let's go with that." I remarked. "So, is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it just needed a little medicine and a Band-Aid." He replied. "How did you know where I lived anywhere?"

I was going to say that I was technically stalking him and his sister throughout the summer.

"I checked the phonebook." I improvised. I don't know if many people used phonebooks anymore, but I think it was an acceptable excuse. I then reached into my handbag and pulled the book out. "I thought I should return this."

"I must have dropped it." He stated. "Thank you."

"I didn't read any of it." I declared, as if I needed to.

"Why not?" He questioned. "You know not many guys have something like this."

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read my diary." I explained. "If I don't write things down, I tend to forget them. I want to keep my memories."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I need to put this up. You don't have to wait outside."

"I'm really fine." I declared, not being able to enter because that really was not an invitation. He came back to the door. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with some friends. Would you like to come with? I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't mind." He replied.

As we walked, he told me about how he was friends with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Do you not have guy friends?" I asked curiously.

"Well they actually used to be friends with my sister." He told me. "We ended becoming friends when I was trying to get her to hang out with them again to no avail."

I knew all about Elena. She had turned to drugs after the accident.

"I used to be friends with her boyfriend, but we don't hang out much since they broke up." He added.

When we got to Mystic Grill, we were seated at a table with Caroline and Bonnie. I noticed Caroline was looking at me. I think she might have been bisexual. I had experimented with it in the past, but I had come to the realization that I was completely straight.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I moved as a kid." I answered. Well in proportion to my long life, it was essentially a child.

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned.

"My parents are dead." I declared. "I live with my uncle."

"I'm sorry." Jeremy replied. I kind of hated sympathy since it was so long ago. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." I answered. It had been a long time since I had seen my brother.

"So Sara, if you're new, you don't know the party tomorrow night. " Caroline remarked.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls." Bonnie explicated.

"Are you going?" I asked Jeremy. I then blushed. I need to be more subtle.

"Of course he is." Bonnie answered for him. Well I think she wants us together. I nervously smiled at him.

When I got home, I began to change for bed. When my door suddenly opened. It was my very great nephew Zach. He was holding a newspaper. I quickly pulled my nightie down.

"You promised." He declared. I didn't know what he was talking about. I read the newspaper and saw an article about an animal attack.

"This was an animal attack." I pointed out.

"Don't give me that." He responded. "You tear up the bodies to make it look like an animal did it. I thought you said that you had it under control."

"I do." I reiterated.

"Please Aunt Sara. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years." Zach stated. "But there are people who still remember. You being here is just gonna cause trouble."

"That's not my intention." I replied.

"Well what is?" He asked. "Why did you come back?"

"I don't have to explain myself, Zach." I pointed out.

"I know that you can't change what you are, but coming back was a mistake." He remarked. "You don't belong here."

"Where do I belong?" I asked him with a tear in my eye.

He left the room and I opened a cabinet to many of my old diaries. Most of them had a year printed on them. I opened one to see a picture of Katherine Pierce. She was my first love, but I was done with girls. Maybe I had a few leftover feelings, but I was moving on.

The next day in History the teacher, Mr. Tanner, was lecturing about the Battle of Willow Creek. It was a night I remembered well. He went around the room asking about the casualties. No one seemed to know.

"What about you Jeremy?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy answered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, but now things have changed." Tanner replied. Okay, this guy is a dick.

"There were casualties, not counting civilians." I interrupted.

"That's correct, Miss…" Tanner replied.

"Salvatore. Sara Salvatore." I told him.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" He asked curiously.

"Distantly." I remarked, not wanting anyone to know one of them was my father.

"Very good, except there were no civilian casualties." He remarked.

"Actually there were 27, Sir." I responded. "Confederate soldiers set a church on fire believing it was housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. You can check the archives if you need to check up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

I am glad that I got to do that.

That night I went to the party wearing a white top with a black miniskirt and hose and black heels. There was alcohol and drug use all around. I might have actually been overdressed. I'm not a fan of teen parties. I began to look for Jeremy, I even heard him talking about me with Bonnie but I was intercepted by Caroline.

"There you are." She declared. "I'm glad that you made it."

"I made it." I repeated.

"Let's get you a drink." She told me before she dragged me off.

After a minute, I was able to elude Caroline and made my way over to Jeremy. I walked over to him and showed up behind him. He surprised.

"I need to stop doing that." I remarked. "Are you upset about something?"

"No, it's just Bonnie is acting…you know what? Never mind, you're here."

"Yes I am." I stated. "Do you want to come take a walk with me, get away from the crowd."

We began to walk toward the bridge over the falls.

"You know you're kind of big news." He stated.

"Am I?" I asked.

"It's not often that we get new students, let alone ones as good-looking as you." He explained. "Plus you have this mysterious thing to you."

"Well you're kind of mysterious too." I pointed out. "You're twinged in sadness."

"What makes you thing that I'm sad?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"Well we did meet in a cemetery." I reminded him.

"Technically we met outside the girl's bathroom." He corrected. "You still don't want to know about that. It involves my sister. It's not exactly party talk."

"Well I'm not really good at party talk." I replied.

"Last spring, my parents' car drove off a bridge. My sister was in the backseat. She survived. They didn't." He explained. Of course I knew this because I was there.

"You're not going to be sad forever, Jeremy." I told him.

We talked a few minutes before I noticed Caroline was looking over.

"Caroline can't seem to stop looking at us." I said.

"Caroline and I actually did date a little before the accident, but it was never serious." Jeremy explained. "I think she's looking at you though, which is kind of hot."

We stood still for a moment, before I realized that my face was vamping out.

"Is something your with your eye?" He asked.

I quickly covered them.

"There's something in it. I'm gonna go get another drink." I remarked quickly before I strode away.

When I went back out to the party, I was once again ambushed by Caroline.

"There you are." She remarked. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Have you been to the falls yet because they're really cool at night?"

"Caroline, I think you've had too many." I declared.

"Of course I have." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"Caroline, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible, but I don't like girls." I told her as I broke free of her grasp. "I'm sorry."

I walked back over to Jeremy.

"I guess I was right." He commented.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"No, she'll probably be back to go after guys soon." Jeremy declared. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What is it?" I asked before I noticed Elena.

"My sister is walking into the woods alone which isn't dangerous or anything." He stated. "I'll be right back."

"I can help." I offered.

"Trust me. You don't want to be involved in this." Jeremy said before walking away.

After a few minutes, the two of them ran out of the woods caring a girl's body. She was still breathing. She was bleeding from her neck. I'm pretty sure that I knew exactly who it was. I broke away from the crowd and ran off, rushing home.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked it wasn't me." I explained as I ran upstairs. I noticed my window was open and there was a crow. I looked as he entered.

"Damon." I commented

"Hello, Sister." He remarked.

"Don't you think the bird is overdoing it?" I asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." Damon countered.

"When did you get here?" I inquired.

"Well, I couldn't miss my baby sister's first day of school." He quipped as he looked around my room. "Your hair's different. That's rat's nest of a grunge look didn't suit you. Remember Sara. It's important to stay away from fads."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I pointed out. I knew what he was doing here and I didn't like it. "Why are you here?"

"I miss you." He replied.

"You hate small towns. You said they bore you." I reminded him as he paced my room.

"I've managed to keep myself entertained." Damon declared.

"You left that girl alive. That's clumsy of you." I said.

"That could be a problem…for you." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" I repeated

"I could ask you the same thing." He deflected. "But I'm pretty sure the answer is Elena. She a dead ringer for Katherine, though I think the reason has changed to her brother Jeremy. How long has it been since you've had a boyfriend? So does being around him make you feel human?"

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"I just think that it's great you're no longer trying to steal my girls. I may have to check Elena out some time, or maybe I could go overprotective big brother on Jeremy."

"Stop." I told him.

"His blood must taste amazing." Damon taunted me.

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled as I lunged at him, pushing him out my window. Though, I was the only one to hit the ground and it really hurt. I looked around for my brother after I got up, watching the cuts on my arms fade away.

"Not bad, I give it a 6. You could have had a better landing, but the face was great." Damon said.

"You think this is all fun and games, but everywhere you go people die." I reminded him.

"That's a given." He stated.

"I'm not letting you do it here." I boasted. I don't know I would prevent it, but I would do something.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Damon, I'm asking you to give it up already. Just stop tormenting me." I requested.

"I believed I promised an eternity of misery." He declared. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't live up to that?"

"A better one." I told him.

"Where's your ring, Sis?" He asked. I then noticed my fingers were all bare. "You might want that if you don't want to be dust. Relax. I've got it."

I put it on my finger before he grabbed me and through me into the fence. Okay, that was painful.

"You shouldn't try to think you're stronger than me." He warned me. "You made that choice when you stopped drinking human blood. Hey, I think we woke Zach up."

_Dear Diary  
I had a plan, but as always Damon wants to wreck it. I won't let him this time. I will fight him if I have to because I know I feel something for Jeremy. _

After I got up, I went to Jeremy's house. I wanted to make sure that he was safe at home because Damon couldn't get in as long as he was. I think he saw me by his window. He went came down and opened the door.

"I know it's late, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I told him

"That's what people have been asking me since school started." He responded.

"What do you say?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He answered. "I don't know if I mean it though. Do you wanna come in?"

"Yes." I stated as I entered.

So, in addition to turning Stefan into a girl, I wanted to think what it would be like if Jeremy was the main character. So his and Elena's lives are switched. Elena is a lesbian in this but not into Sara. Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Night of the Comet

I woke up after having slept in my underwear. Normally, I wouldn't even wear that, but Damon was here now and I don't know if he would give me the same privacy Zach does. I began to write.

_Dear Diary  
For the first time in a long time I feel wide awake. Even with Damon here to try to wreak havoc in my life, I still feel happy. I am happy because I know that I will see Jeremy again and there is nothing that can dampen my mood. _

I got dressed in a blue tank top and white shorts with what I can best describe as a cross between a floral top and a letterman jacket and a bandana around my waist. I felt like making a fashion statement. That fashion statement was 'I don't care what you think of my outfit.'

I went downstairs to see Zach at the breakfast table. He had made waffles. That added to my already good mood.

"So there are parent teacher conferences today." Zach told me. Apparently Mr. Tanner was talking to the parents or guardians of all of the students in his sophomore history class. "I hope that you're not acting up in school."

"I'm not." I explained. "You know it doesn't make sense to hold parent-teacher conferences this early in the year. We've been in school for two days. I don't know if that's enough time for him to even get an impression of every student. Just be warned. The guy seems like a dick, not as bad as Damon but still pretty bad."

"Why is Damon back?" He asked me.

"He followed me here and he happens to still be pissed about the whole Katherine thing." I explained. "I don't know what to do about him. Right now, I don't want him to mess with my mood, so I'm going to ignore him."

After I had my breakfast, I put on some sunglasses and headed to school. I should probably get my car fixed at some point. For now, I was walking.

In history class, I had obviously taken my glasses off. I was having eye sex with Jeremy while Tanner talked about the comet that was going to be passing over town tomorrow night. I think it had more to do with Astronomy than it did History to be honest, but it definitely didn't interest me at all.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Gilbert, Miss Salvatore?" He asked. Okay, I hope he doesn't tell Zach about this.

After class, I walked with Jeremy in the hallway. One thing that we talked about last night was that both of us loved books.

"I've got it." I told him as I took an original copy of _Jane Eyre_ out.

"_Jane Eyre _by Currer Bell." He read. "So, why didn't she use her real name?"

"All of the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms because female writers weren't taken seriously at the time." I explained. "It's sad that she never got to see her name on the cover."

"So is this an original copy? Just out of curiosity how much would something like this be worth?" He asked.

"I guess it depends or what someone would buy it for." I proposed. "I think if you added up all of the stuff in my house, it would be worth millions, but I'm not looking to sell any of it. However, if you want to read this and maybe sell it, feel free."

"No, I can't take it and I wouldn't dream of selling it." Jeremy responded. "But I would like to read it. I heard it's good. I'll give it back once I'm done."

"If you wish to." I told him with a smile.

After school, I noticed Jeremy was talking to Matt. It was great that they were talking again, but they were talking about Matt's sister Vicki, who was the girl that Damon attacked. I found out that she was being held overnight.

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Jeremy inquired.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt answered. I would have to fix this.

"What?" Jeremy asked in surprise and disbelief.

"She woke last night and mumbled vampire before passing out again. I think she was drunk." Matt explained. "So what's up with you and the new girl? I keep hearing things about you two."

"It's complicated." Jeremy answered.

"I'm heading back to the hospital. I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up."

At that point, I got up. I needed to get there before he did so I prevent her from talking.

I headed to the hospital and didn't see Matt's truck there. That was good. I went to find Vicki, but heard him walking up. I must have missed it because I definitely saw him. This was getting dangerous. I heard Vicki screaming and thrashing hysterically when Matt walked into the room. He ran off to the get the nurse and I realized that was my chance to do damage control.

"An animal bit you." I compelled. "You didn't see what kind, but that's all you remember."

"That's all I remember." Vicki repeated.

I repeat it for good measure before I left the room. I then began to look for an exit. I noticed Matt was following me and probably wondering what I was doing here. I had to get out fast. I went into a room...unfortunately it was the room where people were donating blood. I headed to the window when no one was looking and went out, climbing down. I then wondered why I didn't just hide out in the bathroom, but I had successfully eluded him. I then began to make my way home. Okay, I'm too hungry to go home right now. There weren't any deer out, but I was able to find a raccoon. It would do for now. I would have to eat again tonight. Now I need some water to wash the taste of fur out of my mouth. Most wouldn't do it this way, but this was the safe way. It's definitely a better idea than leaving a trail of bodies like Damon is. I walked into the house through the back entrance. I heard Damon was talking to Jeremy. What was he doing here?

"Hello, Sara." My brother greeted me without looking at me. For his own safety, I wanted Jeremy to leave.

"Jeremy, I didn't know that you were coming over." I stated icily. I was hoping that he would get the hint. If I had to push Jeremy away to keep him safe from Damon, then that's what I'll do.

"I'm sorry. I should have called." Jeremy apologized.

"Nonsense, you're welcome any time." Damon interrupted. I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with that. "I should break out the family photo albums, but be warned. She wasn't always so cute."

"Thank you for stopping by, Jeremy." I remarked coldly. "It was nice to see you."

So I said that I wouldn't let Damon ruin my mood and that was exactly what I let him do.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." Jeremy replied. Thank God. I hate acting like this in front of him. "It was nice meeting you Damon."

"It was great meeting you too, Jeremy." Damon replied before he shook his hand. Jeremy walked out. "Nice kid, he has spunk. Are you going to stop pouting? What's wrong?"

"I had to clean up the mess that you made." I declared as I walked into the living room.

"I suppose that your powers of persuasion were successful." He responded. "You know you have to drink human blood for it to stick."

"How long was Jeremy here?" I inquired.

"Why are you worried, Sara?" He asked cheekily. "Don't worry. He's not my type, but I will note that he is suspiciously ripped for a teenager that doesn't play sports. So how is your game of 'I'm just a schoolgirl' going?"

"I'm not playing a game." I stated.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sis." He suggested. "We both know the closest you'll get to humanity is when you feed on it."

"What game are you playing?" I countered.

"That I can't tell you." Damon replied before he walked away.

Later, I went downstairs to see Zach was cooking dinner.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"It's just some chicken." Zach replied. "I could dish up a plate for you if you want some."

"Yes, please." I replied as I took a seat at the table. "So, I don't know if I'm going to be able to date Jeremy."

"Does it have to do with the blood?" Zach asked.

"No, I have that under control." I promised. "It's about Damon. I'm not sure if it's safe for be with him. I know that we're not together yet, so I still have a chance to back out before it starts."

"If you want my advice, I don't think that you should give up on it." Zach opined. "This is a guy that you were so busy staring at that you weren't paying attention in class, which while I don't approve of, means something Aunt Sara."

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized. "And thanks for the advice."

"By the way, you were right about your teacher. He is a dick." Zach remarked. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Just promise you'll do something about Damon."

"I promise I'll try." I vowed. "I'm not sure what, but I can't let him keep getting away with what he's doing."

"What about this girl at the hospital? You know that she could talk." Zach pointed out.

"She won't." I explained. "I took care of it."

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" He inquired.

"No, I'm not, but I did my best." I responded. "I can't drink human blood to insure that it will work and I can't kill her, so I just have to hope it works."

The next day, I went into town for the comet festival. Yes there was actually a festival because the comet was passing over town. It was kind of sad, but I guess they want to make use of nice weather. I was wearing an all-black ensemble consisting of a tunic, blazer, and ripped leggings. Okay, so my shoes were pink and so were my nails. I should probably find Jeremy so I can talk to him about yesterday. I wonder if I should apologize to him. Still the romantic in me does think that watching the comet float by underneath the stars would be an amazing sight. While I looked for Jeremy, I grabbed one of the candles. Jeremy held out his lit candle without even looking at me.

"Thank you." I told him. That got him to look at me. I smiled at him as he looked confused. "Hey."

"Hey." He reciprocated. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again."

He looked pretty nervous. I think Damon must have said something to him that shook him up. I went and stood behind him.

"You know that comet has been floating around for multiple millennia." I remarked. "It's all alone up there."

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of doom," He replied with a laugh.

"I don't think that." I remarked. "I think it's just ball of ice that's trapped on a path that it can't escape. Every 145 years, it gets to come home."

"What makes you think this is its home?" He inquired.

"It sounds better that way." I replied with a smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You know you apologize more than anyone I've ever met." He commented. "You didn't mention your brother."

"We're not close. I didn't know that he was here before a few days ago." I told him. "I didn't say that I didn't have siblings, just none that I talk to."

"He told me about your ex: Katherine." He said. "So, what do you like girls too? It seems like it was pretty recent. He said that she broke your heart."

"I was exploring some things." I replied. "I don't like to talk about it, but maybe you can see why I went back to boys."

"When you lose someone it stays with you." Jeremy remarked. That was very Zen.

"Jeremy…" I started.

"I get it Sara. This isn't going to work. We both have family issues and complicated pasts. We net and we talked and it was epic, but then the sun came up and we had to face reality."

"Jeremy, don't." I replied before he walked away. So I wanted in and he wanted out.

Later, I was walking around outside as I waited for Jeremy to come back out so I could try to convince him to give this a shot.

"Hey, have you seen my sister." Matt asked me suddenly.

"No, I don't know your sister." I replied.

"I can't find her. She's missing." He told me.

"If I see her, I'll let you know." I stated as I tried to walk away.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He said. I stopped and wondered what else he had to say. "What were you doing there?"

"I was thinking about volunteering." I improvised. I suddenly heard a faint screaming and what sounded like Damon. I think he had Vicki. I needed to do something about this. "Excuse me. I have to go."

They were on top of a building. Damon kept holding her near the ledge. I'm glad that no one else saw that. I jumped up as fast as I could. I'm glad that no one saw that either.

"Nice hop." Damon commented. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." I demanded.

"Really? Okay." Damon remarked before he removed his hand from her. I should have chosen my words better. Though, he didn't actually let her fall. He then threw her into my arms. "Relax."

"What's happening?" Vicki cried in confusion.

"I don't need her dead, but you might." Damon stated. "So what was it that attacked you?"

"I don't know. It was an animal." Vicki answered.

"What kind of animal?" Damon dug. I should have been more specific. I thought about wolf, but I'm not sure if they're still around. "Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Vampire." Vicki declared.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked loudly. I don't know why he was tormenting her over this.

"You did!" Vicki shouted.

"Sara Salvatore did this to you." Damon compelled as he grabbed her.

"Sara Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"She's a vampire." Damon added.

"Damon, stop." I begged.

"I'd like to see you fix this." Damon declared as he let go of her. He then forcibly ripped the bandage off her neck, tearing her stitches open. He then threw her in my arms again. "Your bunny blood diet has made you weak. You don't realize the potential powers that you could have if you fed on human blood. You need to drain this girl because she will talk and people will find out."

I felt the urge building, but instead threw her to the ground. I probably should have been gentler.

"Also if you feed, you could make her forget. You don't have to kill her." He added. "Or you could let her tell people."

"So you want to expose me?" I asked.

"No, I want you to remember who you are." He countered.

"Why? What good does it do you?" I questioned. "I say let her go. Let her tell people. Let them stake me. It'll be worth so I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"Wow…drama queen." Damon commented before she he grabbed her and whispered into her ear. I couldn't hear it.

"What happened? Where am I?" Vicki asked suddenly. "I ripped my stitches open. Damn it."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I took some pills, Girl. I'm good." She replied as if nothing had happened. Why had Damon just let her forget? It didn't make sense to me. At that point, she just walked away.

"You know I forgot how much I missed this place." Damon remarked. "I think I'm going to stay here. You'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"What are you up to?" I asked. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't answer.

He didn't even say anything. He just left.

I later went inside the Grill. Vicki was with Matt.

"She said you found her wandering around." He stated.'

"Yes, that's true." I nodded.

"Thanks." He told me.

"Just so much drama." Caroline commented as I walked over to where she and Bonnie were seated. "Why is it the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"So true." Bonnie agreed.

"Excuse me." I interrupted. "Have you either of you seen Jeremy. I can't find him."

"He went home." Bonnie answered. I decided to leave. "I'll give you his cell number so you two can text. You can tell him I gave it to you."

She touched my hand and I realized that I should have let her do that. I mean sure, she probably did not know she was a witch, but it was still a bad idea.

"What happened to you?" She asked. She then got up and grabbed her things. "Sorry, that was rude. I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, she wigs out like that." Caroline told me after she left. "It's her thing."

From there, I went home. Zach was already asleep and I don't think Damon was there. That would give me some time to think. I got my diary out, but I didn't have time to write because there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and there was Jeremy.

"Hey." He said. There were a lot of emotions all over his face. I couldn't quite read it.

"Would you like to come in?" I invited.

"The comet is out here." He responded. I stepped out and stood beside him. "So I kept trying to come up with reason why not to do this. 'It's too soon', 'She's on the rebound', 'I don't wanna get hurt', but none of them match up to the reason that I should. You make me happy. I don't want to just write in my journal about how I let a good thing pass me by."

"What would you write?" I asked curiously.

"I would probably say something about not trying new things and not jumping back into the water and a bunch of other stuff about being a loser. Also something about how my sister may or may not be dealing drugs. The truth is I really like you, Sara."

"You know I would write that I met a guy, we talked and it was epic and then we had our first kiss." I replied.

"We haven't kissed yet…oh." He remarked before I pressed my lips against his.

So one thing I want from this story is more interaction with Zach. He's still going to die, but you'll be seeing more of him. I also hope I cleared up the Katherine thing. And Sara dated Rebekah in the 20s, not Klaus. In the next chapter, there will be some interesting things. Sara won't be joining the cheerleading squad, that's for sure. Please don't forget to review,


	3. Friday Night Bites

I woke up to find that Damon wasn't in his room. I don't know where he was at the moment. I really didn't like not knowing where he was because I worried about the citizens of Mystic Falls. I hoped that I wouldn't read in the paper tomorrow about another animal attack. I don't think people would keep believing it. I got dressed in a white tank top with a grey one underneath and jeans and tied my hair into a side ponytail.

"Have you seen Damon?" I asked Zach after going downstairs.

"No, I don't think he came home last night." Zach answered.

"I promise I'll do something about it." I declared. "I'll try to make sure that he doesn't kill anyone else, but right now, I have to get to school. I'll see you later."

I headed to the schoolyard. I was happy because I was officially Jeremy's girlfriend and he was my boyfriend. I found him in the courtyard talking to Bonnie, about me. As I predicted, Bonnie seemed to know something was off with me. I don't think that she knew exactly what that was yet because she still didn't seem to believe that she was a witch. I should have been more careful. I guess I was just thankful that she didn't know that she was a witch or have any experience because it could have been a problem. I decided to walk over.

"Morning Jeremy, Bonnie." I greeted them.

"Hey, I have to find Caroline. She's not answering her phone." Bonnie declared before practically fleeing from me.

"Okay, so she doesn't like me." I told Jeremy.

"She doesn't really know you." Jeremy argued. "She's my friend. She's just trying to look out for me. I'll admit that it's a little annoying, but she'll love you when she gets to know you."

The two of us began to walk together.

"I look forward to it." I remarked. I'd much rather be friends with a witch than enemies.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked me.

"I believe I am." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, then let's have dinner at my house with Bonnie. She'll get to know you and all will be good in the world. Be there at 8:00."

Suddenly, I heard a ball flying at me. I turned around and caught it. I could see that Tyler had thrown it. I decided that it wouldn't be realistic for me to throw it back to him from my distance, so I decided to punt it. I don't think he was ready for it because he muffed it and I was met with shock from the crowd and Jeremy.

"That was impressive." He told me in the hallway. "You know we don't have a kicker or punter. Maybe you should try out."

"Do girls play football here?" I asked.

"No, but good Special Teams wins games." He remarked.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not big on the feminist aspect of girls playing football." I explained.

"So you don't like it?" He guessed as we went to his locker.

"No, I love football, but I don't think football likes me. You saw how Tyler looked or maybe it likes me too much. I kind of think that Matt might like me. Plus it would be awkward using the same locker room as the guys." I explained.

"But if you like it, you shouldn't let stuff like that hold you back." He argued. "Plus as a kicker you wouldn't exactly be getting flattened on a regular basis. You could make some friends too, you're the one that thinks I should have more guy friends."

"Why don't you try out?" I challenged.

"I'm not any good at football." Jeremy remarked. I giggled. "It wouldn't hurt to be more than just mysterious loner girl."

"That loses value coming from the guy that writes alone in the cemetery." I pointed out.

"There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard." He rebutted. "Just try it and see if you like it. For all we know, Tanner could turn you away before you even get the chance."

In class, Tanner seemed to be asking people about dates. Today's education system must really be lacking if no one knows when World War II ended.

"Are you sure you don't wanna play?" Jeremy whispered to me. "The team could use you."

"No." I whispered back as Tanner asked about Pearl Harbor.

"Mr. Gilbert?" The teacher asked. Jeremy hadn't been paying attention. "Pearl Harbor?"

"Umm…" Jeremy struggled.

"December 7th 1941." I interrupted.

"Thank you, _Mr. Gilbert._" Tanner replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?" He asked.

"1989." I answered. "I'm good with dates, sir."

He then proceeded to go through a series of questions that ended in me proving him wrong. That was when the bell rang.

"So how do you know all that?" Jeremy asked me once we were once again in the hall.

"I uh watch a lot of _Jeopardy._" I answered. I haven't actually seen an episode.

After school, I sat in the stands wondering whether or not I should go out there. I didn't have anything to prove. I probably could play any position on the team with I wanted to. I would have to find a way to keep my ring on. I guess I could give this a shot if Jeremy thought it was a good idea. I know I shouldn't let a guy decide what I do, but I do love football and have always wondered it would be like to be in a game. I went down to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I want to try out for the team." I stated.

"You want to play football? Are you serious?" He asked as he looked like he was trying to stifle laughter.

"Yes sir." I answered. "I noticed that you don't have a kicker or punter. All I'm asking for is a shot."

"I'll tell you what. Just because I want to see you make a fool of yourself, you can try." He told me. "Go get some equipment and come back here."

They actually did have equipment in my size because there were some pretty small guys on the JV squad. I went back out to the field. I probably looked ridiculous. Some of the guys looked confused.

"Attention, ladies." Tanner announced. That was ironic. "Ms. Salvatore thinks she has what it takes to be our kicker. We're going to practice some field goals. Donovan, you're going to be the holder. Get in formation!"

I started out from 40 yards and was able to make that. I went back making it from 45, 50, and 55, before I decided to try 60. I think I could make it, but I don't know if I should because that would seem pretty unrealistic for anyone. I didn't exactly get the chance because there was either a high snap or Matt purposefully didn't catch it, but I was left with the ball, and Tyler tackled me pretty hard. It hurt but I had felt a lot worse in my lifetime.

"Welcome to the team, Girly." Tyler taunted.

"Lockwood!" Tanner remarked. "As satisfying as that is to see, that's unnecessary roughness. Walk it off, Salvatore."

Matt walked over and helped me up.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault." He apologized.

When practice was over, I had to snap my finger back into place.

Once I got home, I found Damon in my room.

"Look at you being a symbol of feminism." He commented. He was ready my diary. "I think you're the first girl to ever play for the team."

I rushed over and stole it from him.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." He remarked. "I looked at him skeptically. "I've been doing some soul searching and I think we should start over and put the past behind us. You're my little sister and if you want to live like a human, that's fine. Maybe I can too. I can learn to act like a living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

I just stared before he started to crack up. I knew not to buy that.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." I remarked. "We don't have to be the siblings who fight all of the time."

"You know since you're on the team, you could probably score with a cheerleader. I have." Damon stated. I knew that I wasn't going to like this. "Oh I have to get going. I have a date."

I needed to get ready for my own. I made sure to take a shower. Vampires don't sweat as much as humans, but we still do perspire.

The dinner at Jeremy's was some restaurant Italian food that I think he was trying to sell as homemade and soda. Does no one drink milk with dinner anymore? It was pretty quiet and awkward. I could tell that Bonnie definitely didn't like me.

"So did Tanner let you on the team?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Bonnie, you missed it earlier. Sara kicked a ball at Tyler…" He remarked.

"I heard about it." Bonnie cut him off.

"You should tell Sara about your family." Jeremy suggested.

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied. I was pretty sure that wasn't what he meant.

"No, I mean the witches." Jeremy said. Now we were discussing it. "Bonnie's family is descended from a line of witches. It's pretty cool, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't call it cool." Bonnie stated.

"Well it's interesting." I commented. "I know there was a group of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family is from Salem." The witch answered.

"Really, that is pretty cool." I stated.

"It is?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Salem witches are a symbol of nonconformity. They would rather die than admit to ludicrous accusations." I explained to her.

"I guess they are." Bonnie agreed with a smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I don't think it was Elena or Jenna because both of them had keys. Jeremy got up and there was Caroline along with Damon and a cake.

"Surprise." The blonde remarked. "Bonnie mentioned dinner and we brought dessert."

"I hope you don't mind." Damon added as Caroline stepped into the house. I had to prevent him from being invited.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother. I still didn't quite know his game.

"I'm waiting for Jeremy to invite me in." Damon stated.

"No, he can't stay." I replied.

"Get in here." Caroline told him. I'm glad she wasn't a resident.

"Sure, come in." Jeremy invited. Damn it, I wish he hadn't done that. Damon stepped into the house, smirking at me.

"You have a very nice home, Jeremy." Damon complimented.

"Uh, thanks." Jeremy responded. That's not a thing guys tend to care about.

We headed to the living room. I was seated by Jeremy and Caroline by Damon. I noticed a scarf around Caroline's neck and started to suspect something.

"I can't believe that Tanner let you on the team." Caroline replied. "But good for you. It's nice to see a girl who can play with the boys and still be feminine."

"That's what I always tell her. You have to go after things that you want." Damon responded.

"Did you know Elena used to be on squad before her parents died…?" Caroline remarked which was met with glares from Jeremy and Caroline. "I'm going to shut up now."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I know what it's like to lose someone." Damon said. "Sara and I have watched just about everyone that we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to talk about that now, Damon." I told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. The last thing we need to do is bring her up."

After that, Jeremy was doing the dishes and Damon was helping him. I wondered what kind of world we slipped into where the men do the dishes. Eventually, Bonnie decided to help, leaving me with Caroline.

"Jeremy and I were never serious." Caroline explained. "I mean we screwed a few times, but it wasn't much."

"That's a really nice scarf." I commented.

"Thanks, it's new." Caroline remarked as I scooted close.

"Do you think I could try it on to see if I would like something like that?" I requested.

"I can't." She replied.

"Why not?" I pried.

"I don't know." She answered. Yup Damon had compelled her to cover up the bite marks. "All I know is I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon asked as he took a seat next to Caroline.

"I was just commenting on her scarf, it's pretty isn't it?" I asked my brother.

"Hey, you know Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen. Why don't you see if you can help?" Damon asked.

"Do I look like someone who does dishes?" Caroline rebutted haughtily.

"Go and help." Damon compelled.

"I'm gonna see if they need help in the kitchen." Caroline announced as she got up and Damon smiled. Now that was annoying.

"She's not a doll, Damon." I scolded my brother. "She's not there for to feed on and boss around whenever you want."

"Sure she is. The whole world is my dollhouse." Damon replied.

"Okay, you've had your fun and now you can go home." I told him.

"You're right because I've been invited in and I can come back whenever I want."

In the morning, I put on my jersey. I bet people would be surprised that I was actually on the team. I needed to protect Jeremy from Damon somehow. I opened my secret box which had some vervain it. There was also an old necklace, but it was probably too girly for him. I decided to fashion it into a bracelet. I then began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_There has to some humanity in Damon. I just need to find it. I have to make him see it. _

I went to the pregame/pep rally/tailgating. I wasn't sure which it was. I found Jeremy.

"Oh someone looks sexy in that jersey." He told me. I was definitely the only one rocking a jersey with a skirt. No one said I couldn't.

"You know maybe you could join the cheerleading squad." I teased him. "They could probably use some guys for the lifting that they do."

"Yeah, let's not do that." Jeremy remarked and I laughed.

"I hope you don't think this is weird, but I got you something." I said as I presented the bracelet to him. "You don't have to get me anything, but I would really like it if you wore this. I made it and don't worry, it's not the first of many.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"It's an herb." I explained as I put it on his wrist and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. "You know I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team."

After dark, I was with the team as Tanner called for attention. I looked pretty tiny next to the rest of them.

"You know it's been a long time since I've seen anyone with a leg like this, let alone a girl." He stated. That was kind of misogynistic. "Please give a round of applause for our new kicker: Sara Salvatore!"

Everyone cheered and Tyler looked upset and walked away. He had a serious case of jealousy issues and seemed hotheaded.

Suddenly, a fight broke out. I saw it was between Tyler and Elena, the latter seemed seriously overmatched.

"Stop." I told him as I tackled him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady?"

Tyler tried to fight me, but Elena got up, armed with a piece of glass and swung at him, accidentally slicing my palm open. I tried to cover it up.

"You touch my sister again and you're dead." Jeremy threatened. She looked fine except for a bloody nose. I noticed the wound was healing. "Elena, what are you doing picking a fight with him? You need to go home. Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I declared. "She missed."

"I saw you bleeding." He replied in confusion."

"It's almost kickoff and I'm kicking off so I'll see you after the game." I told him to get out of the situation, hoping he believed me.

I began to walk to the locker room with the guys. I don't think Tyler would be playing.

"Are you going to be okay to play?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah, she hit my hand, not my foot." I reminded him. I don't know if that was really something to joke about.

"You know that was pretty cool how you stood up for Elena. I know that they were fighting over Vicki, which is kind of weird for me." Matt replied. Yeah, your best friend and ex-girlfriend fighting over your sister has to be strange.

"She's just going through a rough patch." I stated.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick at practice." Matt apologized. "I guess I was jealous, but that's no excuse. You made your choice and I'll accept it."

He held out his hand and I shook it with my "good" one. He then walked off into the locker room. I heard the sound of slow clapping and turned to see Damon. He was standing against the wall.

"Isn't that special? Sara made a friend." He commented.

"I don't wanna deal with you now, Damon." I replied as I tried to walk off. He appeared in front of me before I could.

"So let me guess, vervain in the bracelet?" He responded. "It surprised me. Where did you get it?"

"Does it matter?" I asked as I tried walking off again.

"I guess I could just use violence to keep him away from you." Damon mused. "Or I could just kill him."

"You're not going to hurt him." I declared. "Because hidden deep down is a part of you that wants me to be happy and you won't do anything to jeopardize that. I didn't think that you had any humanity, but I was wrong. You feeling protective of me, feeling angry because of Katherine. Those are emotions. You are not a monster."

"Sure I am." He argued.

"Why don't you kill me then?" I questioned.

"I might." He responded.

"No, you won't because you're afraid of being alone without me. That's why you've kept me around for all these years. Katherine is dead, but you hate me for me. That's another emotion and it's because you loved her. You are not inhuman."

"Salvatore." Tanner interrupted. "What are you doing? We've got a game to play."

"What's this then?" My brother asked before he rushed over and bit into the coach's neck. Once, he was done, he said. "I'll kill anybody, anytime, anywhere."

I found Jeremy after they found the body. I acted like I was struggling to hold it together. He put his jacket over my shoulders.

"I don't understand what kind of animal could get this far from town." I remarked. I'm glad I studied theatre.

"Look, I won't let this thing hurt you." He told me. It would be sweet if he could do anything about it.

I went home afterwards and started to write again.

_Dear Diary  
I thought my brother had humanity left and could be saved, but I was wrong. There is nothing human in Damon, only a monster. He must be stopped. _

__So Sara ended up joining the team. It was the only feasible way to still kill Tanner. Plus instead of the necklace, there's Jeremy's bracelet. There are still some things to work out, but it will come together. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Family Ties

I shot up after a nightmare involving Damon killing Jeremy. I was in my room. I noticed that I wasn't alone in my room. This was why I started wearing underwear to bed.

"Did you have a bad room?" Damon asked sardonically. "Do you know how easy it is to get inside of your head? If you drank like a normal vampire, it would make it harder."

I rushed over and grabbed a knife that was on my dresser and threw it at him. It didn't seem to faze him. He just sat there for a few seconds with a knife sticking out of his chest before he pulled it out.

"Alright, I deserved that." He agreed. "I just wanted to tell that they caught the animal that killed Coach Tanner and all of those people."

"No, you're still here." I pointed out.

"It was a mountain lion." Damon replied. "It attacked a hunter this morning. The news won't stop talking about it. 'Deadly beast captured: all's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"What reason do you have for covering your tracks?" I questioned.

"I'm going to be staying for a while." He told me. "And I'm having a lot of fun here with you and Jeremy."

"You can't do anything to him now." I argued.

"Well the vervain keeps me out of his head, but you underestimate my ability to blend in with today's youth, whether it involves my good looks, my style or my uncanny ability to listen to Nickelback."

I liked Nickelback. He then suddenly stabbed me with the same I hunched over in pain. He then looked over the whole in his shirt.

"This is John Varvados, Sis. Bitch move." He remarked before he walked away and I took the knife out. That hurt me more than it hurt him. I watched the wound heal before I decided that I should get dressed. I went with a black tank top and pants and then turned on the news.

"I can confirm that a puma mountain lion was shot dead this morning." Sheriff Forbes told the camera. Puma mountain lion is redundant. "The hunter is in stable condition."

I was writing in my diary.

_Dear Diary  
They haven't caught the real animal. He wants me to fight back, hoping that I will stoop to his level. How do I fight a monster without becoming a monster myself? I wish Nietzsche explained that better._

After I was done writing, I decided that I would go visit Jeremy. Me being with him keeps him safe from Damon. I rang the doorbell and thankfully Jeremy was the one to answer it.

"Hi." I greeted him. He just pulled me into the house. I wasn't sure if he wanted Jenna or Elena to see me. Once we were out of clear view, he kissed me.

"Hi." He reciprocated. I liked this form of hello.

We headed up to his room, where we began to make out. He got on top of me and it was then that I felt the urge growing. I rolled out from under him and took some breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I declared. "Sorry."

"Maybe we are moving too fast." He replied.

"Yeah, this was getting too hot." I agreed.

"How do you look in a dress?" He asked me.

"I've been known to wear them from time to time." I answered.

"Well, do you want to go the Founder's Party with me?" He questioned.

"Do they still do that?" I asked as I put my shoes back on.

"Have you been there?" He inquired in confusion. Okay, I just slipped up.

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore." I answered.

"Well, they're doing this heritage thing this year. It was really important to my mom. She was a big contributor to the Founder's Council." He explained.

"I would love to go with you, Mister Gilbert." I told him.

"I will see you there, Miss Salvatore." He replied.

"So, just out of curiosity, have you ever had sex before?" I asked. I wanted to know if I would be taking his virginity.

"Yeah." He answered. "Caroline and I did it in the spring. Have you?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Was it with Katherine?" He asked me hopefully. I threw a pillow at him.

"Your teenage boy is showing." I joked. "I know that you're going to fantasize about it when you're alone anyway."

"Who's acting like a teenage boy now?" He countered.

"I should probably get going." I remarked. "I need to make sure to pick out the perfect dress."

"And now you're back to sounding like a girl." He told me. I gave him a kiss to shut him up before I began to walk home. I was smiling because things were going great.

I went inside and found Damon with Zach by the neck.

"What's going on?" I asked. Damon immediately dropped him.

"We were having a family." Damon quipped. "I wanted to spend some quality time with my nephew."

Damon then walked away and I decided to check on Zach.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No, and neither are you." He replied as he backed away from me. "How can you just let him get away with this?"

"I'm trying to fix it." I explained.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." He chided me. He didn't know what I was doing….what was I doing?

"Neither of us wants me to drink human blood and that's the only way that I know to stop him." I argued.

"Vervain." Zach replied. "Vervain would work. It would weaken him if he ingested it." '

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon sought to that." I pointed out. "I gave what I had to Jeremy."

I noticed Zach looking around shiftily, probably to check for Damon. I didn't know what he was up to. He motioned for me to come with him and led me down to the basement and to a secret room that I didn't know about where there was vervain growing and a lot of it.

"You've been growing it." I remarked in surprise.

"The Salvatores have been doing it for a long time." Zach explained. "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew I had it."

"Why are you telling me?" I questioned.

"I trust you." He answered. "This is also you're best solution to stopping him. I personally think that you should kill him."

I began to come up with a plan. I know that Damon is smart and I probably can't just get him to drink it. I would try it anyway just to see if I could catch him off guard. I had a lot of planning to do. I needed to make sure that I have a solution. On top of that, I really did have to find a dress to wear I had so many nice dresses from all sorts of different eras, but I wanted one that would be appropriate for this party. I wanted to look my best for Jeremy and I hoped that he would wait to show up until after Damon left.

In the morning, I first picked out the slip that I was going to wear under my dress.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked as he waltzed into my room. Of course he couldn't give his sister privacy why she was getting dressed.

"Why are you even going to this?" I questioned as I looked for a pair of heels.

"We were at the first one and we need to go to this one." He replied.

"You know we could not draw attention to ourselves." I responded. "I mean that's not exactly something that should get out."

"Why don't you stay here then?" He suggested cheekily as I sipped a glass of his bourbon. "I'll make sure to watch over Jeremy. Wow, I've got you drinking already. I suspected another week."

"Well I'm stuck with you. What else can I do?" I questioned. "What else can I do besides go about living my life?"

"Living your life? I hate to break it to you, but you're dead. Get over it." He responded as he finally put a shirt on. "What do you think?"

"If I say that like it will you give me some privacy?" I asked.

"It's cool not growing old." He replied. I guess not. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 160-year-old teenager has been a great thing." I declared as I raised my glass.

"You've learned sarcasm. I'm so proud of you." He replied as he put his blazer on. Maybe now he was done and I could finish. "Let's drink to celebrate."

He then picked my picture of Katherine.

"1864: you and Katherine were the best of friends. No one knew you were really more." He commented.

"I didn't exactly get to be happy about it." I reminded him.

"I remember. Since she wouldn't come to the party with me, I met her in her bedroom." He remarked. "What she really wanted was a good fuck and you wouldn't give it to her."

He poured himself a glass before pouring it out before it went to him mouth.

"I admire you Sara. You thought you could fool me with vervain. I'm not a sorority girl. You can't roofie me. Now I'm gonna be mad at the party. I hope no one gets in my way."

Once he was finally gone, I decided on a satin violet v-cut dress with a pleated hem and lavender sash around my waist. It was short but still classy enough to wear to the party. I just had to find what shoes I was going to wear and touch up my makeup a little. I went to get more vervain from Zach.

"That was his favorite scotch. I thought it would work." He stated.

"I didn't." I said as I began to curl my hair.

"You knew it wouldn't work?" Zach asked in surprised.

"I was trying to get his guard down." I explained. "He won't expect me to try again so soon. It will give me the advantage when I do it."

"This is twice what I put in the scotch." Zach remarked as he presented me a second vial. I put it in my makeup case. I had a plan that I wasn't even going to tell Zach.

At that point, I heard the bell ring. That must have been Jeremy.

"Go talk to him while I finish getting ready." I told Zach.

Once I was fully made-up and had a pair of silver heels on, I went to greet him. I couldn't help but wonder what he and Zach were talking about.

"So do you like sports?" Jeremy asked. I smiled as I made my presence known. "Wow."

"I'm glad that you like it." I declared as I looked over him in his suit. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who looks good. We should probably get going."

"Yeah." He agreed. "It was nice meeting you Zach."

We then headed to Lockwood mansion. We got in line with Jenna and Bonnie.

"Hi Mayor Lockwood." Jeremy greeted.

"Hey guys, come on in." The mayor invited. Wow, they were pretty careless with who they invited in. I would think that they knew better.

Once we were inside, I began to look around with Jeremy. He seemed more interested in the historical stuff than I was, probably because I had seen all of this stuff before. He was mainly focused on the Gilbert exhibit.

"There's so much history here." He replied. He looked upset so I grabbed his hand to let him know that I was there. One thing that he noticed was the original guest registry. He began to read it aloud. "The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural Founder's Ball. So, the original guest registry is here."

This wasn't good.

"So many familiar names. We have Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood… Damon Salvatore…and Sara Salvatore?" He asked in confusion.

"The Original Salvatores." Damon remarked from behind us. We turned around and saw him and Caroline. "It's quite a tragic story."

"We shouldn't bore them with stories of the past." I suggested.

"It's not boring, Sara. I love stories of the past." Jeremy responded. I sighed mentally. I hated Damon for stirring up trouble.

"Well I'm bored." Caroline remarked. "Damon won't dance with and I need to go to the bathroom. Sara, do you want to come with me?"

"I don't really have to go." I responded.

"But your makeup needs some work." Caroline told me before she started to drag me away. I couldn't help but wonder if this was Damon's doing.

"Did Damon tell you to take me to the bathroom with you?" I asked.

"Why would he do that?" Caroline asked in confusion. Maybe when all of this is over, I should give her some vervain. I just have to remember to. After we were done with the bathroom, we went to the dancefloor to wait for our respective dates to finish talking. I noticed a waiter with champagne and managed to steal two glasses. I secretly slipped the vervain into her glass.

"Cheers." I remarked.

"Just tell me if you see my mom." She replied. We each took a sip. I know this plan is hinged on a certain event happening, but I think I have Damon's behavior figured out. "So have you slept with Jeremy yet?"

"No, we're taking it slow." I explained with a blush.

"Virgin?" She asked.

"No, just taking it slow." I repeated before I noticed that Jeremy and Damon were coming our way. I smiled at my boyfriend, wishing I could simultaneously scowl at my brother.

"What did we miss?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting." I remarked. I wouldn't say what. "Can I interest you in a drink, Damon?"

"Even though you're too young, I'll let you have you fun." Damon responded.

"So Sara, would you like to dance?" Jeremy asked.

"I definitely would." I replied as I took his hand. I would do anything to get him away from my brother. We began to slow dance with him leading.

"They look so cute." Caroline commented as we continued to move to the music John Mayer.

"Don't talk please." Damon ordered. At least he wasn't compelling.

"So, I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." I remarked.

"No, he was on good behavior." Jeremy explained. "He actually apologized and explained why he is the way he is. It mostly has to deal with Katherine."

He spun me around and I smiled at him.

"How did you become such a good dancer?" I inquired.

"My mom made me go to lessons when I was younger." He replied. "So what can you tell me about Katherine? I'm not asking in a perverted teenage boy way, but more in a boyfriend who wants to know about your ex way. So what happened?"

"It's not something I talk about." I answered. I didn't know how to talk about without getting into the vampire stuff.

"Well, I kind of want to know." He stated. "You can talk to me about this stuff. I've told you about my family drama and I've been honest about my relationship with Caroline, I want us to be able to talk to each other about this stuff. I mean usually it's the guy who's secretive."

"Can we talk about it later?" I requested as he moved with me.

"You know I want to know things about you, Sara and I want you to open up." He continued.

"Did Damon say something?" I asked. "He plays games and he's trying to sabotage our relationship."

"This isn't about Damon." He argued. "I just want to know you. I understand that you're this mysterious girl, but you seem to have all of these secrets and I don't really like that. I'd like it if you could tell me about these things."

"Why does it have to now?" I asked. "It's not the time or the place for this stuff."

"How about something that I don't know?" He challenged. "Tell me anything about you. Do you know how frustrating it is to hear people tell me things about you when you say anything?"

"Damon's trying to get you to turn against me." I replied in exasperation.

"I guess it's working." He remarked as he walked off.

Great, now even if I succeed in my plan with Damon, I could still lose Jeremy. How is it that Damon always seems to win even when he loses? I guess my greatest concern right now is seeing this through. I just have to wait.

I didn't actually have to wait very long because I noticed Jeremy punched Damon and walked away. That would make him angry. I definitely hoped I could get this to work tonight because I know Jeremy was in danger now.

"You know I was wrong about Damon." He remarked. "He's a jackass beyond belief. There are bruises or maybe bite-marks all over Caroline's body."

"I'm taking care of it." I replied.

"Are you having him arrested?" Jeremy inquired.

"Jeremy, I need you to trust me here." I told him. I didn't want it to be like this right now.

"That would be a lot easier if I knew what I was trusting you with." Jeremy stated before he walked away again.

I sighed and waited. I didn't have to wait long before Damon bit into Caroline's neck. He then began to choke on the vervain and fell to the ground. Caroline was also unconscious, but probably fine.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to spike your liquor, so I spiked your blood source." I told him. "You're so predictable, Brother. I knew you would go back to drinking from her. The headline will read 'Deadly Beast Captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

I then took him home and with Zach's help locked him up in the cellar. I took his ring off of his finger. He wouldn't be needing that for a while.

So Jeremy punched Damon for what he did to Caroline. Also, Damon has no respect for his sister's don't forget to review.


	5. You're Undead to Me

It had been several days. I went to check on Damon before I went to school. I was wearing a white camisole and cutoff shorts. I noticed that my brother had finally awoken.

"Where's my ring?" He moaned.

"You don't have a need for that anymore." I replied.

"How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Four days." I answered.

"What are you doing to me?" He questioned.

"In the old times when a vampire became a problem, they would seek to reeducate him to punish him and that's what I'm going to do to you." I explained to him.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed." Damon stated.

"That's what I'm counting on." I told him. "You'll weaker until you can't move at all. You'll desiccate and mummify. I'll move you to the family crypt and in fifty years, I'll see if I should let you out."

"I'm stronger than you think I am." He tried to boast. The coughing didn't help.

"Things are different right now." I replied. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, but you left me no choice."

I walked into the kitchen where Zach was having breakfast. I figured that I should probably have some too.

"Did you check on him?" He asked me.

"He's awake and weak, but I still wouldn't advise that you go down there. He could probably still hurt you." I explained.

"Are you going to school?" Zach asked in surprise.

"I came back to have a life, Zach." I told him as I grabbed my bag from off the table. "I know it's been difficult, but I think now that I have Damon under control, that can finally happen. I want to get back to Jeremy that is if he still wants to speak to me."

"Why haven't you called him?" Zack inquired.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell him another lie. I don't want to lie. In fact I want to tell him what I am, but I have no idea how he'll react or if I can get him to keep it a secret." I explained.

"Maybe he will." Zach suggested. "Maybe you can trust him."

"I don't know if I want to take that chance right now." I remarked. "Maybe after I have everything with Damon sorted out, I can cross that bridge, but right now I just want to be his supposedly-human girlfriend."

I walked out the door and began to school as I tried to think about what I was going to say to Jeremy. I don't think I could just tell him. There had to be a right time and place for this. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him. I want to tell him. I really do, but I can't. I don't know if that would make things better or worse to be honest. One thing that I noticed as I walked in was that Caroline seemed to be back to normal, which was good. I wish I could have made her forget Damon completely, but my compulsion isn't very good, and it wouldn't work when Bonnie and Jeremy still knew about him. I found Jeremy and decided to walk over to him.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey, I have to…bye." Bonnie remarked before she hastily exited so we could talk.

"I'm sorry that I haven't called or texted or emailed or communicated with you at all." I apologized.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"I was dealing with Damon." I explained.

"Well, did you deal with him?" He inquired.

"Yes." I answered.

"And this took four days?" He questioned. He was irritated.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I can do it if you let me. Do you want to meet today at the Grill?" I asked.

"Sure, when?" He inquired.

"I have to go home after school, but I will be free by 4:00 if that's good for you." I proposed. That would give me some more time to think about what to say. I still don't know why to explain that I have my brother locked in a cell in my basement right now.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Sara?" Caroline interrupted. "Where the hell is Damon? He has a whole lot of apologizing to do."

I had a feeling that would never happen.

"He's gone, Caroline." I answered.

"When will he be back?" The blonde asked.

"He won't." I told her. Though seeing her reminded me that I needed a bikini to wear to the carwash. It was a football thing. I then began to walk to my history class which undoubtedly had yet another substitute. With Damon gone, I guess I don't need to get Caroline some vervain at this point. It's good because I didn't know how I would go about doing that.

I had to check out the family crypt and get a space cleared for Damon. There wouldn't be any blood, but I would also need a way to keep from coming in because anyone who tried to touch him could awaken him and end up dead.

When I got home, I decided that I would check on my brother.

"I'm home." I announced. "Zach?"

I then heard a struggle coming from the basement. I ran down and found that Damon was choking Zach. I darted over and removed my nephew from my brother. I then broke Damon's hand and pushed it back inside. I'm glad that I got there when I did.

"Keep doing this, Damon." I taunted. "The more energy that you expend, the less time it will take.

I took Zach upstairs and gave him some ice for his neck.

"What did I tell you about going down there?" I scolded him.

"I didn't think that he could hurt me." He explained.

"Well you should listen to me when I say don't go down there again." I told him as I heard my watch go off and realized that it was 5:00. Damn it. I'm an hour late. "I need to go. I told Jeremy I would him an hour ago. Just don't do anything stupid."

I sent a text immediately saying that I was on my way.

When I got to the Grill, I noticed Jeremy and Matt were talking about me. It seemed like it was more out of concern than how guys normally talk about girls. I don't think that either Jeremy were like that.

"I think you should talk to her." Matt recommended as I walked over to them. That was when I decided to speak.

"Are you guys talking about me?" I asked as I pushed my bangs out of my face. "I'm sorry I'm let. I got held up. There was something with my uncle."

"Is he okay?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yeah, he's fine. I'm really sorry for it." I told him. I need to stop saying sorry. I'm betting that he's getting sick of hearing it by now.

"You could have told me." He stated.

"I'm gonna go now." Matt announced.

"So are you going to tell me what you've been doing these past few days?" He questioned. "I never get any real answers from you."

"I want to tell you." I replied. However, he didn't seem to want to wait for me to fess up. He started to walk away.

"Jeremy, just let me explain." I requested.

"It doesn't seem like you want to explain. All I ever get from you are half-answers." He replied.

"I know you." An old man interrupted. "My god, you haven't aged a day."

"Who are you?" I asked. I don't remember this guy.

"I know you." He replied.

"I think you have me confused for someone else." I remarked. He knew me from somewhere a long time ago. Maybe he was just crazy.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy asked after I went away.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know that guy." I replied.

"Well I gotta go." He stated before he walked away. I know our relationship was on thin ice, but I don't think it was over yet. I still have one more move that I can make. Maybe I can tell him as many things about me that don't involve vampires. I also could be a good girlfriend and make some dinner for him. Yes, I know that's kind of sexist, but I have pretty awesome cooking skills. I should surprise him somehow. I went to the grocery store and bought some things.

I went to his house and knocked on his door. I was hoping that someone else would answer it. To my luck, it was answered by Elena.

"I'll go get Jeremy." She stated.

"No, actually wanted to talk to you." I explained. "I know we haven't ever spoken, but I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to make some dinner for Jeremy. I kind of want to surprise him. I also need you to get him to come downstairs in a few minutes."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me in confusion.

"We're fighting right now and I really want to make it up to him." I explained.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Thank you and if you ever need any advice about what to do with Vicki, just ask. I've been with a girl before." I remarked as I entered the house and began to work. "Does Jeremy like chicken parmesan?"

"Yeah, we both do." Elena responded.

"If there's any left. I'll save you some." I promised before she went upstairs. I hoped this would work.

After a few minutes, I heard him coming downstairs.

"Jenna? Jenna?" He asked in confusion. He walked into the kitchen to find me chopping. "Sara…"

"Hi." I greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Cooking." I answered. "Elena told me that you loved chicken parmesan and I happen to be a good cook being of Italian descent and a woman. I can make my own mozzarella, but this is store-bought."

"Do you really think that just cooking me dinner will make up for everything?" He inquired as he walked closer to me. He was definitely surprised.

"No, I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you more about me." I explained. "I want to have the conversation that we didn't get to have earlier. I think before we break up, you should at least know who you're breaking up with. Let me start with Katherine."

"Sara you don't…" He tried to interrupt.

"She was an amazing girl. At first, I just really wanted to be friends with her, but then I realized that I was in love with her. Everything about her was perfect. She looked perfect from her hair to her skin to her laugh. Of course she had quite the dark side. She was manipulative and bitchy and a bunch of other things that I don't want to get into right now. Damon says he was with her first, and I really don't know." I continued. "I did do some things that I should have. I wish I could have made it right with Damon before she died. I miss her, but I have moved on."

Jeremy decided that he would help me as I continued to game.

"I love to read everything from _The Great Gatsby_ to _Maximum Ride_ to _The Hunger Games._ I've even read all of the _Twilight _books. I don't really like that Renesmee." I stated. "For TV there are the classics like _Bewitched, Andy Griffith, _and _I Dream of Jeannie_ to shows from today like _The Office, 24, Beverly Hills 90210, _and I've even checked out the new 90210."

"What else?" He asked with a smile. I think I was pulling off the teenage girl pretty well.

"Well I love Scorsese, but my favorite movie is _Sleepless in Seattle_ by Nora Ephron." I explained. "I like music by just about everyone: The Beatles, Queen, Aerosmith, Brian McKnight and my all-time favorite is Bon Jovi, but I like today's music too. I like Jay-Z, Carrie Underwood, Nickelback and even that Ke$ha song."

"Seriously?" He asked stifling laughter. This was good. I was making a lot of progress. I think we would be okay and I could hold off on the vampire thing. "So, this is for the garlic bread, right because I'm not having any if you don't. I don't want you to complain about my garlic breath."

"I love garlic." I responded. I think that was just coincidental. I went over to the refrigerator and opened it up before I heard him curse.

"Fuck." He remarked. He had cut himself. "I guess this is why men should stay out of the kitchen."

I would have rolled my eyes if not for the more serious issue. I tried to fight it. He went to wash his hands and the knife when it came along and I think he caught my reflection in the window.

"Your face." He remarked. I felt my fangs growing. I turned away as he turned to look at me. I couldn't let him find out like this. I had to hide this just a bit longer. I reverted to normal.

"Sorry, it's the blood thing again, but I'm not going to leave this time." I lied.

"Don't worry about it." He responded before he kissed me and this was before we had garlic breath.

The next day, I looked into Damon's cell once again. I had my bikini on, but I wasn't going to walk in broad daylight in it.

"I bet you feel pretty good right now." Damon moaned.

"Not really." I responded.

"He's going to find out." He stated. "How will he like you then?"

"You know the best thing about you being in there is that I don't have to keep listening to you." I declared.

I went and found Jeremy at the cashbox.

"The event is called Sexy Suds, so get sexy." Caroline ordered before she walked off.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.

"Yes it did." Jeremy confirmed. "Yes you're gonna have to lose that dress."

"Only if you lose your shirt." I countered as I pulled my dress over my head to reveal a purple and blue bikini. Jeremy pulled his shirt off and I was awestruck. His muscles were amazing. I can't help but wonder how he got so ripped. "Wow…"

We were working on a car together. I'm not sure if I was doing a very good job because I was distracted.

"You're getting soap in that." He remarked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your ring." He replied. "Maybe you should take it off."

"No, I don't like to take it off." I responded.

"I saw Damon has one too." Jeremy noted as he continued scrubbing. "What's the story behind it?"

"It's the family crest." I explained as he walked over.

"That's an interesting stone." He said as he examined it. I actually felt like I could be on fire, even if it stays on because of how he makes me feel.

"It's called lapis lazuli." I told him. "It means blue stone in Latin."

"I think I'm going to get some towels." He declared.

As soon as he left, I noticed how many people were staring at me. I was actually the only girl that was wearing a full bikini. Most of them wore just a top and skirt or shorts. I felt a little uncomfortable now that I think of it.

I noticed that Jeremy got drafted to take over the cashbox. Caroline had gone somewhere. I wish that I wasn't alone. The pairs were pretty much set, so no one could offer to help me, but I did have to hear some peanut gallery from my teammates that I didn't like.

"You know you shouldn't talk about her like that." Matt stated.

"You know you'd get with that if you had the chance." Tyler replied. "And I'm a free man since your sister dumped me."

"She dumped you for another girl." Matt pointed out. I couldn't help but laugh. Tyler got burned.

After a few minutes, I noticed Jeremy standing. I walked away from the car I was washing and over to him.

"I guess Caroline freed you." I stated.

"No, I don't know where she went." He told me. "So are there any other Salvatores in the area?"

"Just me, Damon, and Zach." I answered.

"What happened to the rest of them?" He inquired curiously.

"They moved around the country." I responded. "They're the only ones not to mostly stay here. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to learn about your family. There wasn't anything at the exhibit after all." He remarked.

"Nobody asked." I stated. "How about I tell you sometime there aren't hordes of people gawking at us?"

"Sounds good." He agreed. "Listen, I need to go to my aunt. I'll be back soon."

We kissed before he walked away. I hoped that he wouldn't be gone very long because I really only came to this thing for him. I also hoped that Zach was going to be okay and not try to do anything with Damon again.

One thing that I noticed was that some bitchy girl was bossing Bonnie around and making her clean the pavement. She had assumed power since Caroline was MIA. I can't help but wonder if I should be worried about her. I mean Damon can't do anything from far away, could he? My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. Bonnie had inadvertently cast a spell and created a fire. She seemed to be in a trance. I ran over to her and shook her, causing the flames to disappear.

"Bonnie." I said. She looked at me confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were in some sort of trance." I replied. She needs to learn how to control her powers.

"Did I do this?" She questioned.

"I think so." I replied. Yes. I didn't want her to feel too bad since she couldn't control it.

"Did anyone else see it?" She inquired.

"No." I remarked. I was the only one capable of making the connection.

"I gotta go." She remarked.

The fire department arrived not long after. There wasn't any real damage to the car. Everyone was getting ready to leave. I had put my dress back on and went over to talk to Matt.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" I asked.

"No, not for a while." He answered.

"Do you think he might have gone home?" I asked as if he had any idea where Jeremy had gone.

"Maybe." He replied. I turned to walk away. "Hey, I'm saying this because I'm Jeremy's friend. I think that whatever it is your hiding from him, you should probably tell him because he's probably going to find out soon."

I wish it was that simple.

After dark, I went home to go check on Zach and Damon. The first thing that I noticed was there was a dead crow on the carpet. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Zach? ZACH?" I called. I got no answer and ran downstairs. The cell had been opened, and Zach's body was lying on the floor with a broken neck. I began to cry. I was going to make Damon pay for this. I was done playing nice.

_Dear Diary  
I'm through with second chances. I have to end all of this. I am going to find Damon and drive a stake through his heart. I don't care if I'm acting out of revenge. Zach was a good man and he certainly didn't deserve to die. I finally realize that Damon isn't even my brother anymore. I need to end this tonight and I will not be listening to The All-American Rejects while doing it. _

I went to find the stake that I had long ago carved and stashed away. It was what needed to be done. The anger was turning my eyes red. I ran towards the door and opened it. There was Jeremy.

"What are you?" He asked. This wasn't good.

So the moment that you've been waiting for is here. Sara and Jeremy are about to have the vampire conversation. Also Sara is very attracted to Jeremy. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Lost Girls

_Dear Diary  
I'm through with second chances. I have to end all of this. I am going to find Damon and drive a stake through his heart. I don't care if I'm acting out of revenge. Zach was a good man and he certainly didn't deserve to die. I finally realize that Damon isn't even my brother anymore. I need to end this tonight and I will not be listening to The All-American Rejects while doing it. _

I went to find the stake that I had long ago carved and stashed away. It was what needed to be done. The anger was turning my eyes red. I ran towards the door and opened it. There was Jeremy.

1864

I stood by the doorway as the carriage arrived. I was in my red Civil War era dress with a white underskirt. The paid help (who wore former slaves, but not mistreated ones) opened the door and first stepped out an African-American woman. She was then followed by a women with curly brown hair.

"You must be Miss Pierce." I said as I curtsied to her. She smiled back at me, holding her hand out, apparently not caring that I was female. I awkwardly kissed her hand.

Present Day

"What are you?" Jeremy asked. This wasn't good. "Tell me what you are!"

"I think you already know." I responded. You know it's not common in fiction where the girl is a vampire and the guy is human.

"No, this can't be true." He denied. "You can't be."

I put the stake down and stepped closer to him. He backed away and I took another step toward him. This is why I wanted to wait to tell him because I figured he would react like this.

"I am." I confirmed. "Everything is not as it seems, Jeremy."

"What are you?" He repeated in fear.

"I'm a vampire." I answered.

"I shouldn't be here." Jeremy replied.

"Don't go." I requested before he ran over to his motorcycle. I didn't know that he had one of those. I sped over to him.

"How did you do that?" He asked in surprise.

"Please don't be afraid of me." I responded as I stood in front of the bike.

"Let me go!" He remarked.

"Jeremy, I just need to talk to you." I told him as I grabbed his hand. He shoved past me, put on his helmet and drove away. I knew that I would have to follow him. I went to his house and entered through his open window. I can't help but wonder why his window was open in the first place, but it made for an easy way to get in. I stood behind him as he entered. "Jeremy…"

He ran for the door and I rushed over and kept it shut.

"Jeremy, I'm not going to hurt you." I promised. "I would never do that. You're safe with me."

"What about the animal attacks?" He asked. I knew I would have to bring this up. "Did you kill those people?'

"Those were Damon." I said calmly. I figured it would be a good way to talk to him. "I don't feed on human blood. Just let me explain everything to you, but you can't tell anyone this."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because this is dangerous information and it shouldn't be passed along to just anyone." I explained. "You can tell me you hate me, but just don't tell anyone. Just trust me. I need you to trust me."

"Can you just go away?" He requested. "If you mean me no harm then you'll leave me alone."

"I didn't want you to find out like this." I remarked before I went out of the window. I heard him shut it.

I went outside and I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked.

"Where are you?" I countered. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the all you can eat druggie buffet." He responded. I didn't know any notorious drug places in town. "Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it right now." I answered. "What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" He challenged. "You starved me so whatever I do, whoever I kill is on your hands."

"No one is going to believe another animal attack." I pointed out.

"I know how to cover my tracks, sis." He remarked as I heard the sound of fire crackling. "Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide." I lied. "Maybe you shouldn't have killed him."

"Yeah, so where is it?" He questioned, not believing me.

"I can get it." I replied. "Just give me time."

"Did you ship it to the lost city of Atlantis?" Damon asked angrily. "Just give it to me or my next stop is Jeremy's."

"I already want to kill you, don't provoke me." I warned him.

"I can take you, Bitch." He boasted.

"Is that before or after you get your ring back?" I challenged.

"Just get it." He demanded, clearly flabbergasted, before he hung up.

I knew now that I would have to stay out here all night. I first decided that I would go home and change. I decided on a black sweater and some ripped jeans. I hope Jeremy would find some way to speak to me so I could explain everything. I went outside and onto his porch. I had to make sure that no one saw me and that I was gone by dawn. I wish I knew how he found out and what brought this on because at the carwash, everything seemed fine. I don't think Damon would actually show up, but I couldn't be too careful.

In the morning, I received a text from Jeremy, asking me to meet at the Grill. Okay, this was progress and he was at least willing to talk to me. I went to the Grill and pretty soon we were having breakfast…or brunch. It was Sunday, so I was unsure.

"So you said that would explain it." He remarked. "I've seen _The Lost Boys _and _From Dusk Till Dawn, _but what's the truth?"

"Ask me anything that you like." I offered.

"Okay, you had garlic with dinner on Friday and somehow you're not affected by sunlight." He stated as our waitress gave us our drinks.

"We have rings to protect us." I explained as I flashed my bling. I don't think calling it bling or appropriate at this time though…or even a hip a thing to do either.

"What about crosses, holy water, and mirrors?" He questioned.

"Two pieces of wood, warm water, and how I maintain my appearance." I answered.

"You said that you don't drink human blood. So what do you eat?" He asked.

"Animal blood keeps me fed, but not as strong as Damon." I explained.

"Why did you let Damon get involved with Caroline?" He asked me accusingly.

"I didn't let him get involved. If I could have prevented it, I would have." I told him. "I did all that I could to stop it. I'm glad that he chose to keep her alive long enough for me to act."

"So what was he doing to her?" Jeremy asked.

"He was drinking her blood and erasing her memories." I explained. "I stopped it and hopefully he won't go near her again. How about you give me today and I'll tell as much as I can? If you still want to tell, you can."

"First tell me if there are any other around here." He requested.

"None that I know of." I responded.

"You have today." He said.

We got up and walked over to where his motorcycle was parked. I actually thought it was cool.

"When did you get this and why haven't I been able to ride it before?" I asked.

"It's something that I don't know if I'll keep when I get my license." He responded as he handed me the helmet.

"You need that more than I do." I told him. "I want to take you somewhere."

We drive out into the woods to where I used to live.

"Stop here." I instructed. The bike came to a halt and I got off of it. Jeremy took his helmet off.

"Is there anything particular reason why we stopped in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.

"This hasn't always been nowhere." I remarked. "This used to be my home."

"Wow, it looks so old." He commented.

"That's because it is." I replied as I looked around. I had a lot of memories here and would only have time to share a few of them with him right now. The house had collapsed and the bricks were falling apart.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Don't you know if it's not polite to ask a woman her age?" I joked. He didn't laugh. "I've been 17 years old since I was turned in 1864."

"You're 17? I thought you were 16." He remarked. "Why did you choose to be a sophomore?"

"You." I explained. "Anyway, 50 years before the boarding house was built, I lived here. Damon and I were both born here. I know that it might not seem like it now, but Damon was a great big brother."

1864

I came out of the house chasing Damon who carried an early football.

"Where did you learn this game?" I asked.

"In camp in Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up outside of Harvard." Damon explained as he leaned back to throw. "Catch."

I caught the ball as he ran at me.

"What are the rules?" I asked as I dodged him.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine asked as she stepped out. "Can I play?"

"My brother likes to play rough." I told her. "I still have bruises."

"I bet you play rougher." She told me before stole the ball from me and ran away giggling.

"Don't just stand there. You need to get the ball back." Damon said. "Go after her. If you won't, I will."

Damon ran off and I followed behind him. It was much for him than it was for me.

Present Day

"So you knew Katherine in 1864. Damon made it sound so recent." He commented.

"Damon wants you to think I'm not over her when I am." I explained. "I haven't been with a woman since her."

"And he did this all because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" He questioned.

"She wasn't just any woman." I stated.

1864

I chased Katherine through the bushes. I couldn't understand how she kept beating me. Maybe she was just better at running in dresses than I was. She made it to the statue before I could catch her.

"I win. What's my prize?" The vampire asked.

"How about me?" Damon interrupted. There he was sitting in his Confederate uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He was supposed to be fighting.

"I was having too much fun to return to battle." Damon answered.

"Thank the lord not all of our soldiers are like you." I quipped as I gave my older brother a hug.

"This works out wonderfully for me." She commented.

"How's that Miss Katherine?" Damon inquired.

"Now I have both of you to play with." Katherine stated. "I need someone to take me to the Founder's Ball. I just have to choose which one of you I want to go with."

Present

"She chose to go with me. I thought she just wanted me as a friend at first. It was at the old Lockwood mansion."

"That was the first Founder's Party." He realized.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Katherine Pierce was under my name." I added. "Once I realized I had feelings for Katherine, I didn't care if we could not be seen in public or that Damon wanted her. She was mine and I wanted her all to myself."

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon doesn't get mad, he gets even. I didn't know it at the time, but I found out he was with her that night after I went to bed." I said as he took a seat on the stone bench.

"He stole her from you then?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she wasn't either of ours to steal." I responded.

1864

Katherine and I were in bed together. I was on top of her while kissing her. She rolled us over so she was on top. I started to kiss her neck and all over her body, places I didn't want to tell Jeremy about.

"I love you." I told her. "I want to be with you forever."

"I plan for it." Katherine declared before she showed me the veins under her eyes and fangs to me before she bit my neck and I blacked out.

I woke up in the morning as her handmaiden was lacing up her corset. I was naked in the bed as I had been earlier and I noticed the wound on my neck and the blood on my pillow. I shot up and looked at her in fear of what had happened. Okay, so I didn't exactly take it well either, but I had better reason.

"Good morning." She greeted me as she ushered her servant out.

"Your face looked like that of a demon." I stated.

"You shouldn't be afraid." Katherine told me.

"Get back, monster." I replied. "Get back or I'll scream."

"No, you won't." Katherine compelled. "You will not tell anyone and you still love me."

"I will not tell anyone and I still love you." I repeated mindlessly.

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Sara: you, me and Damon." She remarked with a smile.

Present

"She controlled my mind and Damon's and compelled us to keep the secret from one another." I explained. "She wanted some weird threesome. As you can it, that's not how things went."

I bent over and picked up a ring from underneath a stone.

"It looks like Damon and I are stuck with each other." I added.

"Is that Damon's ring?" He questioned.

"I took it from him." I replied. "I have to give it back."

"No, don't." He urged.

"It's not that simple." I responded. "Damon threatened to hurt and or kill you if I didn't give it back."

"So what more can you tell me about her?" Jeremy asked. "How did she die?"

"She died in a fire at Fell's Church." I replied. "All 27 people that were killed were vampires. In fact, the Battle of Willow Creek was just a cover-up for the vampire hunt. We should probably get going."

"Wait, about that mind control thing you said Damon and Katherine used. Did you ever do that to me?" He questioned.

"No. In fact that bracelet is made from an herb called vervain that protects you from being compelled. Whatever you decide, I want you to never take that off because you'll be free to make your own choices." I told him.

I got onto his motorcycle and we headed back to his house. When we got there, we noticed that Matt, Elena, and Vicki were all in the kitchen and there was food all over the table like someone had torn the refrigerator apart.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt answered. I then happened to notice something strange about Vicki. Her heart wasn't beating.

"Jeremy, back up." I instructed as I looked the taller girl in the eye. It was as I feared. "You're going to be fine."

The other three wondered what I was doing.

"Take her upstairs and get her away from light." I told Matt and Elena. They went upstairs leaving me with Jeremy.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" He inquired.

"She's in transition." I answered.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"She's becoming a vampire, but she hasn't yet. Damon must have found her and gave her some blood. You drink vampire blood, die with it in your system and then drink human blood to turn. She hasn't done that yet because she wouldn't be able to walk in the sun if she did."

"What will happen if she doesn't drink human blood?" Jeremy asked in fear.

"She'll die." I declared. "I don't know how long it's been. She could only have a few hours."

"She's with my sister and is hungry for blood. This is a very bad idea." Jeremy remarked.

"If she has any idea what's happening? She'll know that she needs to feed or she'll die, but I don't think she has any clue." I stated. "I know this is probably what you don't want to hear, but it would probably be better just to let her go peacefully."

"Did you know what was going on?" He asked spitefully. "Did you make the choice?"

"Yes." I answered. Before I could explain, Vicki came running down the stairs and out the door.

"She was fine before she just freaked out and bolted." Elena explained.

"I'll go look for her." Matt declared. "Call me if you hear anything."

"I can track her." I told Jeremy.

"Then go find her." He commanded.

I ran out into the woods as the sun went down. I guess in the off-chance she does feed, this will be better because I may be able to get her inside.

I found Vicki in the woods, crying against a tree.

"I'm starting to remember things." She wept. "I remember you from the hospital and the rooftop. Your brother attacked me. He fed on me and then he told me that I have to drink blood. What will happen if I don't?"

I didn't want to answer that. I don't know why Damon did this. I guess she somehow once again survived his attack and used his blood to heal her before he killed her. Was he doing it because I wouldn't give him his ring?

"It'll all be over soon." I promised.

"Just take me home. I wanna go home." Vicki replied.

I prepared to take her home, when I suddenly heard a gunshot and felt an immense pain in my chest. I was bleeding. I think it was a wooden bullet. I fell to the ground and saw newsman Logan Fell was holding the gun, which he then put down and took out a stake. So this was how it was going to end. I would be dead while Damon was still free to walk among the living, albeit only at night. Vicki screamed and suddenly Damon came from out of nowhere and bit Logan. I'm surprised that he wasn't on vervain, but regardless my brother just saved my life. He then reached into my breast and pulled the bullet out.

"It's wood. They know." He confirmed. "No one gets to kill you but me. Now give my ring back."

"My finger." I said, still in pain. He took the ring off my other ring finger at which point I heard slurping sounds. Oh crap. I turned my head and saw that Vicki was drinking from the open wound.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, face covered in blood, before she ran off.

I heard more footsteps and knew that I had to get up. I ran for it and back towards Jeremy's house. I walked to the doorstep and didn't have to ring the bell because he was already outside.

"You're bleeding." He said, noting the blood stain on my sweater.

"It's healed." I told him.

"Where's Vicki?" He inquired.

"I couldn't stop her." I stated. "She fed on human blood. She's a vampire and she ran away"

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he held his head.

"I can find her and teach her how to drink from animals. She doesn't have to hurt anyone."

"She's my friend's sister, and my sister's girlfriend. What am I supposed to tell them?" He questioned.

"We can come up with a story." I suggested.

"No, it would be a lie." Jeremy remarked. "I don't think that I can do this, Sara. I knew you were different, but this is just too much for me. I mean I like you a lot, but I don't really want to be involved with you and your brother and what goes on in your lives. I won't tell anyone, but I would really like it if you just leave."

I nodded and went to find Vicki.

So one thing is I'm going to keep the diary things. Sara didn't have time to write in this episode. Plus having Damon removed the bullet had to be uncomfortable. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Haunted

I ended up finding Vicki in the school parking lot. She was trying to feed from Tyler. Even though I didn't like the guy, I didn't want him to be vampire food. I had to rip her off of him. She hadn't actually bit him. She struggled in my hands as Damon showed up.

"What's going on Sara? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"You need to shut up." Damon remarked.

"Fuck you, Dude." Tyler told him. He really shouldn't have done that.

"Dude? Fuck me?" Damon asked before he grabbed Tyler by the neck. "Someone needs to teach you some manners."

"Damon, don't." I commanded, still restraining Vicki.

"Come on. Who's gonna miss this asshole?" My brother asked.

"He's the mayor's son. You can't kill him." I told him as Tyler took a swing. Damon was unfazed.

"Forget what you saw. None of us were here." Damon compelled before he threw Tyler against his car and we ran away. After a few hours, we managed to get Vicki to fall asleep. I undressed for bed and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_It's only been a few hours and Vicki is already a pain in the ass. I wish I didn't have to take care of this, but I feel like I'm the only one who can. I need to see if I can find a way for her to walk in the sun because I feel it's only a matter of time before she loses it completely. I hope that she doesn't cause me to lose it. _

In the morning, I put on a black and grey-striped tee and jeans. I probably didn't need to wear clothes because I didn't plan on going out today, but I think Vicki would take me more seriously if I had some on. That and she'd be less likely to ogle me. I still wasn't sure if she would take me seriously. Maybe I should wear something else because this shirt is kind of low-cut, but I don't want to spend an hour trying to find the perfect outfit. I just needed to get started. I headed downstairs to have some breakfast. I found that she was up.

"You need to call Matt and tell him that you're okay." I ordered. Maybe I should get her to say that she was checked into rehab. I mean that might actually be a believable excuse. I should run it by Jeremy first. Anyway, I got her to call him. She was having some difficulty, but this was going to be how it was going to have to work. Maybe eventually I could get the ring for her and she would be able to have her thirst under control so she could go back to school.

"I don't understand why I have to be here. I wanna go home." Vicki remarked.

"Because you can't go out in the sun." I told her. "On top of that, you need to learn how to be a vampire and I don't trust my brother."

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed. I think someone is covering it up." Damon commented as he grabbed the compass. "I think it's being covered up."

"What's that?" Vicki inquired. I think it was Jonathan Gilbert's.

"It's a very old compass that detects vampires." Damon explained. "Why did Logan Fell have it?"

"We can't exactly ask him." I pointed out. "If you're so worried, why not leave town?"

"We should all be worried, Sis." He told me.

"Hey, I'm hungry again. Do you have anything for me to eat?" Vicki asked. I got up and gave her some blood in a cup. It was hard to get it in a cup. "What's this?"

"It's what you're craving." I answered. Okay, I know it wasn't, but maybe I could get her to like it eventually. She sipped it and made a face of disgust.

"Don't insult her." Damon remarked. "It's so not what she's craving."

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Sara?" Damon repeated. "Did you get it from a raccoon? A skunk? A stray dog?"

Damon really isn't as funny as he thinks he is. I just wish that he would leave so I could teach her with his snarky comments.

"She needs people blood." He said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people?" Vicki asked hopefully.

"Because it's wrong to kill people to drink their blood." I told her. I would much rather be at school than lecturing a drug addict.

"You don't have to kill to feed." Damon pointed out. "Just find someone, take a bite and compel them."

"There's no guarantee that she will be able to control herself if she did that." I argued. I then looked at Vicki. "You could kill someone and then you'll be stuck with that for the rest of your life."

Okay, so I didn't feel that way about everyone that I killed, but I didn't want her to know that.

"Don't listen to her." Damon instructed. "She is way too self-righteous. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"You don't have to be a monster, Vicki." I told her.

"I am out of here. Have fun with Buzz Killington." He stated, looking at Vicki. I noticed Vicki had finished her blood.

"Do you have any more?" She asked.

I happened to hear Jeremy talking to Damon downstairs. I was happy because I didn't think that I would ever see him again. I could tell that there was a lot of disdain for my brother from the human, which was in no way surprising. I heard Damon make a _My Fair Lady_ joke, which annoyed me, because he knew how much I hated that movie.

"Sara?" I heard Jeremy call after my brother had left.

"Yes?" I asked as I appeared in front of him.

"Where's Vicki?" He inquired.

"She's upstairs." I declared.

"So what are you going to do, because I am lying to my sister and everyone that I care about?" He asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could say that she's in rehab." I suggested. "I think people would believe that and it would give us enough time until she's ready to head back into the world."

"How long is that?" Vicki interrupted from the top of the stars."

"We'll talk later." I told her.

"Hey, Vicki, how you doing?" Jeremy asked. I'm not gonna lie. He sounded so sexy when his accent came out.

"I'm fucking peachy." Vicki spat.

From there, Jeremy went with me upstairs. I don't know what he was feeling, but I was just glad that he was spending time with me. I know that I might not have time for a relationship since I was basically a parent to a fledgling vampire right now. I got some coffee out.

"So, I need to teach you about coffee." I declared as Jeremy sat next to me. "It warms the body and takes away the urge for blood. Alcohol can also do it, but I think in your case, that's something that we should avoid for the time being."

"What if I want to drink human blood?" She asked, once again now that Damon was no longer here.

"You have to learn to control that urge and fight it one day at a time." I explained.

"Ugh, don't stuff with that whole 12 Steps thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me." Vicki scoffed. I wasn't having fun.

"It can work." I argued. "I'm proof of it."

"So, have you never had human blood?" She inquired. I noticed that this seemed to peak Jeremy's interest.

"It's been a long time." I declared.

"How long?" She persisted.

"Decades." I answered it. "It's not something that I like to talk about. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" Vicki asked. "It's like I have a massive hangover and this no going in the sun thing is a bitch. I need more blood. I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

I directed her to the bathroom and she got up.

"I'm going to get her some more blood. I'll be quick" I told Jeremy as I too got up. I went to my storage of animal blood, which was once again, hard to obtain. I need to teach her how to feed on animals herself some time.

Before I could get any, I heard her raising her voice and Jeremy was grunting in pain. I rushed back and watched her drop Jeremy. The good news was the fact that she didn't bite him, but I don't think Jeremy liked having his neck squeezed. I took him outside so I could talk to him.

"She threatened me." Jeremy told me as he rubbed his neck. "She is acting like an entitled bitch and she wants to see Elena, despite me saying how much she could hurt her."

"She's on edge. Imagine having every nerve working at once. It takes time to get used to." I explained.

"How long is she going to be like this?" He asked. "Is it seriously going to be weeks before she gets better?"

"It varies from person to person." I remarked.

"How long was it for you?" Jeremy questioned.

"Months, but I didn't have anyone helping me." I said. "Right now, it's hard to resist certain people. All of your feelings can blend into one thing: hunger, so she can't see Elena. It's why I really think that we should go with the rehab excuse and we can say it's closed and she can't have visitors."

"I don't know." He remarked. "I should get going."

"Jeremy, you don't have to leave." I urged. I still wanted us to make up.

"Sara, there's only so much that I can take." He said. Yeah, he didn't like having his neck squeezed. He then walked around to the front, probably so he wouldn't have to deal with Vicki. I went back inside because I needed to talk to her.

"You can't do that." I told her. "You can't just go around hurting people like that and you are not seeing Elena."

Vicki then went to her room and took my diary out again

_Vicki is acting rebellious and I knew that will make things even harder. I hope that she knows that I am just trying to help her and I don't want her to do the things that I did when I first turned. This isn't how I want to spend my Halloween either, but I need to know that she's not going to be a threat to anyone anymore and until I do that, I need to be miserable._

I went downstairs to see that it was dark and Damon was trying to take Vicki outside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"She's been cooped up all day." Damon replied. "She needs some air."

"It's too dangerous to take her out right now." I responded.

"Well you want to teach her, she needs to learn in the real world." Damon countered.

"She could hurt someone. She already attacked Jeremy earlier." I told him as I tried to keep the door shut.

"I'm just taking her to the front yard, not clubbing." Damon remarked. I still think that this could go wrong, but I guess it would be okay if she stayed on our property. I decided that I would go out with them.

"I still don't approve of this." I said as we walked outside.

"She's a vampire, Sara. She should know the perks." Damon declared.

"What are the perks?" Vicki asked curiously.

Damon then ran around and suggested that she should try…which she did to the point where she ran away.

"Oops." He replied. I smacked him before I went to look for her again. I think she might have headed home, but I hope I can get her to come back here because I can't go inside. Maybe I can get Matt to invite me inside. Maybe Matt won't be home and she won't be able to get in. I rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Matt asked me after answering the door.

"I'm looking for Vicki." I declared. "Is she here?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Don't let her in. I don't wanna see her." Vicki remarked. Damn it. This wasn't what I wasn't.

"Did she do something to you?" Matt asked his sister.

"No, I just don't want her to come in here." Vicki responded. I might have to try to compel him.

"Please let me come in so I can explain myself." I requested.

"I don't know what's happening, but I think you should probably leave." Matt remarked before he slammed the door in my face. I don't think he would let me in. Now I need to go yell at my idiot brother as I try to find out where Vicki is going to go next.

Well it was Halloween and I knew that there was going to be a carnival at the school. Maybe I could take a chance that she would show up there. I don't think she'll want to stay in because Matt would be confused about why she doesn't want to go outside. I decided to put on a regal-looking dress and began to style my hair.

"So I take it you didn't find her." Damon remarked. I think he was dressed Danny Zuko from _Grease_.

"I found her, but she's at home and Matt wouldn't invite me in." I explained. "Now I need to see if she's at the school so I can take her back. Matt doesn't understand how dangerous things for her are right now. I'm the only one who can help her."

"You sound conceded." He commented. "What are you even supposed to be?" He asked me.

"I'm an evil queen. There's always an evil queen." I told him. "Are you coming with me?"

"No, I have other plans." He stated.

"Just don't kill anyone tonight." I begged.

I had to head to the school. It wasn't going to be easy to find Vicki. I really wish that I could go to this thing with Jeremy, but I had to deal with Vicki. Wow, I sound like an angsty teenager who is upset because she can't spend time with her boyfriend. I do really want to be with Jeremy though.

The school was decorating like every horror movie cliché ever built in one. That said, I was kind of a coward around flashing lights. I found Vicki and grabbed her, taking her into one of the classrooms. She was unsubtly dressed as a vampire.

"Why are you stalking me?" She asked angrily.

"I don't have a choice." I pointed out. "You don't know how dangerous you are to everyone around you. You shouldn't be here. Crowds make it hard for you to control yourself. You could hurt someone."

"I'm fine." Vicki argued. She wasn't convincing me.

"Really? You're not feeling irritable or lightheaded? You don't feel that if someone even looks at you the wrong way you could rip their head off? That's called hunger and unless you learn to control it, it's going to control you."

At that point, I grabbed her by the arm and took her out of the room. I don't know if I could just run her out because there were a ton of people in the hall. I ended up finding Jeremy, who was apparently dressed as Donnie Darko. I guess it could be worse.

"Thank God." He remarked.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I lost track of Elena." He stated. "I'm glad everything is okay."

"What's going on?" Matt asked. I think he was supposed to be a generic doctor and not any sort of character.

"Everything's fine." I told Matt. At that point, Vicki apparently decided to make a scene.

"I told you to leave me alone." She stated as she broke free of my grasp.

"Vicki, don't." Jeremy warned her.

"She won't leave me alone, Matt." The new vampire whined. She seemed to be good at playing to brother's emotions.

"You need to leave her alone." Matt ordered.

"Matt, Sara isn't doing this." Jeremy told him. It was then that I realized that Vicki was just trying to create a diversion to get away, which she had successfully done. "She's gone."

Jeremy ran after her and I tried to do the same, but Matt grabbed me. At that point, I just decided to push him against the wall.

"I am trying to help her." I told him. He looked a little freaked by how strong I was, but I'm pretty sure that basic self-defense classes teach you something like this. I then ran off in search of her.

I ended up finding her with Jeremy and Elena out by where the buses were parked. She had essentially gone rabid. I knew I would have to control her quick because it only gave me one other option. She threw Jeremy to the ground. I grabbed her and pushed her against a bus.

"Get inside." I told the two siblings. Vicki then pushed me away. She then ran off and Jeremy grabbed his sister. I started to look for her as they headed for the door. Right as they were about to enter, Vicki bit into Jeremy's neck. I did the only thing that I could. I took a broken piece of wood and stabbed her through the heart with it.

"VICKI!" Elena screamed in shock. I don't think she understood what was going on. Vicki's body began to turn grey as she desiccated and died. I had to hold her back as she tried to touch her with a lot of tears in her eyes. She just watched her girlfriend die. I don't think she was overreacting.

"Get her out of here." Jeremy instructed. I then took out my phone. I needed my brother's help with this.

I took Elena home and she didn't seem to be any better when we got away from Vicki's body. Despite looking like Katherine, the two were nothing alike. Elena was fragile, always seeming like she would break. I took her to her room and waited outside for Jeremy to return.

When he got back, I could tell that he was in pain. I knew that I had to control myself here.

"Where is she?" He inquired.

"She's in her room, crying." I explained. I don't think that I could even empathize with her. She just lost her parents a few months ago, and now she was losing her girlfriend.

He went up and a few minutes later, he came back down.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if she'll be able to make it through this." Jeremy admitted. "I'm afraid that if I leave her alone too long, she'll try to slit her wrist."

"Is there anything that I can do? I'll do anything." I offered.

"Can you make her forget?" He asked.

"I don't think I can." I admitted. He had to ask for the one thing that I can't do. "Animal blood inhibits my ability to do compulsions. There's no guarantee that it would stick."

"I'll do it." Damon offered. "Just tell me what you want her to know and I'll do it."

At that point, I realized that maybe Damon wasn't a lost cause after all. Maybe he did have a heart.

So Sara doesn't really feel guilty for killing Vicki, which Stefan didn't seem to either. She also really likes Jeremy. And this answers that if the situations were reversed, Jeremy would do the same thing that Elena did, but more of wanting to physically protect her than emotionally. Please don't forget to review.


	8. 162 Candles

It's been a few days since Vicki's death. Damon went and buried her somewhere. I was up late, trying to write in my diary, but I was practically falling asleep. I decided to get up and go to bed. As I got up, I heard the sounds of someone moving around in the house. I figured that it was just Damon messing with me. Though, since Zach was dead theoretically any vampire could enter the house. I began to wonder if I should have a stake.

"Damon?" I called. The movement was getting closer before I was hit from behind and fell to the ground. Suddenly, a blonde vampire was leaning over me. I couldn't help but smile as she bore her fangs. "Lexi."

"Hi." She greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired, even though I had a pretty good idea. She pulled me to my feet.

"How could you even ask me that?" She questioned, sounding hurt. I made sure to give her a hug.

"You know I missed you." I told her.

"Happy Birthday." She declared. I looked at the clock and guessed it was after midnight. Now I don't know if I'll be able to go to sleep. I had a lot of stuff that I need to tell her.

In the morning, I was having tickle fight with her. I'm glad that Damon wasn't around to see this. I had told her everything that had happened since I returned.

"Hey." She replied as she giggled and tried to avoid my hands. "All I'm saying is that if some wacko tried shooting at me with wooden bullets, I'd head for the hills. What was a news reporter hunting vampires for anyway?"

"I don't know." I replied as she got off my bed. "There are probably others that know about us. I just want you to be careful as long as you're here. So how's Leah?"

"She's good, but she knows that today is a special day for us." Lexi responded. "So why are you staying? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. We could see Bon Jovi in the garden: Wanted Dead or Alive. It's our theme song."

"Do you think they'd remember us?" I questioned. "That was a pretty crazy weekend."

"We can make them remember us." She reminded me. "I remember you being all over Richie last time."

"Well at least I didn't have a threesome with Jon and his wife." I countered with a smirk on my face.

"Come on. Let's go." She urged. "I mean what's keeping you here?"

"I told you." I stated. "His name is Jeremy."

"Well let's hope, he's better than the last one that you got sprung over." She teased as she held up Katherine's picture.

"You didn't even know Katherine." I pointed out as I snatched the photo from her.

"Cause if I did, I'd kick her ass." Lexi boasted. That would be unlikely because Katherine would be older than her if she was alive. "Speaking of people who asses deserve kicking, where's Damon?"

"I don't know, probably causing misery somewhere." I said. "So are you going to be okay here? I have some errands that I need to run."

"I can't go anywhere." She declared. "You and Damon are the only ones with those daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75. I'll trade ya?"

"Sorry, no can do." I stated. "I'm really glad that you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday?" She grilled. "It's not every day that a girl turns 162. We have to do some to celebrate."

I went to the sheriff's department. I was being questioned about Vicki's disappearance. Jeremy and I had rehearsed our part. It was kind of annoying, but it had to be done. Hopefully, this would be the end of it.

I noticed Matt as I was exiting the station.

"I was trying to help her." I told him, but he just walked away. I guess no good deed goes unpunished. Next, Jeremy and Elena exited the station with Jenna.

"I'll meet you at the car." He told them. Well, at least he still wanted to talk to me. I smiled as he walked over.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't think that the sheriff suspected anything." He told me. "And Elena didn't remember any of it. She only knew what Damon told her."

"That's how compulsion works." I explained.

"I still don't think I can do this, Sara." He replied. "Every time I look at Matt or Elena, I know Vicki is never going to come home and they'll never know why. People seem to die all around you. This is not something that I can handle right now."

"Maybe we could go somewhere and talk about it?" I suggested. I wish he wasn't so quick to give up. "It'll get better."

"I don't know if I can believe that." Jeremy responded before he walked away. "I need you to stay away from me."

I went home from there. Lexi was taking a nap and I decided to let her sleep. I still don't know why she had to use my room. I went into the study to write some.

_Dear Diary_

_Lexi's back and this time it's only for fun. I just wish that Jeremy would give me another chance. I know he's been through a lot, but I have a feeling that things are looking up. I hope that we can get through this. I wish I could tell him how I love him, but it'll be weird if he doesn't say it back to me. I'm not going to give up. _

After I was done writing, I leaned back into the couch. Even with Lexi here, I was still kind of miserable. Maybe she could comfort me when she wasn't sleeping.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked. "I thought you'd be all smiles with your BFF here."

"Jeremy is still being defensive." I explained. I can't believe I was talking relationships with someone who had never had one.

"So, move on. Find some new guy or girl to be with." He suggested. This was why I didn't like to take advice from my brother.

"I don't like girls, Damon." I told him. "Okay, yes I liked Katherine a little, but I am mostly attracted to guys."

"Well has anyone told you that you brood too much?" He asked.

"Well thanks for the advice." I quipped. "You've been really helpful with my problem."

"It's what I'm here for." He stated as I rolled my eyes. He then went to get a box.

"What's with the vervain?" I asked.

"I'm going to burn it." He remarked. I can't tell if he was lying or not. I don't know why he couldn't just burn it here. "See you later."

Well now I know that Damon can't help me with any of my problems. Still, at least he's no longer causing me misery. I still think that he's up to something, but I guess at the moment, I don't really care enough to find out what it is. I went back to my room and found that Lexi was awake. Maybe she could help me.

"So, I think this Jeremy guy will come around." She told me before she leaned over me. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." I responded. I wish I could it was none of her business, but we had been very open discussing it in the past.

"Sex always works." She stated. "You'll rock him so hard with your vamp sex that he'll never want to leave you."

"I'd have to get him to have sex with me first." I pointed out. "Besides, it's not about sex or compulsion, or anyone of our other tricks. He has to want to be with me."

I noticed Lexi had taken out of some blood.

"Wow that sounded all mature and grown-up." She commented.

"Well I'm not getting any older." I quipped before she jammed a straw into the bag. She took a sip.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Want some?" She asked. "Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist I went out with a few times has been supplying me and Leah. Don't judge me. I tried drinking animal blood and found out that I hated it."

"I don't know if I could stop again if I started back up." I declared. "But you know I'd never judge you."

"I'm really jealous of your restraint. I have none. I'm a hedonist and a narcissist." She remarked. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." Damon interrupted.

"No one asked you." She spat.

"There's a party at the Grill tonight. All of Sara's friends will be there." He continued as he walked closer to us.

"I don't want a birthday party." I told him.

"It's not a birthday party. It's just a generic party. No one will know it's your birthday" He remarked. I had a feeling he was up to something. "Caroline is throwing it."

"You need to stay away from Caroline." I warned him. Yeah, I need to get some of that vervain. I hope he wasn't feeding from her again.

"I'm not biting her. We're friends." Damon said. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk."

Now I know he was up to something.

He looked at the blood bag.

"Ugh, I prefer mine at 98.6." He declared before he walked away.

"Let's do it." Lexi stated. "Please?"

Now, I basically had no choice because I knew Lexi could be very persuasive.

A little while later, Lexi came out of the shower. I needed to get in next.

"I'm already ready." She declared, wrapped in a towel.

"I can't believe that you think we should go to this." I remarked.

"I'm not asking you to run naked through town square without your ring." She pointed out. "It's one party. What could go wrong?"

"Damon wants us to go to it, so I think something will go wrong." I argued. "Why does he want us to go to this? I know that he's up to something and when he is, it's never good."

"Who cares? He can't do anything in the middle of a crowded restaurant." Lexi said.

"He knows how to keep a low profile." I stated.

"I only get you for one day a year. That's the day where you don't brood or whatever." She replied.

"It's my birthday. I can brood if I want to" I pointed out.

"It's my day." She argued. "I want that girl that got drunk and had sex in the torch of the statue of liberty to come out. Speaking of getting naked, go take a shower and wear something pretty in your boy shows up."

I headed to the shower and bathed myself. I had just finished getting dressed in a black dress with a white stripes tied with a purple sash. I had a blue tee underneath. Lexi came back into the room, still in her towel. Why hadn't she put clothes on yet?

"So Jeremy was here." She told me. "He asked for you, but he didn't want to stay."

"What did he say?" I asked hopefully.

"He didn't say much. He kept staring at me." She told me. Well, she was wearing a towel and he is a guy.

"Don't you think the towel might have had something to do with that?" I quipped. "He's cute."

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

"Well it all started when I saved his sister from a car accident." I explained. "She looks like, but is definitely not Katherine. I am sure of that. I spent this time confirming it and I kept noticing him."

"So what is he like?" She questioned.

"He's sweet, and has done his best to accept the things that the world throws at him. He's caring and all-around the kind of that I want to be with."

"Oh my god, you love him." She realized.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"It's about time." She told me as she put her makeup away.

Lexi went to the Grill, but I decided to see Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after answering the door.

"I came to see if you were okay. Lexi said you stopped by." I responded.

"Right, the girl in the towel." He stated bitterly and jealously.

"The towel? Oh, Lexi's not a girl. She's 350 years old." I explained. "And she's my best friend. I told you that I don't like girls like that."

"So why is she here?" He asked. "You didn't tell me that you had a best friend."

"Why did you come by?" I inquired.

"It was a mistake." He said.

"Jeremy, I want you to open up to me now." I responded.

"I feel like you're the only one that I can talk to you about this stuff because you told me not to tell anyone. I don't like keeping these secrets." He explained.

"Jeremy, I've always be there for you to talk to." I told him.

"Well thanks for stopping by." He told me. I began to walk away before I turned around.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Grill." I stated.

"You're going to Caroline's Party?" He asked in surprised.

"Lexi is making me go and it's kind of my birthday." I told him. He walked closer to me.

"Really? Wow, happy birthday." Jeremy replied awkwardly. "But I think I'm going to stay in tonight."

"Okay." I remarked before I went outside. I was upset, but all I could hope for was that he would change his mind.

From there, I headed to the Grill where I once again saw Matt.

"Matt." I called to get his attention. "He stopped to look at me. "Can I explain myself? I just wanted to help Vicki. I went through something like it myself once. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He told me. "This isn't the first time that she's run off. Vicki is just like our mother. I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying."

At that point, I wanted to give him a hug, but I don't think it would appropriate.

I then started to play some pool with Lexi. She was beating me, but I made a good shot. I was having fun. She was always good at getting me to have fun.

"You've gotten better." She remarked.

"Well not all of us were around when the game was invented." I quipped. She could really bring out my snarky and playful side.

A little later, Lexi went to get us some drinks. Her body was old enough to drink, but they would still try to card her. I noticed that she compelled the bartender. Before she could get back to me, she noticed Jeremy and I decided to listen to their conversation because I think she was do something good.

"Hello again, Jeremy." She greeted.

"Towel Girl." He replied.

"Eh, I've been called worse." Lexi shrugged before she handed him a glass.

"You guys can drink?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but it makes for a lot of lushy vamps." She explained.

"You know I've never seen Sara drunk. She always seems so…" Jeremy replied.

"Uptight?" Lexi interrupted. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah, but she's not like that with you." He pointed out.

"That's the benefit of knowing someone for 145 years." Lexi stated. "You can be yourself with them and they don't judge you."

"She hasn't been able to be herself with me." Jeremy responded.

"Well not yet, the first step was telling you." Lexi remarked. "You'll get there."

"You seem so sure." He commented.

"I loved a human too. She went through all of the things I'm sure you're going through now, but in the end, love conquered all." Lexi told him. I always liked to hear the story of Lexi and Leah. She then looked at the tequila in his hand. "Are you gonna drink that?"

"No." Jeremy answered before Lexi took the shot glass and downed it quickly. "I'm scared."

"She went through that too." Lexi remarked. "You're crazy about her and if you wanna know a secret, she's crazy about you too. When it's real you can't walk away."

"Hey Lexi." Jeremy responded after she finished. "Thanks."

Lexi walked back over.

"I drank yours." She told me nonchalantly.

"I guess I should thank you too." I added as I smiled at her.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." She said.

"You know me better than that." I reminded.

"I was feeling epic." Lexi shrugged. "Whatevs."

At that moment, I caught eyes with Jeremy. I was pretty sure he wanted to talk now.

I decided to walk over to him.

"Hi." I greeted him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I couldn't miss your 1…62nd birthday." He declared. "I probably should have got you a present."

"You being here is enough of a present." I told him.

"So Lexi likes girls, but you don't?" He asked.

"Correct." I verified. "I promise there has never been anything between us. So, do you wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." He replied. Before we could get started, I noticed Sheriff Forbes was walking towards Damon and Lexi before her deputy stabbed Lexi with some vervain. What did Damon just do? They began to drag her out as everyone looked on in awe.

I tried to get out, but some deputies were guarding the door. That led to the two of us going out back. We got out just in time to see Damon stabbing Lexi with a stake. I couldn't believe it. Damon had killed her.

After a few minutes, I was seething. I was going to kill him.

"I'm gonna kill him." I announced.

"Sara, you need to calm down." Jeremy urged.

"I can't calm down. Damon keeps ruining this town. He killed Lexi, he killed Tanner, he killed Zach, and he abused Caroline. I have to end it." I explained.

"You can't do that." Jeremy iterated.

"Why do you want to save him?" I asked.

"Because I know it will tear you up." Jeremy responded. "You can't stoop to his level."

"You were right to stay away from me." I told him before I left. "I'm not to let Damon keep killing people."

I then headed home with a fire in my eyes. Damon was drinking something.

"I told you I'd take care of it." He replied before I pushed him to the ground. I began to repeatedly punch him as I refused to hold anything back. I took a stake and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

"How does it feel to be within an inch of your life?" I asked him.

"If you're gonna kill me, then do it." He taunted.

"I won't kill you because you saved my life." I told him before I grabbed his neck and snapped it.

So is there foreshadowing in this chapter? Why would it be worth mentioning Lexi's girlfriend if Sara won't see her? Also, you shouldn't expect Sara to be at a sleepover. Please don't forget to review.


	9. History Repeating

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy. I had a lot to drink last night since it helped quill my desire to kill my brother. Vampires don't get hangovers, but my hair was still a mess. I saw that I had about 15 minutes to get to school. I looked at my phone and noticed several messages from Jeremy. I skimmed them before I decided that I didn't want to bother and went back to sleep.

"Rise and shine." Damon called about an hour later, waking me up. He was in my room. I wish that I had some way to keep him from coming inside. "Get up. You're going to be late for school."

"Do you know when school starts?" I asked him. "I'm already late."

I then noticed that he was holding a cup.

"I brought you a piece offering." He declared, holding it out as I got out of bed. "Come you need it for blood circulation. It does dead flesh good. Okay, I'm sorry."

"Let me get into my bathroom so I can shower." I commanded him. He got out of the way before I went inside and grabbed a towel.

"I got the town off our back." He remarked as I began to work on my bra "It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry, and to prove it I won't drink from a human or from a blood bag for like a week…I'll adopt the Sara Diet, but nothing with feathers."

I put the undergarment back on when he said that and stepped back out.

"Because I realize that killing your oldest friend is beyond evil and yet somehow worthy of humor and sarcasm." I stated.

"Are you mimicking me?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, Sara, now that the Secret Society of Vampire Haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of thinking of new ways to destroy my sister's life." I responded.

"I can like go back to like brooding and stuff and writing about how I'm totally in love in Jeremy." He replied. I glared at him. He then went into an aside. "This is fun. I like this."

"And I will finally reveal my ulterior motive of my evil and diabolical plan." I declared.

"Yeah, I'm done playing." He remarked. Damn, I almost had him. "That's so like you, Damon. You like always like to have the last word."

He walked out of the room, leaving me to shower in peace. At least it did that. I think I could possibly break him down if I tried hard enough, but right now I wanted to bathe.

Once I was done with that, I dressed myself in a white dress with silver leggings. I took out my diary and once again began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_It's hard knowing that I'm never going to see Lexi again. I can't believe that last night was the last birthday I'm ever going to get to spend with her. I have a burning desire to kill Damon, but I promised myself that I wouldn't. I don't know what to do when it comes to Jeremy. My head is telling me to stay away, but my heart wants me to stay with him. I think he's close to being ready. The only question now is: Am I?_

I decided that I would see him after school, but I still had some time between now and then. I guess I needed to get something to eat, even though I didn't really feel like it. I didn't feel like hunting or doing much running. I guess this was the depression of losing my best friend. I could only imagine how Leah is going to feel when she finds out. I wish I could tell her, but I don't have her contact info or have any idea where she is.

I did end up going hunting mainly because I wanted to make sure I didn't go into anything when I went to see Jeremy. It was only a squirrel because that was the first thing that I found. From there, I washed my mouth and looked at the clock, realizing that I should get going. I headed to the school after a blue overcoat. I sat on a table and waited for Jeremy to come out. I had since come to a decision.

"Hi." I greeted.

"You weren't in class. We got a new history teacher and I was worried." He remarked.

"I got your messages, but I felt this conversation isn't one that should be had over the phone." I told him.

"I think a text saying 'I didn't kill my brother' would have sufficed." He quipped. He seemed happy to see me, which made this a whole lot harder for me.

"I didn't kill my brother." I stated. "You helped convince me not to."

"So what did you want to talk about?" He inquired as I got up off of the table.

"I'm gonna drop out of school." I informed him. "I figured it would be better if I backed off and kept my distance."

"You can't do that." He replied. "You make school somewhere that I look forward to going to."

"It'll be better this way." I told him. I was holding back the tears. I'm not supposed to be the one crying here. "It'll be easier for you to move on if you hate me."

"I can't hate you, Sara." He responded. I had to take that into account. I wanted to kiss him. I truly wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. I had to stay away.

I went home and took out my favorite book and grabbed my pen.

_I did it. I said what I wanted to stay and I didn't give in. I wanted to, but maybe now I can go somewhere and make a life that Damon won't ruin. Yeah, it won't be the same, but different might be good. It might be just what I need. I just hope that I made the right decision. _

My writing was suddenly interrupted by the ringtone of "You Belong with Me". I had set it for Jeremy long ago, even though it was kind of dated by now. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Jeremy, you really shouldn't be calling me." I told him.

"I need your help." He responded. "It's kind of urgent and not really something that I want to say over the phone. Can you please come over?"

"I'll be right there." I stated. If there was a reason for me to stay, it was that I didn't want to stop protecting him.

I noticed Bonnie was in the house when I got there.

"Hey." Jeremy greeted me. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry for calling, but it's important."

He then came outside.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Damon was at the school today talking to Bonnie." He told me. "He threatened her, Sara."

"I have no idea why Damon would be talking to Bonnie." I responded.

"She has this necklace." He explained. "Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie, now Damon wants it back. He's antagonizing her."

"What's so special about this necklace?" I mused.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage or something." Jeremy told me. "It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here in the Civil War…when you did."

"Her name was Emily and she was Katherine's handmaiden." I replied as I walked closer to him. "She was a witch like Bonnie."

"You know about Bonnie?" He asked in surprise.

"I knew about the Bennetts for a long time." I said.

"Well now Damon knows and for some reason he wants that necklace." He responded.

"Does it have an amber crystal by any chance?" I inquired.

"Yeah." He answered. "Have you seen it?"

"It belonged to Katherine. I think Emily must have given it to her." I replied. "I don't know what that means, but I'll find out what Damon wants with it."

"Are you sure he'll tell you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll get it out of him." I promised.

I found Damon at the bar of the Grill.

"So, Sara…" I started. He looked at me. "I think we should start over and give this sibling thing another chance. We used to be so close long ago."

"Like, I don't, Damon." He replied. Okay, that valley girl was kind of annoying. "I like totally don't trust you and you like kill everyone and stuff and you're a such a meanie…I can't keep doing this."

Thank God.

"Can I have a coffee?" I asked the bartender. I then looked back to my brother. "So, why the bottle?"

"I'm on edge because of what else I've been drinking." He explained. I can't believe that he was actually doing it. I really didn't have a problem with him drinking from bags. I just didn't want him to kill people.

"Why don't you just leave and drink from some people there?" I asked.

"No, I like it on the edge." He answered as my coffee arrived. "You know I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not your babysitter." I responded.

"Then what are you doing?" He inquired.

"I want to hang out with my brother." I declared as I took the bottle. I also noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jenna and Elena were here. The teenager seemed happy, which was a good thing.

We started to play darts and I threw another one right at the bull's-eye.

"Lucky shot." Damon declared.

"Nope, it's a skill 145 years in the making." I said.

"You're beating me." He noted.

"That's because I'm better than you." I told him cockily.

"I'm onto you. You're up to something." He commented as he got closer to me.

"Do you prefer broody girl?" I asked.

"What game do you think you're playing?" He grilled.

"That's an interesting question because I have been asking you that for months." I responded. "It must be frustrating to not know the answer."

After we were done at the Grill, we went to the school and more particularly, the football field. I had acquired a football and threw it to him.

"You wanna play?" I asked.

"You wouldn't even know how to play this game if not for me." He reminded me as he put his bottle down. He took the ball and threw it long. He raced to catch it and I dashed over and tackled him, knocking both of us to the ground. "Wow, you hit hard for a girl."

"That's what happens when you drink my diet." I stated.

"You know you've impressed me, Sara." He remarked. "All this fun with booze and football. You're a real tomboy. Now we're looking at the stars. What do you want?"

He had gotten up at that point. At that point, I got up too.

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine wasn't real." I told him. He looked exasperated. "She compelled and we didn't have a choice. It took me years to figure it out, but that's not love."

"No, Sara, we are not going there." He told me as he got up off the ground.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal and the necklace that Bonnie has?" I asked bluntly, deciding not to play anymore.

"How do you know about that?" He inquired as I then got up.

"Don't play dumb. You knew that Bonnie would tell Jeremy about it." I explained.

"But how did you know it was Katherine's?" He questioned. "Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, you weren't."

"Yes I was." I told him. "I was the last one to see her before she was taken away."

He looked genuinely shocked by my admission. I guess that he never knew that part.

"Now what do you want with the necklace?" I asked him.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked.

"We were too busy doing other things." I responded. He then sped in front of me. It seemed I had angered him.

"I could rip your heart out." He stated.

"I'd like to see that." I remarked calmly.

"I have a bigger surprise, Sara." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. He then began to walk away before he turned around. "I'm gonna bring her back."

What? As in I mean…what?

"How can you bring Katherine back?" I asked him as I started to follow him. We were now in the parking lot near where he killed Mr. Tanner.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, do you remember what it was like here?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, there was a lot of fear and hysteria." I answered.

"The townspeople were killing vampires one-by-one." He remarked. "When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily. I said 'Name your price. I'll do anything. Just protect her.', and she did."

"How?" I inquired.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal." He responded as he waved his hands. "While the church was burning and we thought that she was burning it, but she wasn't."

"I saw her go inside." I replied.

"There's a tomb underneath the church that Emily created." He told me. "The spell sealed Katherine in the tomb, protecting her from the fire."

"Are you saying Katherine's still alive?" I asked in surprise.

"If you want to call it that. She hasn't fed at all since being there and you know what happens when a vampire doesn't feed." He reminded me. "Did you know that witches can draw power from celestial events? Neither did I, but apparently the crystal's power is fueled by the comet. For it to work again, I had to wait for it to come back."

I was surprised by how well thought out his plan was.

"The sucky thing was it was a 145-year-comet as opposed to like a 70-year-comet." He remarked. "I got the crystal, and then Caroline took the crystal and gave it to Bonnie."

"Why would Emily help you?" I asked, still confused.

"Because she knew that they would come for her too." Damon declared. "She asked me to keep her lineage alive."

"Yes, you saved her children, but I could never figure out why." I told him.

"That's the only thing that's keeping me from killing Bonnie to get the necklace back now." He replied. "So do you wanna play some more?"

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Jeremy. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Bonnie." He told me. "Emily is possessing her or something. She said something."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said 'I won't let him have it. I must be destroyed.', and she just left." He explained.

"Where do you think she went?" I questioned.

"I don't know…Fell's Church." He responded. "That's where Bonnie ended up in her dreams. We have to help her, Sara."

"Stay there and I'll go find her." I instructed before I hung up. I then noticed that Damon was gone. He must have been listening.

When I got there, I found Damon impaled on a tree. I helped him off.

"Oh, that hurts." He replied. "Screw this. I'm going back to human blood."

"Sara." Emily remarked.

"Hello, Emily." I greeted her.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily declared.

"What do you mean evil?" I questioned.

"Emily, I swear to God that I'll make you regret this." Damon groaned.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily stated.

"Them, you told me it was just Katherine." I replied angrily to my brother.

"It doesn't matter." Damon responded.

"I never should have trusted you." I told him.

"With one comes all." Emily explained. "In order to save her, I had to save them all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon declared as he got to his feet.

"This isn't about love, is it?" I asked him. "This is about revenge."

"It's both." Damon admitted. I grabbed onto his shoulders and held him back.

"Damon, you can't do this." I warned him.

"Why not?" He challenged, struggling in my arms. "They killed 27 people and called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"They were vampires, Damon." I reminded him. "You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves whatever it gets." Damon said icily.

"You can't blame innocent people for what their ancestors did." I told him.

"They are not innocent." He responded. "Do you think Logan was innocent when he shot you just for being a vampire? They already know too much and they've burn your little grand-witch right where they killed you."

That part was to Emily.

"Things are different now." Emily replied.

"Don't do this." Damon begged.

"I can't free them." Emily stated. "I won't. Incindia!"

The ground around her lit up and she threw the necklace into the air.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy declared as he arrived. I thought I told him to let me handle this. The necklace exploded and the fire went away. I grabbed onto him.

Once it was over, Bonnie looked dazed. Damon charged at her and bit into her neck. I ran over and tore him off before I looked at her bloody neck.

"She's still alive but barely. I can save her." I told Jeremy. I bit into my wrist and fed her my blood. She looked confused as I forced her to swallow.

"It's healing." Jeremy noted.

A few minutes later, I found Damon sitting on a stump.

"Katherine never compelled me." He declared. "I knew everything, every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now."

I then went over to Jeremy trying to console a very confused Bonnie.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I told her. It had turned out that Jeremy drove Bonnie's car, which I'm pretty sure was illegal, but it was easier than his motorcycle.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" She asked.

"It's tell you. Let's just get out of here." He instructed. "Sara's not going to hurt you."

He helped her into her car and then decided to talk to me.

"Is she danger of becoming a vampire?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system." I explained. "Just keep an eye on her tonight. She should be fine by tomorrow."

"I'm gonna tell her, Sara." He stated. "I can't keep this from her anymore and I want someone to talk to."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I know I can trust her." He told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

"You saved her life." He reminded me. "You know I think I can do this, Sara. I think I can be with you. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

Great, now I feel even worse about what I'm about to say.

"I can't." I told him. "I need to go. Too many people have died and I just want you to have a normal life. It'll be over when I'm gone and you're better off without me."

I was crying once again.

"No, don't go." He urged. "I know you think you're protecting me, but I feel safer with you here."

"Jeremy, don't make this harder than it is." I instructed. "Coming home was a mistake."

"Don't go." He begged this time. "This is your home. Please don't go."

I gave him a quick kiss, before I walked away.

"Goodbye, Jeremy." I told him.

As I walked, I ignored his angry protest.

I went home, wanting to write in my diary, but I couldn't. Instead, I threw the book at my bed. I didn't want to go, but I had to.

For starters, Damon doesn't seem to grasp that valley girl is very far from Sara. And she and Jeremy broke up again. I'm glad that I got to skip most of the Emily stuff, because I really hate her and it's a reason I dislike the episode so much, Alaric makes it bearable, but he won't be appearing until later. Please don'r forget to review.


	10. The Turning Point

_Dear Diary_

_I can't sleep. I can't believe that I told Jeremy that I can't do this anymore. I want to be able to do it. He basically laid his heart out on the line and I bolted. I want to tell him how I love him. I truly do, but it's not safe. Most of what I've been protecting him from was my fault to begin with. Okay, maybe Damon didn't come here just because of me, but the things that he's done are. I'd like to think that with him leaving I'll be free of all of this, but I don't want this kind of life for Jeremy. God I sound like Edward Cullen. _

You know it's kind of ironic how I became so drawn into writing when my father was horrible at it.

In the morning, I prepared to leave. I was not treated to Damon waking me up in the morning. I was able to shower in peace. He seemed kind of depressed. I put on a navy tank top with a white blazer and black leather pants. I found Damon in the foyer, looking out the window. I wanted him to leave more than I wanted to leave myself.

"So any idea where you're going?" I asked, making conversation.

"London, maybe. I could see some friends." He mused.

"You don't have any friends, Damon." I reminded him. I had friends, but he didn't. I could see some friends if I could find them.

"You're right, Sara. I only have you." He quipped. "So what are we doing? How about we try out for _The Amazing Race?"_

"We're not going anywhere." I told him. I didn't really think that it would work well. "I want to live my life as far away from you as possible. Seriously, where are you going because neither of us is going to stay here?"

Suddenly the bell rang. I went to answer it, thinking it might possibly be Jeremy. It wasn't. It was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Damon." She told me.

"Sure." I replied as my brother came to the door.

"Sheriff, what a surprise." Damon remarked.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." She explained.

"Come in." Damon invited.

He took her outside because I wasn't supposed to be listening to what they were talking about. I hated being treated like a child and I listened to what they were saying anyway. It turned out that there was another vampire attack. Damon was either confused by it, or he took acting lessons. Neither was out of the question if you ask me. It's possible though that it wasn't Damon, but I would need to find out for sure. What I do know is that I can't leave Jeremy if there is another vampire in town.

I didn't know how long they would be talking, so I decided to take out a book to read. I mentioned before that I like to read, especially newer stuff. Damon prefers older books, so a lot of mine are not on the shelves. Anyway, I was reading a book called _The Silver Linings Playbook,_ which was a love story about gambling and mental illness. It was really good and I hope that it gets made into a movie someday. It could become my new all-time favorite.

I wanted to text Jeremy or someone. I wish I knew my friends were. I did have other ones, but I just don't know where they are. Some of them I lost contact with years ago. You know there's one way that I can help solve this. I think I'm gonna to start a Facebook page. That'll have to wait until I figure this current problem out.

Eventually, Damon let her out.

"Thank you for stopping by." He told her.

"Let me know what you come up with." She instructed.

Once she was gone, I pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked. "I thought you said that you would stop killing people."

He shoved me off.

"Get off me." He ordered. "A: Don't touch me, and B: do you really think that I would just leave a body out in the middle of the sidewalk like that when I'm trying to keep a low profile? That means C: there's another vampire here."

"When did they get here?" I asked. I mean there was no way it was impossible. We're not that rare.

"Who knows, but probably sometime after we did?" He answered. "I guess it's not our problem because we both going away."

"No, I'm not leaving here while there's another vampire." I responded. "I don't want anyone to go after Jeremy. I have to be here to protect him. You know that I can't leave."

"And I was beginning to think that you didn't love him." Damon quipped. That shocked me a little. "Face it, Sara. You don't want to leave."

"Stop psychoanalyzing me and tell me how we're supposed to find this person." I ordered.

"I think you should leave this to the pros and you should focus on your eternal love for your human." Damon told me.

"Since when are you trying to enforce my relationship with Jeremy?" I asked, utterly baffled.

"It's called shipping. It's short for relationship-ing." He explained. "In addition to you and him, I want to see Blondie and Elena get it on."

I needed to go because I couldn't hear Damon talk about shipping anymore. I decided that I would tell Jeremy about the other vampire. I probably wouldn't tell him how I love him.

I ended up sitting on the same table as yesterday as I contemplated why I wore leather. He walked out minutes after I sat down.

"Hey." I greeted him. "We need to talk. I think you should sit down."

He took a seat next to me.

"There's another vampire in town." I told him. "A body was left out in the open. It must be somebody new because you only leave a body like that if you're sloppy or trying to send a message."

"Are you sure it's not Damon?" He inquired.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think this wasn't him." I responded. "I mean he killed Lexi to cover for himself."

"So what do we do?" He asked. I wish he didn't use the word we.

"We can't do anything." I remarked. "I'll stay until we have this thing solved."

You know I think it's possible I'm afraid of love. I don't know if I actually deserve to feel happy and that's why I keep trying to push him away.

"Damon is tracking this person right now." I told him. "I'm telling you this because I said no more secrets, but I don't want you to get involved in this."

"You know I thought you were going to tell me goodbye." Jeremy mentioned.

"I'm not doing that yet." I declared. I think I wanted to not do it at all.

I went back home and got back to my book. I actually decided that I didn't want to finish it right now and took out my laptop and went to the website. After I had started my account, I realized that I had no idea who I was going to be friends with. I decided to start with Bonnie. How does it take to for a friend request to be approved or denied anyway? I wanted to work on my page before I got to relationship status. I didn't know what to put there. I can't define what I have with Jeremy. I looked at the clock and realized that it had been an hour. Wow, you can really waste time with this stuff. I remembered there was a career fair at the school and decided to go because I thought Jeremy would be there…and a crowded place is one of the best places to find a vampire.

I found Jeremy was talking to Matt. I tried to think of what to say here. I don't know if it was a good idea for me to keep fighting it. I seemed to be pushing myself closer rather than pushing him away.

"So what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked me. "This doesn't really seem like your scene. Are you here because you want to make sure that I'm safe? It's a little weird."

"I know this isn't how things usually go, but I hope it's okay with you." I remarked.

"Sure, if it means that I get to spend time with you." He replied. That was really romantic.

"When I was younger, I wanted to be a nurse, but my father had other plans." I explained. "When I got the chance to do something on my own, nurse wasn't really an option."

"The blood would prevent that." He agreed. "So have you ever worked?"

"I've dabbled in a lot of things, but I never really could stick with anything." I told him.

"You didn't find anything that you loved?" He asked.

'No, I loved a lot of it, from being a silent film actress to working as a waitress, but I couldn't keep doing it because people would realize that I wasn't getting older." I replied.

"How long does that take?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It's usually a few years." I responded. "I always have to go. I could stay for at most 10 years. So what did you want to do?"

"Is there any point to me telling you if you don't plan on being in it?" He questioned. That was kind of harsh. "If you're gonna leave, will you just go?"

"Hide me." Jenna interrupted us.

"Why?" Jeremy asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"The Scum Fell has landed." Jenna answered.

"Logan's here?" He responded. Okay, I just figured out who the vampire is.

"Logan Fell?" I asked. What was he doing here? Who turned him? Seriously, who turned him because I don't know of any other vampires in this town? I would think that they would want to stay away with all of the history. They talked about the massacre pretty much everywhere that I went, even though the massacre didn't really happen. Okay, it happened, but no one died. I guess I needed to focus on Logan right now. I walked out into the hallway and there was Logan. He noticed me and waved, quite creepily I might add.

"Sara, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, having stepped into the hallway.

"Jenna." Logan greeted his ex after he walked over. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"It's called self-preservation." Jenna answered. She needs to keep dodging him so she doesn't find out the truth and Damon doesn't have to erase her memory, which I'm not even if he would do.'

"Jeremy, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" I requested. I think he realized something was up, but he didn't know what.

"Let's go to one of the booths." Jeremy suggested before they walked away, leaving me alone with the newsman.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You know you're brother asked the same thing." He noted.

"What were you doing with my brother?" I questioned.

"I was having a nice chat with him." Logan replied. "You he's gonna have a tough time taking all of those bullets out of him. So how about we skip the 'Who turned me?' part and get down to business. How do I become a daywalker?"

"It's a Salvatore family secret." I lied. I think that he might buy that.

"Well I want to know it because there obviously is a way." He declared. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very easy for me to expose you."

"You want to know how to walk in the sun?" I asked him haughtily.

"I do." He replied.

"You can't." I declared. "Don't ever threaten me again or I'll make sure that you regret it. You'd wish I shot you with wooden bullets."

I then walked away and got a call from my brother. I decided to take it outside.

"Logan Fell is a vampire." He told me. "And when I find him, I am going to rip his heart out."

"He said that he shot you. Are you okay?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not okay. It hurt, and he ruined some designer shirts. Those aren't cheap." He replied. "I just need to find him."

"There's no need. He's at the school." I told him.

"Well then I'm coming over." Damon declared. "Why is he there?"

"A crowd is the perfect place to hide." I reminded him. Damon hung up and then I noticed that Jeremy was right beside me.

"So is there anything you'd like to tell me?" He questioned angrily. "How did Logan even die?"

"When I was looking for Vicki, Logan found and shot me. Damon killed him and Vicki drank from his corpse. I guess someone gave him some blood beforehand." I explained.

"We need to find him." Jeremy replied. "I don't want going anywhere near Jenna."

"Let's go back into the school. Damon said that he's coming here too." I said.

We went into the school and found Matt.

"Have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" The Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, he just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt answered. Okay, that's really bad.

"Stay here…and I mean it this time." I instructed as I went to the find him. I called Damon. "Logan has Caroline. We need to make sure that she's safe before we kill him."

"How about you save and I kill?" Damon suggested. I guess that would work.

We ended up meeting and found Logan stopped at a stopped sign. You know most of us don't do that. I do, but most don't. I tore him out of the car and Damon took several shots at him. I decided that he had everything under control and grabbed Caroline. She was still unconscious and I began to carry her home. I knew I would have to wake her up, but I waited until we were at her house.

"Sara?" She asked in surprise. "How did I get here?"

"What do you remember?" I questioned.

"I know Logan attacked me." Caroline replied. I guess he hadn't compelled her. I don't know if he even knew how to do it. "My head hurts."

"Can I come in so I can help you into bed?" I asked.

"You can come in, but I don't think I need any help." She responded. I opened the door and stepped inside with her.

"My brother is taking care of Logan. He won't get away with hurting you like that." I told her. "So are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Sara. I just need some sleep." She responded.

I then went back to the school.

"Did you get Caroline?" Jeremy asked as soon as he saw me. I guess that was the most important thing.

"She's safe at home." I replied.

"Where's Logan?" He then questioned.

"Damon was taking care of him." I answered. "We won't see him again."

He responded with a simple 'Okay.'.

"So do you understand why we can't be together?" I inquired.

"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy asked.

"I can get there." I told him.

"I know, but I want to give you a ride." He stated. I decided to let him give me a ride as I went out to his motorcycle. He then presented me with a helmet. "I got you one of your own."

I put the helmet on and got on the back of the bike.

She parked in my driveway and I got off and took the helmet off as he did the same.

"You know the thing about you leaving was harsh." He commented. "I'm sorry."

"You have the right to be angry." I responded. "This can't work between us."

"You don't know that and even if it doesn't work in the future, there's no reason that it can't work now." He pointed out. "Most relationships don't last very long anyway. I mean look at Taylor Swift. Can you say that you don't love me?"

"Jeremy…" I responded.

"You asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up." He continued. "I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to draw things, maybe a comic book or something or illustrator. Then my parents died and I began writing. Maybe I could do both, but I do know how everything is going to turn out and I don't care. All I care about is that I love you, Sara. The bad stuff was there before you got here. You've honestly brought more good into my life than you have bad."

"I can't." I repeated. I barely was able to get it out. I began to walk towards my house. I should have expected him to follow me. "Jeremy…"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I kissed back hungrily. We started to make out as we entered my house. I felt the veins growing and I pulled away.

"I don't care about that, Sara." He told me. "I know you won't hurt me."

I was able to make it stop and we continued to kiss before we went to my bedroom. Once we were inside, we began to take off each other's clothing. He laid me down on my bed and it was perfect. It was amazing. It was all that I wanted.

Once we were done, he had his underwear on and I wore his shirt over mine.

"You know I've never been in your room before." He remarked as we cuddled on my bed.

"Well, it's been mostly the same for the past few years." I explained.

"So what do you do with your stuff when you leave?" Jeremy inquired.

"Yes, this is my favorite place in the world to be." I answered as he stroked my hair. I was perfectly okay with letting him lead. "Every memory that I consider worth keeping is in here."

"Do you want some water?" I questioned.

"Sure." He replied as I got up off of the bed. I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I went down to the kitchen. I looked for a clean glass, which was surprisingly difficult.

I went back up to the room and something wasn't right. Jeremy and most of his clothes were gone and he had left his bracelet on the nightstand next to the picture of Katherine. This is not good.

Well, Jeremy freaked out upon finding out that Katherine looks like his sister. Also Sara decided to join Facebook and was reading a book. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Bloodlines

I left Jeremy a voicemail, but didn't actually talk to him. I would need to.

My first instinct was that Jeremy was angry because I didn't tell him about Katherine. I decided that since it was late, I would talk to him in the morning. I hoped that he wouldn't be cold with his shirt. I mean yeah, he had a t-shirt and jacket, but it was still kind of cold outside and he was on a motorcycle that would make it colder. I decided to sleep on it and I could call him in the morning.

In the morning, I was dressed in a white dress and leather jacket. I went to Jeremy's house and inspected the windows. I determined that Jenna and Elena were there, but not him. It was too early for him to be at school, so I decided to check the Grill to see if he had gone to get breakfast. I didn't find Jeremy there, but I did find Matt. Maybe he would know where Jeremy was.

"Do you know where Jeremy is?" I asked immediately. I didn't have time for small talk.

"No." He answered. "I thought the two of you left the school together last night."

"We did, but he left and I don't know where he is." I explained before I exited the restaurant and decided that I should try calling him again. I heard it ring a few times. Come on, Jeremy. Pick up. I need to know where you are. Finally someone answered it.

"Jeremy's phone." Damon replied. What? Why did Damon have Jeremy's phone? Was Jeremy with him somewhere? Where was Damon since he didn't come last night anyway?

"Where is he? Where are you? Why do you have his phone?" I asked in succession. I then decided to add. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's right here." Damon answered. "He's definitely okay. You can talk to him. Your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

I waited for a few seconds, but I never heard the phone exchange hands.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that he wants to talk to you." Damon remarked.

"Tell me where the two of you are so I can come get him." I demanded. I was pretty concerned because Jeremy wasn't wearing his bracelet, meaning Damon could do anything to him. "If you do anything to him, I swear that I will make you regret it."

"You have a wonderful day." He told me before he hung up. I don't know if there was any point to calling back right now. I would have to wait for Damon to give the device back to him.

I then went home and began to decide what I was going to do next. I would write some more. That usually helped me figure things.

_Dear Diary_

_Damon is with Jeremy somewhere. I don't know if Jeremy is willing in it or not, but I'm guess probably not. I'm really worried about him. I didn't know how to tell him that my last serious relationship was with a girl identical to his sister. I don't think that I can tell him the truth over the phone…if I can even talk to him over the phone. I have to do something. Maybe Bonnie knows some way to find him. I guess I'm going to school. _

I walked out the door to head to school. I never officially dropped out. I just stopped showing up. I guess I could use the excuse that I was sick or something. My compulsion worked well enough for onetime things. I compelled the secretary that I had a doctor's note. When I went to History where I had yet to meet the new teacher, I found I was the first one there.

"Are you in this class?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm Sara Salvatore." I responded. "I know I haven't been here recently. I was…sick."

"Well I'm Alaric Saltzman." He told me. Wow, I had been 162 years and I've never heard the name Alaric. Yeah, there was a king of the Visigoths named Alaric, but I didn't know people still used it. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're back. Your old teacher said great things about you."

"Really?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. I didn't think Tanner liked me that much.

"Well he did think you had were a little of a know-it-all." He replied.

"He was asking for it." I argued as more students began to arrive.

At lunch, I found Bonnie outside.

"Bonnie." I called to her, before I walked up to her.

"Sara, I didn't know you were back in school." She commented. "Also, why did you send me a friend request? I didn't even know that you were on Facebook,"

"I just joined." I replied. That reminds me. I should probably change my status to 'in a relationship.' "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"I need to talk to you." I explained. "You see Jeremy is somewhere with Damon and I was wondering if you could use a spell to help me find him."

"Sara, I know that Jeremy is okay with this, but I'm not sure that I am." She told me.

"I'm asking you because I'm scared, Bonnie. Will you please help me?" I requested.

We took a seat at a table and I took the bracelet out of my bag.

"I have Jeremy's bracelet." I told her. "I think you can use to find out where he is."

"How do you know that I can do this?" She inquired.

"Because I've seen other witches do things like this." I answered.

"I'm still new. I don't think I can." Bonnie remarked.

"Just try it." I urged.

"Okay." She agreed as she took the bracelet. "Nothing's happening. There's no image."

She then tried to cast another spell and nothing happened. I think for some reason her powers weren't working. This was not something that I wanted right now. Why did I have such bad luck? Though, I should be concerned for her.

"Something's wrong with me. My powers aren't working." She declared. "I need to go. I'm sorry, Sara. I can't help you."

I decided that I would skip for the rest of the day. I went to check the roads for anything. I found Jeremy's motorcycle not far from our house. I was torn up. I could probably fix it sometime, but I didn't have the time for that right now. If he had insurance, he'd probably be able to get a new one anyway. At that point, I decided to call him once again. I got no answer. I don't know what I was going to do. I had to figure something out.

I should probably calm down. Damon won't hurt Jeremy. Maybe he just found him on the side of the road and took him somewhere. I'm assuming that he was okay this morning. Maybe it would be good for me to give Jeremy some time. The only problem is I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. How long is it going to take for him to come back? Where did Damon take him and why was Damon out of town anyway?

I need to catch up on my homework. I'm sure that I could probably do it pretty quickly. I decided that I would check me email first. To my surprise, I had a new friend request. I wasn't expecting any because Bonnie was the only one who even knew that I was on Facebook. It opened it up and it was from Leah Stevens. I checked out her page and I think she figured out about Lexi's death because her status was angry and depressed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to accept her friend request, even though I probably wouldn't be seeing her again anytime soon.

I then decided that I check Jeremy's page to see if he had updated since yesterday. He hadn't. I wanted to call him again and this time I managed to get through.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"What do you want, Sara?" He asked angrily. Yeah, I think the whole Katherine thing upset him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"You lied to me." Jeremy remarked.

"I didn't lie. I just never told you what Katherine looked like." I pointed out.

"Omission is still lying." Jeremy told me. Okay, he had me there.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up." I responded.

"Katherine looks just like Elena. Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I can tell you more, but I don't want to do it over the phone." I requested. I didn't get a response. I think he had hung up on me. I sighed. I hoped that he would let me explain myself when he got back, which I hoped would be soon. I wonder if it would be possible for me to trace the call…actually I think that would work better if he was calling me.

So, so far I wasn't having much luck with science or magic locating Jeremy. There had to be something that I could do. Wait, Bonnie wasn't the only witch in town. She lived with her grandmother. Maybe I could talk to her. I had a little bit of history with Sheila Bennett, but I wasn't sure if she remembered me. I went to her house and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Can I help you?" She asked me. She didn't seem to recognize me, which I guess I was okay with."

"My name is Sara. I'm a friend of Bonnie's. I was wondering if she's here right now." I held out my hand for her to shake. Hopefully it would let her know that she can trust me.

"She was, but not anymore." The woman answered.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"No, but you do." She told me. I do?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I told her to face down her fear and I'm sensing that you know exactly why she was scared." She explained. "You know what I am, and yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you."

"Do you trust me?" I responded.

"I trust that you'll keep her safe." Sheila replied. "You should get going. I'm not inviting you in. I'm sure you understand."

I needed to think. What was Bonnie afraid of? Well she was afraid of Damon, but I don't think that she went to find him. What else was Bonnie afraid of? Maybe it wasn't Damon, but a particular thing that he did and of course. She's afraid because of what happened at Fell's Church and to face her fear, she would have to go back there.

I knew that I needed to get down there right away. I tried to call Bonnie, but I didn't get anything. That meant that she could be in trouble. I saw a hole in the ground and went down. She had found the tomb. I landed behind Bonnie and…she screamed. I guess I did kind of sneak up on her.

"Bonnie, it's me." I told her. "It's Sara."

She calmed down after a few seconds. I do wonder how this whole suddenly formed in the ground. The ground seemed pretty sturdy before. I had to get her out of here.

"Sara? The ground gave way and I fell." She explained. I kind of figured that.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." I told her.

"How?" She asked. "We're like 20 feet underground."

I think it was actually closer to 30.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight." I instructed. She did both and then I leapt out. It was after dark now. "Okay, you can open them now."

She saw that we were back on the surface.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked.

"Your grandma told me that you were trying to conquer your fear and I figured the rest out." I explained.

"I heard them down there." She told me. "Are they in pain?"

"No, they can't feel anything at this point." I explained.

"But if they get blood…" She stated.

"They won't get." I told her. "No one is going to open that. You're safe now, Bonnie."

I could only hope that Jeremy would be safe too. I don't think that he was anywhere nearby. All I could do right now is wait for him to come back. I then had an idea.

"Do you want to call Caroline and maybe go to the Grill? Or maybe we could get some takeout?" I suggested.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find out where Jeremy and Damon are?" The witch asked me.

"Well I talked to him, and he seems to be fine wherever he is." I replied. "I could just sit and wait, or I could do something."

"The Grill sounds okay, but Caroline is visiting her dad in Memphis right now."

We went down the Grill and we happened to see Elena was there. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey." Elena greeted Bonnie.

"Hi." Bonnie reciprocated. You know it's weird how they used to be best friends. I wonder if they could be friends again.

"So we were about to have dinner." I remarked. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure." Elena declared. "By the way, Sara, do you know where Jeremy is because Jenna called me and she doesn't have a clue."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." I declared. "My brother took him somewhere."

"Are you sure that you can trust your brother?" Elena asked.

"Yes." I answered. I had to trust him right now and convince myself that he'd come back safely. "So how's school going?"

"Mr. Saltzman gave me this paper for extra credit. I think I may be starting to get back on track." She answered.

After dinner, I decided to take Bonnie home. Sheila opened the door as we arrived.

"Well, look who's returned from battle." She said as she gave her granddaughter a hug. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?"

Bonnie went inside of the house at that time.

"Thank you." She told me.

"I appreciate your help, Sara." She told me. I think she did remember me after all.

"You're welcome, Sheila." I told her.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered me." Sheila commented.

"It was October 1969. You were leading the only Anti-War sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls." I remarked. "People were mesmerized when you spoke. I was at least."

"The cops weren't mesmerized." She reminisced. "You took a big risk coming here and letting me rid you. It could have gone much differently."

"Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew I could trust you." I replied.

"So I take that Bonnie knows. Just be warned Miss Salvatore. I will protect my own before all others." She declared.

"I understand." I responded.

"Good night then." She told me.

"Good night, Sheila." I reciprocated.

Jeremy ended up returning the next day with Damon. Both seemed to be okay. I decided to scold my brother first.

"Where have you been? How could you take Jeremy away like that?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not in the mood." Damon replied. "Your BFF's GF wailed on me last night."

Jeremy then went into my room.

"You could have told me you know." He stated. He seemed to be calmer now. "I could have handled it."

"I didn't know how." I admitted. "I'm sorry you found out the way that you did."

"You said that you would tell me the truth." He reminded him. "I candle handle it, Sara. I can handle that you're a vampire, Bonnie is a witch and I could have handled that your ex-girlfriend looked exactly like my sister. I don't like being lied to."

"I can tell you that Elena is nothing like Katherine. I spent the summer finding that out and watching her. In doing that, I accidentally fell for you. I know it's kind of stalking, but I saved Elena from the accident. I dove in when I saw the crash. Your dad was conscious, but he requested I save her first. I went back for him and your mom, but it was too late. I was in town to see Zach." I explained.

"No knew how she got out of the car." He replied. "You saved her."

"I couldn't leave town without getting to know first. I'm sorry for not telling you and I understand if you don't want to speak to me again."

"Why does Elena look like Katherine?" He asked. This was going to be big.

"I didn't know. It didn't make sense because she was a Pierce and Elena is a Gilbert. I thought Elena might have been adopted, but she wasn't. Your mother did give birth to her. Though, I found something interesting when I was looking. Your mother was only admitted to the maternity ward once." I told him.

"What are you saying?" He questioned.

"Elena wasn't adopted, but you were Jeremy." I answered.

"Oh my god." He declared.

"Jeremy, I don't care if you're not a Gilbert. I love you just the same. I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you this and if there's anything else you want to know, just ask." I responded before we hugged and kiss. "By the way, you need to change your Relationship Status."

"You're on Facebook?" He asked in surprise.

Later in the night, Jeremy had gone home. I was sleeping when I heard a sound. I was after 3:00. I didn't know who it could possibly be. My first instinct was to grab a stake. I turned on the light and there was the short blonde girl, dressed in a black dress like she was mourning.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Lexi was all that I had." Leah explained. "We were supposed to be together forever. While she was gone, I found a witch. I wanted to marry her with this."

She pulled out a ring with a lapis lazuli stone.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping him. I didn't know he was your boyfriend." She apologized.

"I still don't know what you're doing here." I admitted.

"I know I'm not Lexi, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. I'm not going to kill Damon, but I don't want to be alone." Leah told me.

I pulled her in and gave her the hug she desperately needed.

"You can stay as long as you need to." I stated.

Foreshadowing! You probably expected Leah to make an appearance, but probably didn't expect her to be staying in the boarding house. There will definitely be more Saremy moments in the next chapter. Oh and Jeremy's adopted, not Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Unpleasantville

In the morning, I woke up for school and decided to go get Leah up.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"7:00." I answered.

"Why the fuck are you up so early?" The blonde vampire inquired.

"Because I'm going to school and so are you." I told her.

"But I already graduated." Leah argued. "I was 20 when Lexi turned me."

"No offense, but you don't look 20." I responded. "This is a good way to blend and while I'm not saying that you need to do it right away, it'll be a good place to find someone to move on with, but it will also be a good place for me to keep an eye on you."

The next day, I was with Jeremy in my room.

"So is she really going to be staying here?" He asked.

"Yes. She's suffered a great loss, and as hard as it was for me to lose Lexi, it was even harder for her." I explained. "But I promise that she'll be good. She's not usually like what you saw the other night. I got you some vervain."

I took out a box and opened it on the bed.

"I made this necklace for Elena and one for Caroline too and a perfume for Jenna and some extra. Just know that as long as it's in you or on you, you'll be protected from compulsion." I told him.

"It's so much to remember." He replied. "So do you know anything about that guy in the road?"

"Do you know what he looked like?" I asked.

"I didn't see his face. He was wearing a hoodie." Jeremy told me.

"Well as long as he and any other vampires are in town, we need to be careful, and it will also keep Damon under control." I remarked.

Jeremy then went home and I began to write some more.

_Dear Diary_

_It's nice having another girl around the house except for the fact that she didn't pack anything and keeps borrowing my clothes. She promised that she would get some of her own soon. Right now, I'm waiting for Jeremy to ask me to the 50s dance. I know he's going to ask me and I already have my dress picked out. I hope we can find out what this other wants soon, because I don't really want it to interfere with the dance._

The next day Leah and I came downstairs, dressed for school. We found Damon throwing books all over the floor. I was in a short grey blouse over a white cami and jeans.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about." Damon answered without looking at me.

"Well you putting Jeremy in harm's way kind of makes it my concern." I pointed out.

"You should be mad at her then." Damon stated as he inspected a book.

"You took him to Atlanta mostly without his consent." I remarked before I looked over at the blonde. "Also, Leah has already apologized for what she did to him and you haven't."

"Jeremy and I had fun there until this one showed up." Damon said, finally looking at me.

"You know it's so obvious." I commented. "You're bitter that one of us gets to be with the one that we love and poor Katherine is just out of reach. You must be looking for another way to get into the tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." He remarked.

"Well you're transparent when you're deflecting." I countered.

"Don't you two have school?" He asked.

The two of us then began to walk there.

"So, what's this tomb that you two were talking about?" Leah asked me.

"There's a tomb underneath Fell's Church that has held 27 vampires for 145 years, one of them being Damon's and my ex-girlfriend Katherine." I explained.

"Lexi told me you didn't like girls." She responded.

"I don't like girls as much as liked her. She compelled my love mostly anyway." I added.

At lunch, I sat with Leah as I watched give the necklace that made to Caroline. I just hoped that she wouldn't ever take it off. It's not easy to find waterproof metal.

"So I can't believe that you found a guy you like." Leah told me.

"Well it was kind of by accident, but I'm really glad that I did. There have been some hiccups along the way, but I'm glad I did." I replied. "Once of the last things that Lexi did before she died was helping to get him to accept me."

"Why did Damon have to kill her?" Leah asked in anguish.

"He was making it look like she was the one who had killed the people that he did." I explained. "He's gotten close with the town's leaders for some reason. I know that you hate him, but if you're staying with me, you have to learn to live with him. So how does it feel to walk in the sun again?"

"I really wish that I could share it with Lexi." She admitted.

"So do you want to go to the 50s dance with me and Jeremy?" I inquired.

"The 50s aren't really the fashionable decade." She replied.

"Says the girl who grew up in 80s." I quipped.

"No, I don't think a school dance is really for me." She responded.

The next day after school, Jeremy was over once again. Apparently the same hoodie vampire has called him last night.

"What does this guy want with me? Is he some crazy stalker?" Jeremy asked.

"Some of us like to taunt our prey because we're predators." I explained. "I never have, but for some, the thrill of the hunt is more enjoyable than the kill."

"It sounds like something Damon would do." He remarked.

"No, Damon tires too easily of the theatrics and just kills at random." I explained before I put the compass in his hands. "I want you to take have this."

"This is my dad's watch. I've been looking everywhere for this. How long have you had this?" He asked kind of angrily.

"It's not just a watch." I told him as he opened it and it was pointing to me. "It's also a compass that finds vampires. Logan used it to find me and Damon used it to find Logan. Instead of pointing north, it points to vampires."

"Why did my dad have it?" He questioned.

"Jonathan Gilbert invented it long ago." I explained. "Gilberts were involved in the removal of vampires in 1864 just like the other families."

I gave him a quick kiss.

"So how I come to your place tonight?" I asked. "I know that I'll take longer to get ready, but I can start earlier."

"Sure that sounds cool." He replied as he started to head out the door.

"Are you getting a new bike?" I inquired curiously.

"I have to wait for insurance to deal with it." He told me.

That night, I was dressed in a yellow dress that I had left over from the 50s. My hair was up with lots of pins sticking out. This was never big in the 50s, but I wanted to look over-the-top as to not let anyone know I lived the decade. I found Damon in the study and laid our father's old journal in front of him.

"Why are you bringing me Dad's journal?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "Maybe because you were looking for it. Go ahead and take a look. Nowhere does it say anything about the tomb or Katherine or how to open the tomb."

"I'm not surprised. The man could barely spell his own name." Damon remarked. Well Giuseppe wasn't the easiest name to spell.

"I'm really sorry that our father can't help you." I replied sardonically. "I could though."

"Why would you do that?" He inquired.

"I'd do anything to get you out of this house, even bring Katherine back." I explained.

"What about the other 26?" He asked.

"No, they have to stay." I responded. "But Katherine I will consider."

"What's your angle here?" He questioned.

"Just consider it." I told him. "I have to go meet Jeremy."

"Why should I trust you?" He asked.

"Your problem is that you don't trust anyone." I replied. "I'm offering you my help and you're afraid to take it."

"Shouldn't you be going?" He responded.

I began to head to Jeremy's house. I realized that it was very 50s-like for the girl to pick up the guy. I'm glad gender roles have evolved since then. When I got to the house, I noticed something wasn't right. The door was propped open. I think someone was inside. I rushed in as mysterious hoodie vampire was trying to bite into Jeremy's neck and tackled him. He ran before I got the chance to kill him. Jeremy was noticeably freaked out by it. I called Leah and Damon to come over. Leah wasn't thrilled about it, but if she was living with us, she was going to help protect the city from vampires.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked.

"Obviously, he was invited." Leah said in annoyance. She had more reason to hate Damon than any of us.

"He posed as a pizza delivery boy." I added.

"Well he gets style points." Damon commented. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me." Jeremy quipped.

"So are you sure that you don't know this guy?" I asked Damon. I don't know why he would.

"Why does everyone think I know this guy? I don't have any friends, remember?" Damon replied.

"How many do you think are there?" Jeremy inquired.

"We don't know." Damon replied.

"Damon, he's been invited in." I pointed out.

"Then we need to kill him tonight." Damon proposed. He looked at Jeremy. "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?" Jeremy responded.

"Let your girlfriend take you to the dance and we'll see who shows up." Damon explained. "Leah, would you like to be my date?"

"I'd rather eat a live rattlesnake." Leah responded. Snake blood was too cold for my liking and the scales…I'm not going into that.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my brother.

"Until we kill this guy, this house isn't safe: for anyone who lives here." Damon reminded me. Okay, I didn't want to put Jenna and Elena in danger as well.

"Let's do it." Jeremy agreed. "I think you guys should be able to protect me."

We then went to the school. I don't know what I was expecting, but the dance was pretty generic. They could have at least gone for a better theme: like a dinner. Not to mention the song that was playing was from the 60s. I wanted some Rock-n-Roll.

Damon and Leah went to look around, separately that is, while I stayed close to Jeremy. We came across Bonnie and Caroline.

"Having fun?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but this took two hours to put together and I'm least staying half of that." Caroline quipped.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked. "And who's the blonde girl."

"That's Leah. She's a friend of mine that's staying with me. She didn't feel like dressing up." I explained. She really stuck out like a sore thumb here.

I then went over to the two of them to prevent them from trying to kill each. I heard Jeremy say something about killing Damon, which was a joke, but it seemed like Bonnie and Caroline seriously wanted to do it. Though, the line of people who want to kill Damon goes out the door.

When I rejoined Jeremy, I noticed that both Caroline and Bonnie had turned down his offer to dance. Considering that he tried to kill both of them, (even though the former didn't remember), I can see why. I decided that I wouldn't talk to him and took Jeremy to the floor.

"So can you teach me some authentic 50s dance moves?" He asked.

"You're really not missing much." I told him.

"Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each or something?" Jeremy asked.

"That's a witch thing, not a vampire thing." I responded. "So do you see him?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Jeremy stated. I really like how he was holding me.

"Well that was one of the worst looks ever. I hope it never comes back." I remarked. Now it's going to come back some day. With my luck all of the girls will want one.

"Is this how you really dressed in the 50s." He asked. "I only caught a glimpse in the video and it only really showed your face."

"You'll never find out." I told him cheekily.

"So was the 50s anything like _Grease _or _Happy Days?"_ He questioned.

"I suppose if you took away the segregation, Cold War, McCarthyism." I answered. "It wasn't all jukeboxes and malt shops."

The music began to pick up a little in…with another song from the 60s. Seriously did whoever made this playlist care at all. Suddenly the song "Witch Doctor" began to play. Well at least this was from the 50s. I really hated the Chipmunks though. The fact that this was a number one on Billboard completely amazed me. Though, I guess it's still better than Beyoncé and the new version that I happened to hear while browsing channels.

"Will you teach me a move please?" He asked. "I want to do something authentic."

"Fine spin me around." I instructed before he spun me. It was fun. I have to admit that. "Now dip me."

He did that too.

"Now that was your lesson on 50s dancing." I explained. "I hope you learned well."

"So it doesn't look like he's here." Jeremy commented.

"Well we have to keep looking." I pointed out. "You can't go home or to my house until we find this guy."

While we were talking, one of the worst covers I've ever heard of "Great Balls of Fire" began to play. Is nothing sacred anymore?

We eventually stopped dancing and stood with Leah, right about the time that Damon found some girl to dance with. The song "My Boyfriend's Back" was playing, a song from 1963.

"Okay, I don't know what to say about that." Jeremy remarked. "Sara, look in the back corner."

There was a guy wearing a hoodie. I looked over to Leah.

"Let's go." I told her.

The two of us went into the hallway as the guy walked away. I grabbed him and held him against a locker.

"What did I do?" Some random guy asked. He wasn't the vampire.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I was getting a soda and this guy told me to wear his hoodie." The guy said.

"He's been compelled." Leah remarked before she compelled him to forget what happened.

"We need to find Jeremy." I stated. I can't believe that we had just fallen for his diversion. This guy was kind of clever. I heard the sound of running footsteps near the cafeteria. We had to get there quickly. We began to run and I managed to run right before he bit into Jeremy again. I seem to have really good timing.

"Hey Dickhead." Damon remarked. "No one wants to kill you. We just want to talk."

No, we want to talk, and then kill him. He didn't seem to fall for it and charged at Jeremy. Damon tossed me a broken mop and I stabbed him through the stomach. He fell to his knees in pain.

We were able to get some information out of him, but much. We found out that he was trying to open the tomb. I don't think that he was alone, but he wouldn't tell who he was working with. He told us that Emily Bennett's grimoire could be used to open the tomb, which was apparently the same thing that Bree had told Damon and that we could find the location by checking Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Of course we didn't know where that journal was at the moment. After he was done talking, we killed him.

"You didn't find out who he was working with." Jeremy pointed out.

"Jeremy, he was invited in." I reminded him. "We had to kill him."

I then happened to notice that Mr. Saltzman was walking around.

"Go." I told Damon.

Afterwards, I stood with Damon as we planned our next move.

"You know that idiot couldn't have been working alone." He commented.

"You are, so why couldn't he be?" I challenged. "So do want some help finding this grimoire? You were hoping Dad's journal would tell you where it is, but you checked the wrong man's diary. I'm still willing to help you, you know."

"There's obviously a catch." He remarked.

"Nope, no catch. We go into the tomb, get Katherine out and leave the rest." I said.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm your sister. Why do you think I haven't killed you when I've had the opportunity?" I asked. "I already said I want you to leave and you won't do it without her."

"Okay." He agreed.

I took Jeremy home afterwards. I was only 9:00, so there was still plenty of time on a Friday night. I was making some tea. I know he probably wanted some stronger, but I don't support underage drinking.

"So I saw the bloody pencils. That was quick thinking." I remarked. "You're not quite a fighter, but could be."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Jeremy replied as I took a seat next to him.

"So I told Damon that I would help him get into the tomb." I told him. "The truth is I was lying. I don't want that tomb opened. I would like to see him leave, but letting Katherine out is too high of a cost."

"I agree with you." Jeremy replied. "I don't want the tomb opened, so I don't think he compelled me to think that."

"I don't want to hurt him. He's my brother, but he brings so many bad things with him." I stated. "Part of me seriously does want to help him, even though I know how bad opening the tomb would be."

"I'll help keep that part in check." Jeremy promised.

"I think it's time that you take me home. Maybe this time you can actually spend the night." I told him with a grin. We then head out the door and onto his bike.

So Sara had a lot of fun snarking internally at the inaccuracy of the dance. Plus, Leah will be sticking around. It's a shame we never got to learn more about Lee. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Children of the Damned

Jeremy and I were in my bed. Both of us awoke around the same time. Last night was great.

"Good morning." I greeted him as he cuddled my naked body.

"You I could get used to waking up like this." Jeremy replied.

"Rise and shine you two." Damon interrupted. Now I know why I shouldn't have brought Jeremy home.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked.

"What are you doing here?" I added.

"Oh, stop being smutty." He replied as I covered myself with the sheet.

"Seriously, get out of my room. I ordered. I think I have the most annoying older brother in the world.

"If I see something that I haven't seen, I'll throw a dollar at it." He quipped. I blushed. "Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss."

"Why does it have to be right now?" Jeremy responded.

"We have lots to do." Damon remarked. "So in order to open the tomb: we need to find the journal to get to the grimoire to undo the spell. First thing's first, since you're Jeremy _Gilbert,_ you're on journal duty."

"I never said that would help." Jeremy replied. I had a feeling Damon would try to drag him into this.

"Well Sara's helping and you've taken up residency in her bed, so ergo…" Damon reasoned.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." I told my boyfriend.

"I'll see if I can find it." Jeremy as he laid back down.

"How do we even know that this journal even says where the grimoire is?" I inquired. "That guy seemed like a bit of a nitwit."

"What the hell is a grimoire anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon answered.

"Every spell a witch casts is unique and they wrote them down so they would remember them." I explained.

"I.e. a cookbook." Damon reiterated.

"What about our mystery vampire?" I asked. "Obviously, Nitwit wasn't working alone."

"And I don't like that." Damon said. "So we need to get the ball rolling."

Damon then began to walk away.

"Does he...?" Jeremy started before I pointed to my ears and he stopped. He was about to get up when I suddenly disappeared under the covers. He began to moan. "Okay, we can do this first."

1864

Once I was fully under Katherine's spell, she had decided to introduce me to her friends. One of them was an Asian woman much older at least physically than the brunette vampire.

"Sara, this is Pearl." Katherine introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied.

"Katherine, I have something I need to talk to you about. Won't you send your pet away for right now?" Pearl requested. Probably because I was under compulsion, I didn't mind, but now I really hated being called a pet.

"Sara, I need you to wait outside." Katherine compelled. I nodded and walked outside. Once I got there, there was a girl closer to my age that bore a strong resemblance to the woman. She wore a white dress and bonnet.

"Hello." I greeted her. "I'm Sara."

"I'm Anna." She remarked.

Present Day

As we were about to head out the door, Leah came down. I was currently wearing a brown leather jacket, blue scarf, black tank, and jeans with pale pink heels as my hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Your brother woke up." She replied.

"Welcome to the club." I responded. "Were you naked?"

"No." She stated.

"Then you didn't get it as bad as we did." I declared. "If you want to get out of here, you can help us find this journal."

"The journal that what's-his-face was talking about?" Leah responded as she grabbed a bagel. That was the last one too. I sighed and we went to his house. I could get breakfast there I guess.

"That's the one." Jeremy replied as we went out the door.

Once we were got there, he was looking through the boxes while I was eating some Eggo waffles.

"So does your brother really think we're going to help him open this tomb?" Leah asked.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe right." I explained. "Trust isn't something that's first nature to him. He's weary at least."

"You know as messed up as it is, I think Damon really does love Katherine and he believes what he's done is what she wanted." Jeremy commented. "It's kind of sad."

"Damon is just manipulative and a prick." Leah piped in. "Lexi told me about him and she didn't have anything good to say about him and he hasn't provided me anything good to say yet either."

"Damon doesn't understand that you don't have to use violence and threats to get what you want." I added. "Plus right now, he's decided his torment should be minor annoyances like waking me every morning, even though I don't wear anything more than my undies to bed."

"Maybe you should start wearing pajamas." Leah suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"I can also tell you that every time I have let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret it." I explained. "We can't trust him."

"What'll happen if the tomb gets opened?" Leah inquired.

"I think no matter what Damon says, a lot of people are going to die." I remarked. "It's not something that we can let happen and we need to find the book and destroy it."

I noticed Jeremy was looking at an old picture.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"That's Jonathan Gilbert." I explained. "He was good friends with my father."

"What's this?" Jeremy asked as he opened a box. Inside was an old muzzle. The founders had used to restrain the vampires and keep them from biting.

"What are you guys doing?" Elena asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Leah." The blonde introduced as she held her hand out. She looked kind of smitten by Jeremy's sister. I need to tell her that Elena looks like Katherine so she doesn't get confused.

"Elena." The older Gilbert replied as she shook the hand awkwardly.

"We were just going through some old stuff." Jeremy explained to this sister. "Dad had this old journal from the 1860s that we were looking for."

"You mean Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Elena asked.

"You know about it?" Jeremy asked in surprise. Did that mean that she knew about vampires?

"Yeah, I did a history paper on it. The guy was a nut." Elena explained. I guess she doesn't know anything them then, which was good.

"Where is it now?" Leah asked curiously before Jeremy could. I think she needs to stop crushing on Jeremy's sister.

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman." Elena explained. "He wanted to read it."

As to not be too suspicious, I decided that just Leah and I would and get the journal. Yes, I know that Damon put Jeremy on journal duty, but I didn't want him to be involved in this.

"So I need to tell that Elena looks just like the girl that Damon is trying to get out of the tomb as in identical." I explained. I still didn't know the relation.

"So why doesn't Damon just settle for her?" Leah asked.

"Because Elena is nothing like Katherine personality-wise. She spent a long time grieving her parents' death and also lost her girlfriend recently." I remarked.

"So she does like girls then?" Leah asked as her face lit.

"She just lost her girlfriend." I restated.

"So did I." Leah countered. "Maybe we can help each other heal."

"She doesn't know anything about vampires and I think Jeremy wants to keep it that way." I told her as I thought back to the past.

1864

"Father…" I said as I opened the door to his room to see he had company as in Jonathan Gilbert and Barnette Lockwood. "I apologize. I didn't know that you had company."

"I'll be done in a minute." My father, Giuseppe, replied.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Gilbert, Mayor Lockwood." I apologized before I left the room. I had wanted to tell him about how I wasn't interested in Jonathan's son and wanted to be a nurse, but it would have to wait.

Present Day

"So why is the school unlocked on the weekend?" Leah asked as we entered.

"I don't know, but we need to hope that he's here because it's the only way that we can get it." I told her.

"Well maybe if we can't, no one else can either." She suggested.

"I don't think that's something that we should count on." I declared as the two of us found his room. It was empty, but after a minute, the teacher returned with a weapon and fired. Leah tried to catch the flying stake, but it went through her hand. He reloaded and I rushed over to him as my friend removed the wood from her hand. I grabbed the weapon and threw to the ground before I grabbed him and through him against one of the desks.

"Take a seat." I instructed. He nervously sat down as I looked over the weapon. "Is this compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you? We're not gonna hurt you."

"Speak for yourself." Leah responded.

"Leah…" I told her as I handed Mr. Saltzman the weapon. I sat on his desk while Leah remained standing. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm a history teacher." He answered.

"Yeah, right." Leah replied. Actually he was technically a teacher, but it wasn't what I was looking for.

"I'm also a historian." He added "And while researching Virginia, I came across your town."

"So you want to be Van Helsing." I remarked. "Tell us the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist." He answered. "She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. Her work led me here."

"Where's your wife now?" Leah asked.

"Dead." He answered. "A vampire killed her."

"So do you want revenge on all of us now?" Leah inquired.

"Leah, focus. Where's the Gilbert journal?" I asked.

"What do you want with it?" He countered.

"Where is it?" I repeated.

"It's on my desk." He replied. No it wasn't. It was definitely not on the desk.

"I can assure you it's not." I told him. He looked at the journal-less desk.

"It was on my desk." He remarked. So, that means whoever our mystery vampire was had already stolen it.

1864

I was outside the apothecary, talking to Anna.

"So what are your plans for the future, Miss Sara?" She asked me.

"I want to train to become a nurse." I replied. "Father, however wants me to marry Jonathan Gilbert's son."

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"He's talking to Damon about something." I explained. Because I was a girl, he didn't want me involved in the roundup.

"You should tell him." Anna urged. She didn't want to compel me.

"I haven't had the chance." I explained. "So how long have you known Katherine?"

"Many, many years." Anna answered. "She and my mother immediately hit it off."

Present Day

"How long have you been aware of me?" I asked. I don't think he was aware of Leah before now.

"I learned just recently when I met your brother." Alaric replied.

"So you met Damon?" I asked.

"Who do you think killed my wife?" He responded.

"Are you sure that it was Damon?" I asked. I believed it could have been, but I wanted to be sure.

"I witnessed it." He confirmed.

"If you're here for revenge, it's only going to end badly." I told him.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." He declared.

"You said Damon killed her." Leah stated.

"I saw him draining the life out of her, but he disappeared, with her body and they never found her." He explained.

"You can't tell Damon why you're here. He'll kill you if he finds out." I told him.

"I can take care of myself." He replied. I can't believe he was this naïve.

"No you can't." I argued. "But I can help you find out what happened to her. I just want to know if you made a copy of the journal."

1864

Damon and I watched as Katherine played croquet with our father.

'I'm losing again." He told us as he saw us.

"She's good. I almost believe that genuinely likes him." Damon remarked.

"Maybe she does." I opined.

"She knows Father would kill her if he knew the truth." Damon stated.

"Maybe we can convince him that not all vampires are evil." I suggested. It was true, just not in Katherine's case.

"No, father would drive a stake into her himself." Damon argued.

"We can trust him." I replied.

"No, we need to keep this a secret, Sara. Please promise you won't tell him." My brother requested.

"I promise." I declared

He took us to his locker where he had a copy that he made of the journal. I put it in my bag before the two of us headed to the Gilbert house. Apparently there had been a dinner that I missed. I rang the doorbell as Jeremy and Damon came to answer it. They seemed pretty anxious.

"Well?" My brother asked.

"Someone stole before we got there." I explained. That led to us walking outside.

"Who took it?" Damon asked angrily.

"We don't know." Leah answered. "It was probably whoever wanted it."

"I think it was the teacher. There's something off about him." Damon accused. While there was something off, it wasn't that.

"He doesn't know it. Somebody took it while he was out of the room." I told them.

"Did anyone else know it was there?" Damon questioned. I looked into the window at Elena and Damon noticed the same thing. I think we needed this.

"Damon, leave her out of this." Jeremy tried to stop him, but he walked inside where the girl was watching TV.

"So, I heard you found this cool old journal." Damon remarked. "Who else did you show it to?"

"Why does everyone care about this journal?" Elena inquired.

"Did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about the journal?" Jeremy then asked.

"Just this girl I've seen a few times." Elena replied. I noticed Leah looked upset over the fact that Elena might have a possible girlfriend.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked. Since when did they have discussions?

"Yeah, she wants to meet me at the Grill tonight." Elena declared.

"Let's go then. I'm driving." Damon declared as he dragged her off.

Jeremy went up to his room as the two of them left and once he was gone, Leah and went up as well.

"Where's Damon?" He asked.

"Gone." I replied.

"Shouldn't you go with him? He's gonna find it." Jeremy replied.

"We already have it." I explained as I pulled it out of my bag. "Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was gracious enough to give it to me. We can use this to find the grimoire and be a step ahead of Damon."

Three of us began to scan the pages for anything useful.

"I found something about Emily." Jeremy announced. "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them should take the witch's spell book, but I feared she would haunt to the hereafter. It was Gi-u…I don't know how to pronounce this."

"Giuseppe Salvatore who relieved my fear. He said he would carry the secret to his grave." I finished.

"So, I'm guessing that's not a metaphor." Leah remarked. "We need to find your dad's grave and dig it up to get the book."

1864

I walked into my father's room.

"Sara, to what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of such a lovely lady?" He asked.

"Did I interrupt you?" I asked.

"These are the dull musings of my troubled mind." He replied. "I will carry the real secrets with me…"

"To your grave." I finished.

"Come take a seat." He requested. I obliged and took a seat next to him. "So what's on your mind, my dear daughter?"

"Damon, told me about your plan for the vampires." I replied. He looked surprised, but not surprised that Damon told me.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"How do you know that all of them are evil?" I questioned. "What if some of them are not?"

"Do you have evidence to the contrary?" He asked. I knew I couldn't reveal it now. "Have you met any vampires?"

"Of course not, Father." I lied. "But are we to believe what others say at face value? Is this any different from the colored people?"

"Sara, the difference is the African-American are not monsters. These creatures can control your mind." He explained as he poured me a glass of liquor. "They are a real threat as opposed to just having a different skin color. Those who stand with them will be destroyed as well."

We both drank the liquid.

Present Day.

"I already know where he's buried." I declared.

We went to an old gravestone deep in the cemetery. Okay, it wasn't really even part of the cemetery.

"Why isn't your father in your family's tomb?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It wasn't built until long after he died." I explained as I took out a shovel.

"Great let's get digging." Jeremy replied.

"You know I can do this on my own." I told him and Leah.

"We don't want Damon to get the book either." Leah said.

1864

I was with Katherine in her bedroom. I was pretty sure that she was planning on turning me soon. I looked at the necklace that she was wearing. It was the same amber necklace.

"Is that a gift from Damon?" I asked.

"From Emily actually." She answered. I was in solely a slip. "You need to stop worrying about Damon."

"I want you all to myself." I explained. I knew I couldn't be seen with her the way Damon could, but I thought I loved her more.

"Well I get to make the rules." She replied.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm spoiled." She answered. She pushed me down onto the bed before she sensually began to kissing my chest area. I wanted to be naked at the moment before she bit into my neck. She sucked my blood for a few seconds before she suddenly began to choke.

"What's happening?" I asked in confusion.

My father then stormed in.

"Go get the sheriff and tell him we have a vampire." He instructed.

"No." I responded.

"Do as I say, Sara." He ordered. "None of what you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Sara: a monster. I fed you vervain after I realized, hoping it would expose her. Your sympathy showed. I didn't raise my children to be so weak. Put this on and go to the sheriff now.

He threw an overcoat at me. I knew I had to leave and could worry about saying her later.

Present

The three of us began to dig before we hit a box. I opened it and there was my father's skeleton, holding the book which was wrapped in a case. I pried it from his dead hands and pulled it out.

"Well…this is an interesting development." Damon remarked. He was standing close and holding a shovel.

"I'm not letting you bring her back." I told him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for ever thinking I could trust you. I never trusted you." He said before he looked at Leah. He then looked at Jeremy with a look of disappointment and betrayal. "You had me fooled though."

"You are not capable of trust." I told him. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you wanted to do this without us."

"Of course I am because the only person I can count on is me!" Damon shouted. "Now you better hand over that book or you'll regret it."

"You won't kill Jeremy." I replied. Damon then rushed over to Leah and plunged his hand into her chest.

"No, but I'll kill her." He replied. "Give me the book or you'll have to replace another best friend."

"Let her go first." I ordered.

"No." Damon replied. I walked over and handed him the book and he broke Leah's neck before he sped off. Jeremy looked shocked, but I knew that she would be fine.

"Did he kill her?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she'll get better." I replied. "We should take her home."

Before we got to the boarding house, Leah snapped awake.

"I'm going to kill him." She seethed.

"Leah, don't." I replied. "If you attack him again, you'll give him a reason to actually kill you. Don't stoop to his level."

"Well I'm still going home." She replied.

I then decided to take Jeremy home.

"I have a headache after all of that." He replied.

"Let me go get you some aspirin." I offered before I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

1864

I watched as Katherine was carried away. Damon was trying to chase after the carriage.

"Damon, stop. I'll help you get back." I told him.

"You've already done enough." Damon responded as he pushed me away. "I trusted you. This is your fault."

Present

I found Jenna in the kitchen.

"So you're not staying the night." She told me.

"I'll be gone soon." I declared.

"You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open." She ordered.

"Where'd she go?" Elena asked as she entered the kitchen as she looked around. Did she Bonnie have here or something?

"Who?" I asked.

"She went to the bathroom." Jenna told her niece. "She has a friend over."

"Anna." Elena added. Oh no. I remembered that Anna's mother was one of the vampires in the tomb. I ran upstairs, but I was too late. Jeremy was gone.

So Leah and Damon do not get along and Sara and Anna used to be good friends. Will that friendship resume in the present? Also how do you feel about a Anna/Elena/Leah love triangle. It could come to pass in Season 2. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Fool Me Once

_Dear Diary_

_I spent all night looking for him and had no success. I have no idea where he is and I don't know why Anna took him. That's not like the girl that I remember from 1864. I probably shouldn't even be writing right now, but it's one way that I can keep my sanity. _

Leah was sleeping. Having your neck broken hurts long after it happens. I found Damon is the study. He was reading the book.

"Anna took Jeremy." I told him. It didn't seem to elicit a reaction in him. It wasn't the first time I had told him.

"Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voicemails." He replied, not looking up from the book.

"Damon, I searched every street in town and every building." I explained.

"That's not my problem." He declared.

"Please, tell me what you know." I begged. "You were with Anna last night. You must know where she is. Just tell me where to find her."

"Nope." He responded. "You can go."

"You know you used to be the one person that I looked up to more than anything." I explained. "But your choices have made me despise you. I'm sorry for Katherine getting taken."

"Apology accepted." He declared.

"So if you know anything, please tell me." I begged once again. "Tell me."

"I say this sincerely." He told me as he got up and closed the book. "I hope Jeremy dies."

He walked out of the room. Well he's not going to be of any help. I have to come up with some other idea. It was at that time that I noticed that Leah was awake. I decided that I could use her help.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jeremy was kidnapped last night by this vampire that I knew in 1864." I explained.

"Why did they take him?" Leah inquired.

"Because her mom is inside the tomb." I replied. "She was my friend."

"What's her name?" Leah asked.

"Anna." I told her. "I spent all of last night looking and found nothing. I was going to go out again soon. I'm going to need your help. You're better at compelling people than I am."

"Are you sure that you need to compel people?" She asked me. "Don't you know a witch that you could have do a locator spell? I think that would work better than random shots in the dark."

"I don't know what to do." I remarked as I began to cry. I couldn't lose Jeremy. I couldn't.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Leah told me as she gave me a hug. "Wow you smell really bad from running around all night. Why don't you take a shower and we can leave after that."

I nodded and headed to my bathroom. I really hoped that he was going to be okay. I couldn't help but notice that Leah was kind of right. I did smell pretty bad. I took my clothes off and got into the shower.

Once I got out, I dressed myself in a black top and a black and white skirt that kind of looked like it had been designed by Jackson Pollock. I don't know why I buy some of the stuff that I buy. I also added a long black coat which I left unbuttoned. I decided that I would forego stockings, even though I could probably some. I knew that I needed to go find Leah. I could tell that Damon wasn't in the house anymore. I needed to be prepared for a fight, even though I didn't really want to fight Anna. She was my only real friend and she never compelled me.

I went into the kitchen where I could see that Leah had changed out of her pajamas.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered before my phone suddenly started to ring. It said it was Jeremy. "Jeremy? Are you okay?"

"He's fine." The voice answered. It wasn't Jeremy. It was Anna. "Tell me you have the grimoire and he'll stay fine."

"Anna. Why did you take Jeremy?" I asked.

"I needed someone to keep you to help me. So do you have the grimoire?" She asked. She sounded more driven. I then heard Damon walk up behind me.

"I can get it." I told her. I don't know how I could get it from him. I may have to break his neck and steal it.

"So that means that your brother has it." Anna deduced. "I have the witch, so why don't one of you meet me in the very public town square and we can discuss how fun it's going to be to work together."

She hung up and I looked at Damon. He didn't look he was interesting in helping me out.

"Go ahead. Grovel again." Damon instructed. "I enjoy watching it. Though, I still don't care about your boyfriend."

"So do you want to start looking again?" Leah asked me.

"You know, even with all that she's done, I don't want to hurt Anna." I told her. "I know why she's doing this. She and her mother were some of the good ones, unlike Katherine. Pearl probably didn't deserve to be in the tomb."

"We need to focus on saving Jeremy." Leah reminded me. "If we have to kill your friend to get him back then that's what we have to do."

"I just hope that it doesn't come to that." I replied as we went out the door. I figured that it would be a good idea to talk to her grandma. I knocked on the door once again. "Sheila, I need your help. This is my friend, Leah. Jeremy and Bonnie have been kidnapped and I need you to do a locator spell to find them."

Sheila looked pretty angry. She grabbed something of Bonnie's and began to chant a little. I hoped that she would be able to tell us and that Bonnie and Jeremy were still together.

"She's in a hotel." Sheila told us. "Room 14."

The two of headed to the hotel and I kicked the door open to Room 14. The bartender from the Grill was there. He was being burned by the sun. I opened the shades.

"Take them back to Sheila's house." I told Leah. I then looked at the bartender, who was in a fetal position to stay out of the light. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I see you again, I will kill you."

I don't know if he was smart enough to listen, but I was glad that Jeremy and Bonnie were safe now. I don't think that this was over.

When we got there, I gave Bonnie some time alone with her grandma. She had invited Leah and I in, knowing that she could trust us.

"So what are we going to now?" Jeremy asked.

"I think it would be best if you just stayed here out of harm's way." I told him.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila replied. I wasn't talking to her.

"We need to have some sort of plan." Leah deduced. "Just because we rescued Bonnie and Jeremy doesn't mean that they're going to stop. Why don't we just open this tomb?"

"Damon still has the grimoire, but maybe we can get him to give it up if we get Katherine out of it." I responded.

"That's probably the best idea." Jeremy agreed. "I also kind of want to let Anna get her mother out of there. You didn't see how sincere she was about it. She tried to hide it, but she's just a girl that wants her mom back."

"Neither one of them should get what they want after what they've done." Bonnie remarked angrily.

"It's safer just to open it." Jeremy proposed. "We can stop the others from getting out."

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems." Sheila commented. "As much as we try to stay out of it, we just get pulled back in. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

I don't think Anna would be very happy with that result.

"How are we going to get Damon to agree?" I asked. "It seems like he doesn't want to hear anything that comes out of my mouth right now."

"Let me try." Jeremy suggested. "I might be able to break through to him. We got him to agree once."

"We kind of betrayed him." Leah pointed out.

"Just let me try." Jeremy requested.

I decided that I would stand close-by to listen to what they were saying without being close enough for Damon to see me.

"Did you stage a jailbreak?" My brother asked.

"Sara got me out." Jeremy responded.

"Ah, my sister, she'd be a very good white knight." Damon replied facetiously.

"I convinced Bonnie and her grandma to help you." Jeremy remarked. He didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes.

"I doubt that." Damon responded.

"I'm not telling you sorry for going after the book without you because I'm not." Jeremy stated.

"Well at least you're honest." Damon admitted.

"I think we really bonded in Atlanta. You didn't compel me." Jeremy said.

"How do you know?" Damon countered.

"I just know. You could have but you didn't." Jeremy replied. "We want to help you with this. We realized that you're willing to do anything to get Katherine back and we don't want to see you do that. I think that you should accept some help."

"I wish I could believe you." Damon replied.

"Then compel me." Jeremy suggested as I heard him taking his bracelet off. Okay, that's a bad idea.

"You know I'll kill you if you betray me again." Damon responded. I guess that got through to him. "I didn't compel you because we were having fun. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

That night I found out that there was a rather ill-advised party at the cemetery. Seriously, who throws a party in a cemetery on a cold night at the end of December? Now there was even more incentive to make sure the rest of the vampires don't get out.

I had to get a few things ready for everything. I had a flamethrower ready.

"Leah, do you think you can keep the people from the party from coming back here?" I asked. "We can't have some drunk teenager wandering into the tomb."

"You want me to be the lookout?" Leah asked in surprise.

"Someone needs to do it." I replied. "Just trust me."

"Are you sure that Damon is coming?" Sheila asked before there was a whistle and Damon walked over with both the book and Jeremy.

"Yes." I answered.

"Hello, Sister, Witches." Damon greeted, not making much eye contact.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jeremy.

"Let's just do this already." He remarked. "Where's Leah?"

"She's in charge of keeping people at the party from coming here." I explained. "I imagine most of them are able to be compelled."

We went down the steps that I think a spell had created. Inside Sheila was getting the ingredients of the spell together.

"Air, earth, fire." She stated.

"Water" Bonnie added as she produced a bottle. Sheila began to spread it across the ground.

"So, it's just water from the tap?" Jeremy asked.

"As opposed to what?" The woman asked.

"I thought it had to be blessed or something." Jeremy responded.

"I told you holy water didn't exist." I reminded him as Damon pulled out a bag of blood. "Why do you have that?"

"It's for Katherine. I have to have something to get her going, unless you boyfriend wants to offer." Damon replied. "Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

"I definitely get wait to rid of you." I told him. I would be happy getting up when I want and not having to worry about bringing Jeremy over.

The two of them then began to cast the spell. I would have to go inside to get all of the stuff that I needed. I don't know why I didn't just bring the flamethrower in here to begin with.

"Dark down there?" The bartender asked as I came outside. He had Elena's unconscious but still alive body at his feet. I guess he wasn't smart enough to leave. Now he was going to die.

"I thought I told you to leave town." I responded.

"I considered it, but then I thought fuck you." He replied.

"So we meet again, Sara." Anna said from behind me. "I'm going down there to get my mother. You can try to stop me, but if you do my friend will make a meal out of Jeremy's sister.

"I don't want to stop you." I remarked. She had already run off. I knew I had to stop him. I honestly think Anna was more deserving of getting her mother back than Damon was of Katherine because as far as I could tell, Anna hadn't killed anyone since coming to town. Most likely both of would get what they want regardless of whether or not they deserve it.

"Do you really think that she cares about you? She's just going to throw you aside as soon as she gets her mother out of there." I explained. "She didn't even care enough to get you a ring to make you immune to sunlight."

"I don't care. She's given me the gift of eternal life." He replied.

"You're so pathetic." I told him. "You're stuck to being around at night."

"You know I've heard about you." He remarked as he walked closer to me. You don't feed on people. You're not as strong as me. You're just a weak little girl."

He charged at me and I clotheslined him. It was actually kind of fun to do.

"Was that the best you got?" He taunted.

"No, this is." I replied as I pulled the flamethrower and set him on fire. He screamed as the fire overtook him. I knew that I would have to resolve things with the tomb. I don't know if I had enough left to kill the other vampires.

"What's going on?" Leah asked. "I heard screaming."

"I want you to take Elena home." I instructed. "I have to see this through."

I went back down the stairs to see that only Bonnie and Sheila were outside. I think Damon, Jeremy, and Anna were all in the tomb.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"Damon took him inside." Bonnie remarked.

"I'm getting him out." I declared.

"Sara, if you go in there, you won't be to come out." Sheila told me.

"What did you do?" I asked angrily.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal. It just opened the door." She explained.

"You're locking my brother in there?" I responded. Even with everything that Damon did, he didn't deserve that and Anna definitely didn't deserve that. "You need to remove the seal."

"I told you that we protect our own first." Sheila replied.

"They can't move." I replied. "The vampires can't move. Only the ones that are brought out can."

"Jeremy can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila replied.

"No, that's not all that matters." I argued. "Damon is my brother. He may be the worst brother in the world, but doesn't belong in there. Get him out."

I then heard Jeremy scream and without second thought ran into the tomb as they began to try the spell to remove the seal.

I found Anna holding Jeremy's wrist to Pearl's mouth.

"That's enough." I remarked. "You've given her enough to come back."

Anna obliged and handed Jeremy to me. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what I had to do." Anna replied as he mother slowly regained color.

"Anna…" Pearl called to her daughter. It couldn't help but feel happy seeing that.

"Come on, we need to find Damon." I told Jeremy as I noticed the two of them heading toward the stairs.

"She said that she had Elena ready to go or something." Jeremy replied.

"Leah is taking Elena home." I told him. "Right now we have to find Damon and get him out of here."

We went further into the tomb to find my brother. One thing that I couldn't help but notice was that none of the vampires were Katherine. Where was she?

"She's not here." Damon remarked. He then through the blood bag at the wall. "SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Damon we need to get outside." I replied. "I don't know if they can keep the door open."

"How could she not be in here?" Damon asked. It was like he was losing his mind.

"She's not here, Damon. I don't know why, but we can't stay in here." I remarked.

"Come on, Damon. We have to leave." Jeremy added. Damon began to walk toward the door. I hoped this wouldn't cause him to go over the edge. I hoped that this wouldn't be like Elena seeing Vicki killed and he wouldn't decide that there was nothing else to live for. I can say that I hate my brother all that I want, but it's not true. No matter what he does, no matter who he kills, I know that I will always love him.

We exited the tomb at the right time because I don't think the witches would have been able to keep it up for much longer.

Once we were outside, I gave Damon a hug. He had worked so hard to get Katherine out, only for her not to be inside.

After I got home, I briefly talked with Jeremy on the phone before I noticed Damon staring at the fireplace.

"Damon, please tell me that you're not going to do anything stupid." I stated. "I know how much getting Katherine out of that tomb meant to you, but I can't lose you."

"She doesn't care about me…" He replied. "She's been alive this whole time and hasn't shown up…"

"I care about you Damon. I love you, Damon. I can't lose you." I told him.

So Sara has revealed the true reason that she can't kill Damon. She really cares about her brother and isn't afraid to admit it. But she's also still very badass. Please don't forget to review.


	15. A Few Good Men

_Dear Diary_

_Several days have passed. It's been almost a week. Sheila died casting the spell and Damon hasn't tried to kill anyone or himself. I'm kind of afraid that he might turn off his humanity. With everything that Damon has done to detract attention from himself, he wouldn't want to do that. I know that he's been like completely wasted ever since the night after. I'm surprised Mystic Grill hasn't tried to ban him yet. The weather's been getting colder, but I think Jeremy and I are heating up. Leah seems to have a thing for Elena, but is surprisingly shy around her. _

When I got up, Damon was asleep and Leah was out. I decided to get dressed. I went with a maroon dress and my hair in a ponytail with a black leather jacket. I knew that I wanted to see Jeremy. Before I could call him, he called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Do you think that you can come over?" Jeremy requested. "There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"I'll be right there." I promised.

As soon as I got into the house, I went upstairs to his room. I went to kiss him, but he didn't seem to want it right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jenna did some digging about my adoption. She found out that my mother's name is Isobel and she has a friend named Trudie that lives around here. Also Mr. Saltzman's dead wife was named Isobel."

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" I asked in disbelief. That wouldn't be favorable because I don't think he would appreciate the fact that Damon killed her.

"It can't possibly be true, can it?" He asked. I had a good feeling that it was. "What are the odds of something like that? I have Trudie's address."

"Are you going to talk to her?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I want to know if my mother is just dead. I'm not sure if I want to know if she isn't. I'm happy with the family that I have." He admitted.

"Did Jenna tell you anything about how Alaric's wife or how she died?" I asked curiously.

"She said that she was killed and they never found her body." Jeremy answered. I looked down. "Did you know?"

"When I got the journal from him, he told me about her." I explained. "I don't think that they're even the same person. I can tell you that in the off-chance that she is your mother, he is not your father. I'll go with you if you want."

"I don't think I'm going to go." He stated. I then gave him a hug.

"I need to get going. I have to go check on Damon." I told him.

"How is he?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"He's dealing with it with a lot of liquor." I answered. I hope that he didn't kidnap a bunch of sorority and wasn't currently having some sort of weird orgy with them right now.

I went home to find out that that was pretty much exactly what he was doing. I turned on the lights and turned off the music.

"What the fuck, Damon?" I asked. I was not someone who cursed often, but that was the only response that I had at the moment.

"Greetings, Sis." He slurred. His eyes were closed as he held one of the slutty girls close.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah." Damon responded.

"I mean alone." I replied.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say to them. They're really good at keeping secrets." My brother told me. "Okay, sit tight girls."

"You don't need to worry about me." He replied. It would be a lot easier to believe if I didn't smell enough alcohol to kill Kid Rock on his breath. "I've had one goal for the last 145 years: get in that tomb. Granted, Katherine wasn't inside, but I got in. I feel so free without a master plan. I can do whatever I want now."

"That's what worries me." I stated.

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone in…too long." He remarked. I looked over my shoulder at the scantily-clad coeds.

"What about those girls?" I asked.

"They'll be back in their dorm when I'm done with them and will have bad hangovers, but won't remember a thing." He told me. I think he needs to find a better way to deal with grief. "But I don't think you brought me here to talk about girls."

He then handed me the bottle.

"So what's on your mind, Sis?" He asked.

"I want to ask you about a woman that you might have known a few years ago named Isobel. You were around North Carolina at Duke at the time." I responded.

"I thought we were done discussing the women of my past." Damon replied.

"I know you killed her." I told him.

"What's your point?" He inquired. "I killed a lot of people two years ago."

"Do you remember anything about her?" I asked.

"This is like trying to find a hay in the needle stack." Damon slurred. He was really drunk.

"Well try to remember because it's important." I stated. He then grabbed on my shoulders.

"Nothing is important." He whispered into my ear. "Now I have to go exploit some women in the name of grief. Bye. TTFM said the Tri-Delt."

I left the room, trying to figure out what TTFM stood for. I sighed and exited the house. I found Leah as she was about to come in.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I've been trying to think of ways to woo Elena." Leah responded.

"How about you stop trying to woo her?" I suggested. "I mean I think it's good that you want to move on, but any time you have be something that you're not to get someone to like you isn't worth it. Just be yourself with her and you might have a shot."

"What if Elena doesn't like me for who I am?" She asked.

"Quit being like that. The only concern I have is Jeremy might not want you to date his sister." I responded. "Elena already found about this once. Her ex-girlfriend was a vampire that tried to kill her. I had to put her down and Elena lost it. Damon had to erase her memory so she wouldn't freak out so much. What I'm saying is maybe you should talk to him first. If you're going to date her, you definitely need to ease her into the whole vampire thing."

"Do you think that's the best way to go about it?" She questioned. "I'm not going to attack her. She's one of the most amazing girls that I ever seen."

I guess even though they were nothing alike, Elena still possessed Katherine's ability to draw people to her. I'm surprised that Damon hadn't tried. I guess he respected the fact that she was a lesbian enough to leave her alone…or he was just completely into Katherine to the point that he didn't care about Elena. Whatever reason, he had stayed away from her. I don't know how Elena will take it when she finds out that she has a double somewhere. Okay, just about everyone has a double. Before I could think any more into it, I received a text from Alaric.

"_We need to meet NOW in Town Square." _It read.

"We need to head to Town Square." I told her.

We went there and he arrived not long after. The teacher still looked kind of nervous around us, or maybe he was just cold.

"Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up." He stated.

"What?" Leah asked. She wasn't as in on the Jeremy adopted thing as we were.

"So Jenna told you about Jeremy being adopted. I guess that means Isobel was his mother."

"How much of this does Jeremy know?" He asked.

"About your wife?" Leah asked.

"About everything." He clarified. "About you, your brother, your friend…"

"He knows what we are and he knows that you know about the vampires." I explained.

"Does he know that Damon killed her?" Alaric asked.

"No." I responded. "He only knows it was a vampire, but not Damon."

"You two said you'd help me." He reminded us. His impatience was kind of irritating to be honest.

"We will." Leah replied.

"I asked Damon without going into specifics and he doesn't seem to remember her." I added.

"Ask him again." He ordered.

"Damon is not stable right now." I told him.

"He killed my wife. When has he ever been stable?" Alaric questioned.

"We should start a club for people had their wives/girlfriends killed by Damon." Leah quipped. I glared at her. Now wasn't the time for that.

"You shouldn't push this." I instructed.

"Name one good reason why I shouldn't." He challenged.

"How about the fact that Damon will kill you if you come at him?" Leah suggested.

"We can handle it. Just give us some time." I replied.

"Am I just supposed to let it go?" He asked. "Is that what you're gonna tell Jeremy when he finds out?"

"Don't bring up Jeremy again or you'll be on your own in this." I threatened.

"I just want to know what happened." He declared.

"Do you have a picture that Sara could show Damon?" Leah suggested. Yes, that would probably help. He took a folded photograph out of his wallet. I hope this would help.

After he left, Leah decided to bring something up.

"So what do you think happened to his wife?" She inquired.

"I don't know." I answered. "I only agreed to do this in the first place so he would give me the journal."

"Do you think it's possible that Damon turned her?" She asked.

"No, he probably just hid her body somewhere." I responded.

"So what are you going to do now?" Leah questioned.

"I'm probably going to go home and hope that Damon has cleared the college girls out. I hope he didn't make a huge mess with the blood because I'm the one who cleans it." I explained. "Then I'm going to wait for Jeremy to pick me up to go to the bachelor raffle. Why not an auction? That would probably earn more money."

"I don't know." She told me. "What does this town have to offer as bachelors go?"

"I thought you liked Elena." I teased.

"I'm not interested, but I am curious." She explained. "I definitely don't pay attention to men and you have to at least have noticed something."

"I know that Alaric is going to be in the auction. I think the other guys are losers." I replied. "I'm going because it's a good way to support the town."

I went home to get ready for the raffle. I don't think I was going to change, but I would probably put some jewelry on and my touch my makeup up. I went towards my room to find that Jeremy was talking to Damon. Damon was still very drunk. He might have been even more drunk, if that was possible. I don't think Leah would show up.

"So did you know I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" Damon asked. I guess Damon would be involved in the raffle. Now I definitely had to go. "How can I help you?"

"I'm just waiting for Sara." Jeremy told him. I needed to ask him about his day later.

"Sara, I know you're there. I need your help." Damon remarked. I stepped into my room and walked over to him. I can't believe that I had to help my brother dress himself. I noticed Jeremy smirking at me. I gave him my death glare. "So what did you two do today?

"I found out who my birth mother was." Jeremy replied. He sounded a little happy, but not joyous. It's sounded like he was more proud than anything.

"Ugh, who cares?" Damon replied as I hit my brother's back. "She left you. Why does it matter who she is?"

"We should get going." Jeremy told me as I finished buttoning my brother. He walked out of the room before we did. "Is he okay?"

"He's dealing with it in his own way." I replied.

"Well maybe this heartache will remind him he has a heart." Jeremy opined.

"I wouldn't count on it." I replied.

"So I went to see Trudie." He told me. "I know, I shouldn't have gone without you, but it was a late decision."

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"She has vervain. She knows, Sara." Jeremy said. "I don't know how she found out, but she knows."

"Alaric's wife was your mother." I stated. "Everything that he knows about vampires, he learned from her. Jeremy, he can tell you a lot about her, but I need a little more time."

"Why?" He asked.

"I know I've put you in this situation before, but I want to find more out." I declared. "Once I know, you'll be the first one that I tell."

Before we left, I went back to talk to Damon and show him the picture.

"Where's your boy toy?" He asked.

"He's waiting downstairs." I explained. "I have a picture of the woman that I was talking about earlier."

I took out the picture and showed it to him.

"Why are you so interested in this chick?" He inquired. "Was she your old roommate or something?"

"Did you kill her?" I asked. I was pretty sure he did.

"Probably." He responded. "I still don't see why we're having this conversation. I need to go the Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await."

Mrs. Lockwood was emceeing the raffle while the mayor was nowhere in sight. I had actually found out that he was philandering at least on one occasion when I was stalking Elena and Jeremy.

We when got to the Grill, we found Matt and Caroline.

"He's been hit on like 35 women." Caroline gushed. "He's total cougar bait."

"Guess that proves everyone loves the QB." I teased.

"That's it, I'm not holding for you anymore." Matt joked.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline greeted. I didn't know Matt's mom was in town.

"Jeremy, I have seen you in since you were this big. You've really grown." The woman declared. "Where's Elena? Matty tells me that she broke his heart. I can't believe that she liked Vicki more."

"Let's go over there." I suggested to Jeremy. "I want some root beer."

Once the show started, I noticed that the bachelors were in fact pretty pathetic. They had the butcher, the plumber, and the guy that worked at McDonalds in Elkton. I still think he was better off than the plumber.

Of course next was Alaric and after him was Damon. Damon for whatever reason basically told the whole restaurant that he killed Isobel in a way that only a few of us would understand. Even though I love him, my brother's a dick. Jeremy angrily walked out and I followed him.

"Damon killed my mother?" Jeremy asked. "Did you know Damon killed her?"

"Alaric said that they never found the body." I replied. "I was going to tell you, but I wanted to know more."

"I was feeling sorry for him and he made me regret that." Jeremy explained.

"Jeremy, this was over two years ago. He's grown a lot since then." I defended. "I know he probably doesn't seem like he's changed much, but he has. He's not the same person as when he got here even."

"That man…" Jeremy remarked. I turned my head to see some guy. "I saw that guy outside of Trudie's house."

"We should get inside." I declared.

We went back inside and Jeremy started giving Damon a piece of him.

"Did I forget to mention that my birth mother's name was Isobel Saltzman?" He spat. "Want to rub it in to me too?"

At that moment, I think Damon actually felt remorse, even if he wouldn't admit it. He had changed, although he wouldn't admit that either.

We went back outside and the man was standing in front of us.

"I have a message for you." He stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Stop looking." The man instructed.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"She doesn't want to know you." The man added. He was under compulsion. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel." Jeremy stated.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" The man asked.

"Isobel's a…?" Jeremy started.

"Jeremy, he's been compelled." I explained.

"Do you understand?" The man repeated.

"Yes." Jeremy answered.

"Good. I'm done now." He declared before he stepped in front of a truck that proceeded to flatten him.

"We need to go." I told Jeremy as I took him away.

"I can't believe my mother is a vampire." He stated once we got to my room.

"I guess Damon turned her." I replied. That meant that Leah was right. "It makes sense in a way. Alaric said that she was basically obsessed with vampires. I guess that meant that she got to the point where she decided that she wanted to be one."

Now I think that anyone should have a choice if they want to become a vampire, but even Damon decided that he wanted to be one for his love of Katherine. What reason did Isobel have? She obviously didn't do it for love, because she left her husband.

I went home to find Damon sitting in front of the fireplace and a dead Alaric.

"What did you do?" I asked. I can't believe that he killed another history teacher.

"He came at me." Damon declared. There was a stake on the ground, so that may have been the case, but he didn't need to kill him. "All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore and I fucked and turned her."

Okay, sleeping with her really isn't odd of character for him.

"What about how you've been handling Katherine?" I asked.

"You know maybe Isobel met Katherine." Damon proposed. "Maybe she's the one who sent her to me."

"Katherine doesn't care about you." I told him. "She would have come back if she did."

"I'm gonna let you take care of this." He remarked before he left the room.

I began to think what I could do about this. I then happened to notice a twitching in Alaric's fingers. He had to be dead. He had no pulse or heartbeat. Suddenly, he shot awake, gasping for air. Did Damon turn him?

"What happened?" He asked. He seemed just as confused as I did.

"You were dead. Did Damon turn you?" I questioned. I couldn't think of any reason why he would.

"No, he just stabbed me." The teacher explained.

"You have to had vampire blood is your system. People don't just come back to life like that." I declared.

"I think it was my ring." He stated. "I got this ring from Isobel. She said it'd protect me."

"So are you saying that you have some sort of magic resurrection ring?" I replied.

"I guess I do." He told me.

So Sara doesn't want Damon to change, she actually believes that he has changed. She also had a bad habit of underestimating her brother in this chapter. Not much really going on. Please don't forget to review.


	16. There Goes the Neighborhood

_Dear Diary_

_Things have been calm lately. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. It seems like things never stay calm for long and I don't want something to go bad, but I don't want to be a pessimist about it. I know Damon and Jeremy haven't talked since the incident. My brother has eased on the drinking a little, because he has this hope for seeing Katherine again. It's stupid hope, but…I need to get to school._

I looked through my closet and found a deep red dress. I paired it with a black lace cardigan and a pearl necklace with my hair up. I found Leah downstairs and headed to school. We were talking to Jeremy outside of his locker. I was trying not to stare at his eyes for too long. I had to resist the urge to skip class and take him somewhere that we could screw.

"Damon hasn't really talked to me." I remarked. "Every time I try, he shuts me down."

"He's probably trying to find Katherine." Leah opined.

"I don't know if he is or not. He waited 145 years for her to find out that she was alive the whole time and didn't care about him." I remarked. "It would hurt. I feel kind of hurt that she let me think she was dead, even though I hate her."

"Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Jeremy quipped. Yeah, he was taking the Isobel pretty hard.

"I know that you have every right to be upset with him." I replied.

"I'm still upset with him." Leah commented.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" I asked.

"I am not going to do anything. My mother left her husband to become a vampire. I don't want to talk about Isobel, or Katherine, or Damon. I just want a vampire-free day." Jeremy stated.

"Well see you later." Leah remarked before she angrily walked away.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." He responded. "I'm okay with the two of you."

"How about we go on a date tonight?" I suggested. "We can do something and act like a normal human couple."

"I like the idea of fun." He remarked with a smile. I kind of wished that we had more options, but dinner and a movie seemed to be the only thing that we could do. It's one of the downsides of living in a small town.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied as we began to walk together. "I should probably apologize to Leah."

"I think she's probably trying to find Elena." I responded. He frowned. "I know you don't want your sister involved with this, but despite her short temper, she's a good person. I have to get to class."

I stood on my toes to give him a kiss before I started to walk away. I took my seat next to Leah in the class.

"You know Jeremy didn't mean what he said." I told her. "He was just a little upset. He likes you."

"Well I would rather spend the day with Elena." Leah declared. "How do I get her to fall for me?"

"I told you to be yourself." I remarked as the teacher walked in.

Between classes, I met up with Jeremy again and when Caroline came over to his locker.

"Can I talk to you two?" She asked.

"You are talking to us." I declared.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to go on a double date with me and Matt." The blonde remarked. "We could have dinner at the Grill and maybe see a late movie."

"Are you sure a double date is a good idea?" Jeremy asked.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Caroline asked. Well, everything now that she said that. "We haven't gone out together and I think it could be really fun. I mean I dated Jeremy and Matt had a thing for Sara. I think this is the best way for us to get everything out of there."

"You know I like this idea." I declared. "I think it sounds fun as in fun."

"Alright, so it looks like we're having a double date." Jeremy agreed.

"Okay, so we'll see you tonight then." Caroline said before she left.

"So I think it's better for me to pick you up with you want to avoid the v-word." I replied as I couldn't help but wonder what my brother was doing right now. The rest of the school day was boring. Alaric and I didn't speak about the other night.

"So do you know that Alaric has some magic ring that allows him to come back to life?" I told Jeremy at lunch. I was glad that he was only drinking because a little of it came out of his mouth when I said that.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Damon says that Alaric tried to kill him and he defended himself and killed him instead." I responded. "Alaric says that is what he did, but I saw him come back myself."

"Where does one obtain a ring like that?" Jeremy inquired.

"The pre-vamp version of your mom." I answered.

I went to his house sometime after school and he presented me with a bouquet of flowers. I was impressed and not inspecting that from him.

"I can't believe that you got me flowers." I remarked.

"Well this is a date, so I decided that it would be a good idea." He remarked. "Elena helped me a little."

"You know I should have told you that Damon isn't home so you could pick me up." I remarked. "This would be better if you could drive."

"You could get a car." He suggested. "You were around when the car was invented after all."

"I have a car. I just don't drive it." I explained as I held the flowers. "You know putting them in your vase doesn't work."

"We could still back out of this." Jeremy remarked. "I don't really know what to do on a double date."

"No, we should go." I replied. "This is good that we don't have to worry about anything right now. We can just have some fun."

"So have you ever been on a double date before?" He inquired.

"Yup, it was 1972. One of the guys was Hugh Hefner." I explained.

"So am I going to find you in some old issue of _Playboy_?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not old enough for that magazine." I told him as he smiled. "And no, but I knew Miss June. So where's Jenna right now?"

"She was selling an old building of my dad's." He explained. "Some woman was apparently very interested in it."

If I remember correctly, that was where Pearl's medicine shop used to be.

We ended up meeting Matt and Caroline at the Grill. I wondered if this would go well. We got a table together. Things were kind of awkward. I didn't expect them to be so awkward. Maybe it had to do with the fact that neither Matt nor Caroline knew me that well, not even counting the vampire part.

"So Matt, what's it like working here?" Jeremy asked.

"It's fine. The wait staff tips pretty good. They can't keep a bartender." Matt explained. That was because one got arrested for serving minors and the other died a fiery death. "I offered my mom for the position."

"Has it been easy having your mom back?" I asked. I don't know what it would be like to see my mom again.

"She's trying." Matt replied.

"Kelly was my mom's best friend." Jeremy explained. I noticed Caroline looked pretty disinterested in this whole thing. "They practically forced Matt and Elena to date."

"Well you can't force sexuality onto someone no matter what the Republicans say." I replied.

Suddenly we heard giggling and there were Jenna, Kelly, and Damon getting drunk. Well, they were probably already drunk. Now Damon is corrupting others who probably don't need to be corrupted. I listened to what Damon said and he happened to sound very depressed. So much for him feeling better about maybe Katherine sending Isobel to him.

After we ate, we went to play pool. This was still really awkward. Maybe the double date was a bad idea…maybe Caroline and Matt didn't have a future as a couple.

"Well at least they're having fun." The blonde commented.

"That's because they're drunk." Jeremy pointed out.

"Well I'm sure that everyone has their drunken stories." I remarked. I once flashed a bar in New Orleans. Lexi had taken me to get drunk and I met this nice vampire named Marcel. He wasn't interested in anything serious and she said to avoid anything serious because I was still recovering.

"Well Elena's parents once busted us and her after homecoming." Caroline explained.

"Her parents blamed me for being a bad influence on her." Matt added. I smiled at this. It sounded like a fun time.

"She was grounded for a month." Jeremy added.

"Sara, come to the bathroom with me?" Caroline asked. It was more of a command than a request. I got up and went with her. I was pretty sure that we weren't going because she had to go to the bathroom. She wanted some girl talk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Do you think Matt likes me?" Caroline asked. "Do you think that he sees me as future wife? I mean sure the quarterback and head cheerleader date a lot in fiction, but it doesn't seem to be working in real life. His mom hates me."

"I think Matt does like you." I replied. "I don't know if he sees himself marrying you. Most guys don't think that far ahead. Any guy who's trying to find a wife in high school is usually a big creep."

"So you think that I'm just overreacting?" She asked me. "Should I be thinking towards the future?"

"I think you have a great thing with a guy that respects you." I explained. "Matt is much better for you than my brother ever was. I'm just glad that you're not hitting on me anymore."

"Well we all like a girl every now and then." She joked as I began to wash my hands.

"So why did you want to come on this double date?" I asked. "Bonnie doesn't have a boyfriend and I don't think that Elena has a new girlfriend and that would make me uncomfortable. I wanted to get away from Kelly, but she seems to be inescapable."

"Now you know how I feel." I responded.

We walked out and I happened to notice a face that I had seen before, but couldn't place.

"So how is everything going?" I asked the two males at the pool table.

"Matt is cheating." Jeremy declared.

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt countered. How does one cheat at pool?

I then began to text something on my phone. I looked slightly at the bearded guy as I showed the message reading 'That guy's a vampire.' to Jeremy.

We looked at him again and he was gone. I decided that I should get them out.

"Do you guys wanna head to my house?" I asked. "It would be a great way to get away from our boozy guardians."

I got on Jeremy's bike and we headed to my house where we were followed by the human couple.

"So did you know this guy?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I only saw him once or twice." I declared. "I have no idea what he was like. Do you think that we should send Caroline and Matt home?"

"No, I think we need to get through one night with no vampires." Jeremy replied. "We can deal with this tomorrow."

"Okay, then you should prepare for your friends to be impressed." I told him as I got off the bike and removed my helmet before I kissed him. I then led Matt and Caroline inside. "Welcome to Casa di Salvatore."

"I thought it was de." Matt replied.

"No, de is Spanish. I'm of Italian descent. I happen to be fluent in the language." I explained.

"Well this is much better than watching Damon visit Cougar Town." Caroline commented. I kind of liked that show. Sure, it was nothing like _Friends, _but it was better than _Dirt_ or _Joey. _She looked to Matt. "No offense."

"Don't remind me. Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." Matt replied.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little much." I declared.

"My entire house could fit in this living room." Matt pointed out. Yeah, his house was tiny.

"I feel like I've been here before." Caroline commented.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Jeremy asked.

"Whoa." Matt replied as he noticed one of the model cars that I had on my shelf. I found them to be more challenging. "These are great."

"I was never into Barbies." I explained. I was obviously too old for them when they came out.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was nine." Matt declared.

"You like cars?" I asked.

"That's an understatement." Matt remarked.

"Then follow me." I replied as I took them to the garage. I pulled off the sheet covering my red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe.

"How do you have this?" Matt asked in amazement.

"It was passed down through the family." I lied.

"Why don't you drive it?" Jeremy asked. He seemed to be impressed as well.

"It doesn't exactly run and I can't fix it." I declared. Auto repair was not my strong suit. I could probably learn if I took the time, but I don't need to.

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked.

"Could you be more of a girl right now?" Matt questioned as he opened the hood. That seemed to upset her.

"Jeremy, remember that old Camaro your dad had?" Matt asked.

"Hey, Caroline, maybe we should leave the boys to see if they can work on this." I suggested.

"Well this isn't much for romance." Caroline remarked once we were out of the garage.

"I think I don't think romance is a big thing to expect on a double date." I replied. "That usually doesn't happen until the pairs separate."

"So you have slept with Jeremy yet?" She asked.

"I have a few times." I responded. "What about you and Matt?"

"We were going to, but his mom caught us." She explained.

"That's always a moment killer." I replied before Matt suddenly pulled my car up.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Your belt just needed to be loosened." Matt replied as he stepped out. I never thought to check that.

"Why don't you and Caroline take it for a spin?" I suggested. She looked at me with happily.

"So this isn't so bad." Jeremy remarked as we went back into the house.

"We don't have very long." I replied as I pushed him onto the couch.

After a few minutes, we finished getting dressed. We didn't have actual sex, but we did…something.

"That is some mouth you have." He replied.

"I hope that they weren't doing something like that in my car." I remarked as Caroline and Matt pulled up. They walked in with smiles on their faces. We then heard some sounds and found Kelly and Damon…about to have sex against the wall. I don't know if Matt was more embarrassed or I was. I should expect this from Damon, but this actually surprised me.

An embarrassing situation followed in which Matt left angrily as Kelly followed after him. That was an abrupt end to a date that was going pretty well.

"Jeremy, you should give Caroline a ride home." I declared. "I need to have a word with my brother."

Jeremy took the hint and took her away.

"So this is your plan to get over Katherine?" I asked. "You're going to sleep with as many girls as you can."

"Don't give me that. I can smell Jeremy on you." He told me. I blushed for a moment.

"I am monogamous." I told him. "If I want to have sex with Jeremy I will because I am _dating _him."

"Dating is for wimps." Damon replied. "How about you do things your way and I'll do things my way."

Suddenly the window broke and there was the bearded vampire and a female who I didn't recognize. He stabbed me with a piece of glass and it hurt. Damon helped me out, tackling him. I began to grapple with the girl. She pushed into a chair, breaking it. I grabbed the broken leg and stabbed her in the heart with it.

Damon threw the bearded one to the ground and he looked over his dead girlfriend before I looked at the hole in my dress. I hope I can sew this back together.

"I think they got out of the tomb." I declared.

"Did I forget to mention that that's kind of open now?" Damon asked.

Jeremy ended up calling me a little later. I assume that he was at home, which would definitely be a good place for him right now. I don't know if that guy noticed him, but I don't want him going after my boyfriend.

"So, how did Caroline take it?" I asked.

"I think she hates Kelly even more now." Jeremy told me as I realized I still had a small piece of glass lodged in me. I pulled it out, whimpering slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I don't want to talk it right now." I explained as Damon was figuring out a way to deal with the body. "I promised you a drama-free day. I'll make sure to tell you in the morning."

"Well that date was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I haven't spent time like that with Matt in a long time." He told me. "I had fun."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He responded before hung up.

"Can I get a hand?" Damon questioned.

"Are you seriously going to burn her in the fireplace?" I asked.

"It's not like she deserves an honorable burial." Damon declared as Leah walked back in. I couldn't help but wonder where she had been.

"Do I want to know what happened?" She asked.

"The tomb is open." I told her. "All of the vampires that were inside got out and are in Mystic Falls."

So instead of having a bad date, the date was mostly good. It was really good for Jeremy and Sara. Plus, she and Caroline got to talk a little. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Let the Right One In

_Dear Diary_

_The tomb has been opened. Bonnie and Sheila's spell failed and all of the vampires got out. Tonight some of them broke in. We have to do something about that window. We have to do something about the tomb vampires, but I don't know what. _

I looked outside as it was raining. Thankfully none of it was getting in the house because there was an awning over the broken window. I still couldn't really sleep, so I went to the living room with Leah.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked as I took a seat on the couch. I nodded.

"I think it's supposed to rain all night and all day tomorrow too." I explained.

"I used to love storms because they were the only time that I got to go out during the day." She remarked. "I guess that's not as important anymore."

"Maybe we should be careful because we wouldn't be the only ones." I replied.

"Do you think that they'll come back?" Leah asked.

"I think that this isn't over." I remarked.

In the morning, I was awoken by the sound of my phone. It was a new day and I knew that I would have to talk to Jeremy about what happened last night.

"So what happened last night?" He asked.

"Maybe you should come over and I'll explain." I responded. "Be here in 30."

That gave me enough time to get ready. I showered and put on a blue and white dress with a black and pink jacket and black three-inch heels with white knee-socks. I knew Jeremy would be upset when he found out. I headed to the door as Jeremy walked in.

"So do you remember how Bonnie and her grandma closed the tomb?" I asked. "Well they kind of didn't and all of the vampires got out."

"What?" Jeremy asked in shock.

A few minutes later, we were in the living room with Leah as Damon was boarding up the window.

"I say that we charge into that house and kill the guy that attacked us last night." Damon declared. My brother was very rash and could sometimes run into a fight without thinking.

"What do we do about the rest of them?" I inquired. "Do we just say 'Oops, sorry.'?"

"I can't believe that you made a deal with Pearl." Jeremy replied. Well it wasn't exactly something he did willingly.

"Well she kind of forced the deal into my face." Damon explained. What an understatement. "She's going to help me find Katherine."

"Of course Damon gets what he wants no matter who gets killed." Leah commented.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Damon asked the blonde.

"What do you think?" Jeremy responded.

"I don't need the snark." Damon replied.

"Well I just found out that the tomb was opened and all of the vampires got out." Jeremy said. "I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked. I don't think that was why Jeremy was upset.

"Why should I care if you did that?" Jeremy asked. "You're a self-serving psychopath who only cares about himself."

"Okay, cool it." I mediated. "We'll find a way to deal with Pearl."

Damon didn't say anything and just walked away.

"I'm sorry. He just gets under my skin so easily." Jeremy replied.

"I just hate him." Leah responded. "And the storm kept me up a while, so he only adds to my crankiness."

"He adds to everyone's." I reminder her as I gave Jeremy a hug. "It's what he does."

"So what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked,

"We're going to handle it." I said, referring to myself, Damon, and Leah.

"What am I going to do?" He asked. "I can't just sit around the house and do nothing."

"That sounds like exactly what you're going to do." I told him. "You don't know how dangerous this is."

"It's dangerous for you too." He pointed out.

"I'll be okay. We have Damon the self-serving psychopath on our side." I responded.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better." Jeremy said. "Just promise me you will not run into that house."

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat." Leah announced as she pulled out a jacket. "I'll be back soon."

Leah walked out the door. I wondered if I should stay with Jeremy for the moment. I was kind of hungry too, but I hated hunting in the rain because the wet fur smell rubs off on me.

For now, I decided I would just watch the rain.

After an hour, Leah still hadn't returned. It doesn't take that long to go hunting. I tried calling her but got no answer. I had a feeling that something had gone wrong. I went to Jeremy's house to see if he had any idea where she was.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the panicked look in my eyes.

"Leah went out hunting not that long ago and never came back." I explained. "Has she been here?"

"No." Jeremy replied as he decided to call her.

"Do you think that she might be with Elena?" I asked. Jeremy called his sister and there was no sign of Leah being there. At that point, I knew that I had to call Damon.

"What?" He asked. I don't know why he couldn't just say hello.

"Leah is missing." I explained. "I think that they might have taken her. I need your help to get her back."

That led to me and Damon heading down to the only house in the woods. You know hiding in plain sight tends to be a better idea.

"Pearl open this door or I'll swear to God, I'll bust through and rip your heart off." Damon threatened. Yeah, that's gonna help.

"Pearl's not home." The bearded man declared as he opened the door. I knew that he was behind this. Okay, we haven't seen Leah yet, but she's probably here. "It's a beautiful day, not a ray of shine in the sky."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Billy, bring her out." He instructed before a group of vampires brought Leah into our view. They had stripped her to her underwear. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm gonna kill you." I declared as I tried to charge in. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it through the doorway.

"Looks like you haven't been invited in." He stated. "Miss Gibbons?"

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" A middle-aged woman asked as she appeared. They had a human boarder. I can't help but wonder if we should get one.

"Never this bad man or girl in." Frederick compelled. Well this wasn't good.

"I'll never them in." Miss Gibbons replied.

"I spent 145 starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's obsession with the two of you. I though your friend might want to know what that's like before I killed her." Frederick remarked. "You I might also want to enjoy her a little."

"Let her go. Take me instead." I begged.

"I'm gonna pass." Frederick responded. "Billy, would you?"

Billy then stabbed Leah with a stake in the side and she screamed in pain. I felt powerless. There had to be something that I could do.

We headed out to Damon's car where Jeremy was.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's inside. We can't in." I explained.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house has been compelled not to let us in." Damon told him.

"We need to do something. We can't let them kill her." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, we know, but don't have any idea what to do." I responded as rain poured down on us. The only thing that I could think to do was knock the house down, but I don't know if that would work.

"I have an idea." Jeremy responded. I hoped that it was a good one. "What about Mr. Saltzman. He might have some weapons that we can use."

"That's a surprisingly good idea." Damon remarked.

We went to the school. We didn't even know if he was going to be here. I guess it was as good a place as any to look. Damon was the first one to greet him and I'm pretty sure that was a mistake.

"You missed the part where I try again and succeed." The teacher told my brother.

"Stop." I ordered as I stood in between them. "Both of you stop."

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help." Jeremy added.

We went to his classroom and he took a seat at his desk.

"This group of vampires grabbed Leah while she was out hunting and is holding her captive in this farmhouse that the two of us can't get into." I explained.

"I would go but…" Jeremy started.

"His life is very valuable." Damon interrupted.

"We know about your ring." Jeremy replied.

"We think that you can inside and get the woman out so we can get in." I added. "Please, this is Leah. She's one of the good ones."

"I'm sorry, Sara. It's not my problem." Alaric stated.

"That's a shame because the woman who runs the house might be able to help you find your wife." Damon declared. What was he talking about? How would Pearl know anything about Isobel?

"You're lying." Alaric told him.

"Am I?" Damon challenged. "You're a coward if you don't wanna find out. Come on, you two. It looks like we're knocking the house down."

We began to walk away before he walked over to us. I can't believe that worked.

He then opened up his desk which was loaded with weapons. How did the school not know about this? Though, I don't think I've seen the principal once since coming here.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon commented. I rolled my eyes.

"I have you to thank for that." The teacher quipped.

"What are these?" Jeremy asked as pulled out what appeared to be a giant needle.

"It's a tranquilizer dart filled with vervain." Alaric explained.

"Just get me in, I'll get Blondie out." Damon boasted. We would need a lot better of a plan than that.

"You're really going to take them all on yourself like a crazy person?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Well Sara can help." Damon responded as Jeremy grabbed one of the needles.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going with you guys. Leah is my friend too." He stated.

"No, no, no." Damon replied.

"Damon's right." I said. There are two words I never thought I'd say in succession. "It's too dangerous."

"I can get Leah out." He reasoned.

"It's a house full of vampires. It's not safe." Damon replied. He then turned to Alaric. "Get out immediately after you get us in."

"You're not thinking here." Jeremy told my brother.

"Fine, you can drive the getaway car." Damon said in annoyance, apparently not caring Jeremy isn't old enough to drive.

"Jeremy, it won't be easy for us to protect you." I explained. "This will be a very difficult situation."

"Let's go." Alaric stated.

So the plan involved Alaric pretending to be a stranded motorist. It was probably a good idea considering that Frederick had seen me with Jeremy last night. He opened the door and brought the woman out.

"They're not allowed to come in." Miss Gibbons said. Eventually he just pushed her out and Damon snapped her neck.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric scolded him.

"It doesn't work like that." I explained. "We need to find her and get out."

We began to look through the house. We had to be very stealthy. I hoped this would work and they hadn't already killed her. I was wearing an extra overcoat because we might not have time to dress her. I was supposed to find her while Damon was supposed to watch my back. We went down the basement…only to find Jeremy and a vampire going after him. Damon stabbed him with a needle.

"Are you insane?" He asked my boyfriend. Apparently he just didn't know the meaning of the word stay.

We went and found tied down to a bed. She was completely naked and barely conscious. Oh my god. I think they did. I could tears on her cheeks. I went to untie her. I can't believe that they did this to her. There was no way that I was going to leave here until Frederick was dead. I know I'm not one who goes about preaching revenge, but there was no chance of him getting away with this.

There was also a vampire whose hands were pinned to a chair.

"Vervain on ropes." Leah managed to get out.

"Jeremy can you please cut her loose." I requested as Damon went to stake the other vampire. "No, he's not an enemy."

I wrapped Leah in my coat.

"Jeremy, get her out of here." I ordered.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving until Frederick is dead." I explained as I noticed Leah was now starting to cry. I can't imagine what it's like to go through that. I don't want to find out, but now I was angry, which makes me stronger.

I decided to go outside to make sure that Jeremy got her to the car. She leaked pretty weak. I imagine that vervain was involved. I happened to find that they had found the car and torn the starter out. Damon wouldn't be happy about that. I was pretty sure that Jeremy was bleeding. She didn't have enough strength to run him away. This was not good. It looked like the only way out would be to take them on. I looked around for anyone. I was ready to fight for a change.

Suddenly a stream of water hit me. It wasn't just water. It was vervain water. Frederick was holding a super soaker. How did they get vervain in the first place? I fell to the ground as my skin burned, screaming in pain. Frederick grabbed a stake, but Jeremy caught him off-guard with the needle that he had taken. It still hurt a lot. I could barely stand up. I could smell the blood on his hand. I also Frederick was moving a little. We were doomed. We were absolutely doomed. That was what I thought until Jeremy stuck his bleeding hand in my mouth.

"Sara, you need this." He told me. I knew he was right and began to drink it. It felt so good. I only had a little, but it felt so good. I had to admit that Damon was right. Jeremy's blood was delicious. I looked over Frederick as he came at me. I was ready for him. I pushed him against a tree and grabbed a branch. I punched him several times. I then took the branch and jammed into his neck. His deserved to die a slow and painful dance for what he did to her. I then ripped his arm off and pulled the branch from his neck and repeatedly stabbed him in the heart with it.

"Sara…he's dead. You can stop." Jeremy said as he grabbed my arm. The veins were under my eyes that had turned a bright red. I took a breath and began to calm down. I noticed that Jeremy looked just plain freaked. I got up and went to the car and grabbed Leah's hand. She looked like she wanted to sleep. She had been through a lot. I hoped that she would be okay moving forward. If it was possible for her to like men any less, she definitely did now.

From there, we took her home and put her into bed before Jeremy and I went to my room.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." I replied. I knew that I needed more blood. It was so delicious and I wanted more, but I would have to fight it. I couldn't give in like that.

"You were like a different person." He told me. "You were so angry and monstrous."

"Well there are a few people close enough to my heart that I would do anything for. It's basically you, her, and Damon." I explained. "I know I went a bit overboard, but he deserved it Jeremy. He raped her."

"Do we know that for sure?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what Leah says." I explained. "You know you shouldn't have come. You could have been killed. It doesn't matter that you were able to help."

"Sara, I can't let you do this stuff alone." He responded.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think I am." I remarked. "I can handle myself. You have to understand that I'm the one who is supposed to protect you, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry for making you drink my blood." He apologized.

"It's okay." I told him. "You were just trying to help. You know you probably had a chance to stake Frederick yourself while you were trying to help me."

"I guess I was concerned about you than killing him." He admitted.

"Well a rule of war is that you need to focus on the enemy before you tend to the wounded." I explained. At that time, his phone rang. It was Elena. I managed to overhear that Caroline had found Vicki's body. I thought burned it.

Jeremy left to comfort his sister and Matt and I decided to check on Leah, who had since woken up.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know." Leah answered truthfully. "It's like I'm numb. I wanted him to kill me. I never felt so helpless. Did Lexi ever tell you the story of how we met?"

"No." I answered.

"Well I was in college. We were at a party. Someone put something in my drink. She ripped the guy off of me." She explained. "I knew she wouldn't be there to save me this time. Harper tried, but he couldn't stop them."

"You're going to be okay." I told her as I gave her a hug.

I then went to the basement. Damon had a refrigerator full of blood. I went and grabbed a bag and began to drink it before I had another.

I wanted to do something different here. I was going to have it be Damon that got kidnapped, but realized that there was no way Alaric would want to rescue him. I even found a good way for Sara to need to get the blood. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Under Control

I woke up in the morning and decided that I felt like working out. We didn't have any equipment, so I decided I would use one of the rafters. I took out my boom box and turned on some Nickelback. It was getting me going. I was glad that Leah was okay. I'm not going to say that the blood didn't make me feel different. I was also upset about the Vicki thing. Damon should have handled that better.

"Can you turn that off?" My brother asked as he entered the room. I wasn't surprised. "It's not like it it's not annoying or anything."

"Sorry." I said insincerely as I did another pull-up. Damon decided to turn it off himself. I jumped down. "I was listening to that."

Leah then came into the room with her handbag in tote.

"So, are you going to school today?" She asked. We had each taken some time off. I noticed that Damon was holding a glass of blood.

"Not today." I replied as I began to stretch. Resisting it wasn't easy after having it again.

"Just drink it." Damon replied as he got closer to me. Leah had to go to school, so she left. "This self-detox is not good for you."

"Get that away from me." I ordered.

"How long did it take for to stop last time?" He inquired. I don't know. I wasn't keeping track.

"I'm going to be okay. Just give me some time." I requested.

"You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood bags are for." He pointed out. No, blood bags are for transfusions for hospital patients. "I haven't hunted a human in…God, way too long."

"Good for you." I quipped.

"I'm trying to get the town to stop looking and that's not easy considering a good deal of them are still left from the tomb." He explained.

"What's the plan for that anyway?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Well you need to be at full strength." He told me. "There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You wouldn't be killing anyone."

"I don't want to." I responded.

"Please enlighten me on your holier than thou reasons." My brother replied. "You've never told me. I'd love to hear about it."

"Are you enjoying seeing me like this?" I asked him. Okay, I wasn't exactly clear what this was. "I have this under control. I'm not going to break."

"Alright, carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad." Damon quipped as he left the room. He ended up leaving the glass behind. I walked closer as the smell filled my nostrils. He then returned and picked it up. "Almost forgot this."

I sighed and went to watch some TV, but it seemed like all that was showing was bad Katherine Heigl movies. I want to ask myself how this woman ever won an Emmy. Granted I've never seen _Grey's Anatomy, _but she plays basically the same character in _Knocked Up, 27 Dresses, and The Ugly Truth._ This was worse than school, but I need to make sure that I'm okay first. I guess I could watch Fox News. After 3 seconds, I decided to turn the TV off. I could read a book. I needed to get more soon.

That night, I was in Jeremy's room. I was wearing a white tank top and jeans with a leather jacket and blue and purple scarf. Apparently Alaric had told him about a paper that Elena had turned in a few weeks ago.

"Why would Elena write a report on vampires?" Jeremy asked in confusion. She showed it to me and it was dated before she met Leah, so it couldn't be from her and she had told me that she hadn't told Elena. "Do you think she remembers?"

"No, Damon's compulsion is perfect because he drinks human blood. The only way for her to remember is for him to remove it." I explained I leaned closer to him. "You could ask her. Maybe you could try talking to her about it."

"I don't know." He responded.

"Why not? If she thinks it's fiction, you can just use it as a conversation topic." I suggested. "It's not like there is any harm in it."

"I don't know what to say. I haven't even told her that I'm adopted." He explained.

"Well then you should start with that." I told him. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her everything, but you could find out what she knows. Also, Leah probably wants to know if Elena likes her."

"How are you?" He asked as he rubbed my shoulder. That felt good.

"I'm a little on edge." I admitted. "But I'm okay. I'm better than I was before. I promise."

"I've been so worried about you." He told me.

"I just needed some time to myself." I explained as he gave me a full backrub. I liked where this was going. "It's only been a few days."

"That's a few days too many." He replied before he kissed me.

"I've missed you too." I told him before we kissed some more. I knew were this was going and I was happy about it. I really wanted this. The thing about fighting the urge for blood was that it made it difficult to resist other urges. I crawled on top of him and threw my jacket and scarf off. I probably didn't need those inside. All of a sudden, I felt really hungry. My fangs were growing out. I launched myself back, knocking down one of his shelves and breaking a lamp. I had to take some deep breaths. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought.

The next day, I decided to keep my distance for a little while. I don't know what happened. I guess the lust blurred into hunger. I'm glad I was able to stop myself. I might need to stay away from Jeremy until I can fix this. I decided that I would talk to Leah. I ended up wearing a blue plaid tunic with a black sweater jacket and denim miniskirt. It was fine for wearing around the house.

"So you were about to have sex with him and you lost it?" Leah asked. I nodded.

"Are you comfortable with me talking about this?" I inquired. "Because we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm okay with talking about sex." She declared. "I know what happened is a big deal and I don't ever want to be with another man, but I'm your friend and I want to be here for you in your time of need."

"I think you're a little too okay with this." I pointed out.

"What can I do? He's already dead. It's not like I can talk to a therapist about this thing. I have to move on from it and that's what I'm trying to do. It's hard to move on if you keep bringing it up! Stop talking about it!"

"Okay." I responded.

"It's like Bill Buckner. No one ever talks about how he had 2700 hits or won a batting title. He's just remembered for what mistake when the pitcher allowed the game to be tied with a wild pitch in the first place." She ranted.

I again felt really hungry. I didn't want to lose it. I needed to do something. I needed something to help fight the cravings. The regular animal blood wasn't working. It was then that I came across Damon's stash of liquor. I grabbed a glass and began to fill it with some bourbon and downed it.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked as she came into the room. There was a little bit of irony in me hearing that sentence.

"I'm fine." I declared. "Do you want some?"

"Are you sure that we should be drinking from your brother's liquor staff?" The blonde asked.

"Since when do you care about Damon?" I challenged.

"Okay, I'll take a full glass." Leah replied. I took the bottle and filled her with eight ounces. You know I haven't drunk like this in a while.

Damon came home not much later. Leah and I were basically dancing on the furniture. We had made a huge mess, but I didn't care.

"You two need to get dressed." He told us. "Have you been sipping my supply?"

"More like gulping." Leah replied with a giggle.

"Well this doesn't mean that you two aren't going." He responded. "Go put some dresses on."

The two of us went to my room and began undressing. I could tell that she was leering at me and I decided to pose a little.

In the end, I was in a black dress with a slit and slits near the top, but not anywhere that would show cleavage and white heels. Leah had on a red dress with sleeves and red heels. We were going to have a blast at this party.

The three of us walked into the Founder's Hall where the party was being held. It wasn't at the Lockwood mansion surprisingly. That made it so Leah didn't have to be invited in.

"Do we have to be here?" Leah asked.

"Yes, it's a party for the founding families and they have free booze." Damon explained. I liked the idea of free booze. My buzz was wearing off.

"I thought you hated everyone." I giggled.

"I still do, but I love that they love me." Damon declared. "So, is this drunkenness a way of dealing the hunger that you're having?"

"I'm going somewhere else." I slurred as I walked away.

"Don't embarrass me, young lady." Damon said authoritatively. What embarrasses him?

I went to find Jeremy and grabbed myself some sangria while no one was looking. The adults got drunk at these things and I was older than them, so why couldn't I?

I saw Jeremy and waved. He walked over and I held my glass. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" He asked.

"I know it seems weird, but the alcohol helps me with the cravings." I explained. My vision was a little blurry and I hoped that I was talking to him. "It takes the edge off."

"Well at least you're not getting guys to give you drinks." He remarked. I hadn't thought of that, but I don't think Jeremy would like that.

"I'm not that far gone." I replied.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"It's only until the cravings go away." I promised. "Let's have fun. We should dance. Let's dance."

"No one can dance to this." Jeremy replied.

"Let me fix that." I remarked as I walked over to the music guy. "Hi, I need you to play good dance music and nothing from the Black-Eyed Peas."

"No can do, Miss." The man replied.

"I said play some dance music." I compelled.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"_If I Had You_ by Adam Lambert." I told him as said song began to play. I then walked back over and decided to let Kelly Donovan have a bit of fun.

A little later, I returned to my man.

"Please dance with your alcoholic vampire girlfriend." I begged.

The two of us began to dance together and I let him spin me once again. Unfortunately, he spun me right into a guy.

"Sorry." I giggled. "I'm a little drunk."

"Then get off the dance floor." He told me.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Whatever." The guy said as he tried to walk away. Jeremy grabbed him.

"Boys break it up." I replied as I got in between them. I then looked the jerk in the eye. "I want you to apologize to me."

"I'm sorry." He droned. "I'm really, really sorry."

I then pushed him away.

Jeremy then walked away after that. I don't know if he was upset because I compelled him, but it was better than Jeremy trying to fight him.

I went to look for Leah. I wondered if she would be around Elena. I think she had even less inhibitions when she was drunk.

I did find her with Elena, literally clinging to her. She must have had more than I did.

"Hi, Leah, Elena." I greeted them.

"She won't let me go." Elena remarked. "She's really drunk."

"Leah, I need you to let go of her." I told my vampire friend before I had to forcibly remove her from the human. Leah started to lean against my shoulder, barely conscious. "I'm sorry. She's just going through a really hard time. How are you doing?"

"I feel like no one is doing anything about Vicki." Elena admitted.

"Maybe you should talk to Jeremy about it?" I suggested.

"I'm gonna do that." Elena told me before she walked away. Now I had to figure out what I was going to do with Leah because she was practically falling asleep. I wonder how fast I could get her home and in bed. I had to do something. I didn't sign up to be a babysitter right now.

Suddenly, a fight broke out between Matt and Tyler. I think it was because Tyler was kissing Matt's mom, which I happen to find disgusting.

Soon Damon came up to me and Leah was fully asleep.

"Do you wanna hear the bad news or the worse news?" He asked.

"Worse." I decided. I don't think it was possible for this night to get any worse.

"Well I killed John Gilbert and the council is looking for vampires again." He explained. Damn it, was he trying to wreck my buzz. I began to follow after him. It wasn't easy with Leah on my arm. I didn't want to leave her alone. I wish I had someone who could keep an eye on her. I then decided to compel someone to do that while I went after my brother, but before I could, I was hit with the smell. The sweet smell of the red liquid. It was accompanied by a crying.

I went over toward the sound and there was Kelly with a large gash on her head.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"No, I'm a fuck-up." Kelly wept. "I always fuck things up. I always mess things up with Matt. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Now I knew where Vicki got it from. I bent down and touched her forehead, rubbing the blood between my fingers.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"I need to go." I replied. I washed my hands then went to get Leah. I then went outside. It was no use waking her up.

I began to walk home when, all of a sudden, the same asshole came and bumped me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied sarcastically. "That's all I can say. I'm sorry. Your boyfriend isn't around to protect you now, Bitch. What are you going to do?"

"You're not going to remember what I do to you." I told him. I went to bite him, but resisted at the last minute and threw him to the ground. While no one was watching, I took Leah and ran home.

I put Leah in bed. I knew that I needed to see Jeremy. Luckily, his window was open. I decided that I would wait for him to return. I didn't know what I was going to do. I think he was surprised when he noticed me because he jumped. I wasn't anticipating that, but I guess when you see someone in your room that you didn't know was gonna be there, it's a little scary.

"You scared me." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to run off like I did. I had to get Leah home."

"What's happening with you?" He asked. "I don't want to ask if you're okay, but are you?"

"I don't know." I admitted as I began to cry. "Actually I do. I'm not okay, Jeremy. I'm not okay.

"Tell me what's wrong." He requested. He went and closed the door and I took a seat on his bed. Everything was so wrong. "Sara, tell me what's wrong."

"I tried really hard to keep it today. I tried to drink to make myself happy and it was mostly working until Matt's mom got hurt. She was bleeding and I smelled her blood. I didn't drink any of it, but I wanted to. And then that asshole Duke picked a fight with me in the parking lot. I wanted to feed on him and kill him and suck him dry. It took everything that I had to just walk away. I don't feel better. I'm so messed up. I don't know what to do."

"You didn't though." Jeremy pointed out.

"I wanted to." I reiterated. "I feel like I'm on fire. I have a massive headache. Everything hurts. I'm really horny, but I don't feel like I could control it if I went there. I've never felt like this before. All I want to do right now is bite you. I promised I wouldn't keep secrets anymore."

"It's going to be okay, Sara. We'll get through this." He promised. I didn't know how he knew that.

"I don't want you to see me like this, Jeremy. I don't want you to see me weak and bawling."

"I'll help you." He told me as he tried to hug me.

"I can't." I replied as I weaseled away from him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me, Sara." He responded as he walked over to me and gave me a gentle kiss. "You're going to be okay, Sara."

"You don't understand how much I love you." I cried as he hugged me.

"I love you too." Jeremy reciprocated.

I went home and Damon was on the couch. He was holding another glass of blood.

"We have a problem." He declared. "I mean it's a huge, huge problem."

I walked over in front of him.

"It seems Uncle John has…" Damon continued before looking up at me. "Whoa, you look terrible."

I don't think he was talking about how my mascara was all smudged.

"It's different this time, isn't it? The urge is too strong." He surmised as he put his glass down on the table. "It's been too long, sister. Have a good night."

He got up and walked away. This time he didn't go back for the glass. I went over and put it in my hand. I held it to my mouth and I drank it.

It looks like Sara's plan to drink away the cravings didn't work and resulted in a passed out Leah. So, does anyone want Sarah to be in the pageant? She obviously wouldn't win, but do you want her to go on her binge in a nice gown? Please don't forget to review.


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

Late in the night, I decided to pay a visit to the hospital. I had to get some more blood and was carrying an empty handbag with me. There probably wouldn't be very many people there. I headed to the blood bank, sneaking by. I found myself in the cooler. There it was. I knew that I at least needed to wait until I got home before I had any. I began to stuff my bag with them. I went to the records and began to alter them.

"What are you doing here?" The night watchman asked me.

"Nothing." I compelled. "You didn't see me here and the blood is the same as it was before."

I decided to keep an eye on the cameras and made my way out the first window that I could find. I made sure to be quiet when I got back, as to not wake Leah and Damon.

In the morning, I decided that I wanted to go to school. I went downstairs to find Damon at the table. I was dressed in a grey dress and leather jacket.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She went to school early to see about seeing Elena or something." Damon remarked as he read the paper. "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I'm driving." I declared. I went to the garage. When I got there, I had another bag and stashed it in the trunk with some of the others when I was done. I then began driving to school. I could tell that all eyes were on me as I pulled into the parking lot. People were probably wondering how I got such a rare car. I parked and stepped out. Jeremy seemed to be in front of where I parked conveniently. That meant I wouldn't have to find him.

"Nice car." He commented.

"I thought that since Matt fixed it, I should start driving it." I explained. I then gave Jeremy an unexpected kiss.

"I didn't expect you to be here today." He admitted.

"Well I woke up feeling a lot better." I explained. That's because I was drinking the good stuff. "I figured it was time for me to resume my daily activities."

"Does that mean that you've got the cravings under control?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. I wasn't craving it so much anymore. "I'm pretty sure that the worst part is over and I can move forward. Now I just want to be your girlfriend."

"Sounds good." He declared before he kissed me.

"Thanks for the help." I told him.

"You're welcome." He responded. "We should get to class."

"I have to get some things from the car. I'll see you in History." I told him. He walked off and I opened my trunk. I couldn't help but wonder if I had enough time to have some more. I probably wouldn't right now and closed the trunk.

In History, Alaric began his lecture as I stared at Jeremy. I really wanted him. I wondered if I could sustain myself longer enough now.

"Today our regular curriculum is being pushed aside for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day." The teacher explained. "Apparently the Town Council thinks it's more importantly than World War II, but hey what do I know?"

After school, I met up with Leah.

"What were you doing this morning?" I asked.

"I was thinking of a good way to ask Elena to prom." Leah remarked. I think she was actually telling the truth.

"You do know that prom's not until the beginning of May, don't you?" I asked.

"No, I don't have any clue about this stuff." She admitted. "I haven't been to school in over 20 years."

Suddenly, Caroline walked over.

"Hey, Sara, it's nice that you're back." She said to me.

"I'm glad that I'm back too." I replied. I wasn't quite sure why she was talking to me.

"So I don't know if you've ever heard but they announced the Founder's Court for Miss Mystic Falls was announced today."

"Okay." I remarked.

"You're on it." She added.

"What?" I asked in surprised. I hadn't even signed up for it. How did I make it on there?

"Well it's a Founding Family privilege." Caroline explained.

After school, the two of us went home together.

"How was school?" Damon asked as we walked in.

"Fine." I answered as I began to head to my room to see if I had a dress I could wear.

"Yeah, same old same old, nothing new, no stories to bring home?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked him.

"I'm just noticing how my sister seems to be a lot more energetic recently." Damon said.

"And you think this is because I'm drinking human blood again?" I asked. I don't think he was actually onto me.

"I don't want to brag, but if you're acting different, I would want to take responsibility." Damon declared.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm clean." I told him before I walked off.

"You're lying." He stated.

"No, I'm not." I denied. Now I had to be extra careful.

"You spent the last 150 years being the poster girl for Prozac. There is no way that this new you has nothing to do with human blood."

"Are you drinking human blood?" Leah asked.

"I can tell you that I am clean." I remarked before I walked off. I believe what you want.

Once I got to my room, I called Jeremy. I was also drinking from a bag while he was talking.

"So, I didn't even know anything about the patient. I would completely understand if you didn't want to go." I told him.

"No, I won't mind escorting you." Jeremy replied. "You know my mom was really into that founder's stuff. She actually won the pageant."

"I think it'll be fun." I responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He reciprocated before hanging up. I then hid the bag and decided that I needed to get more. I went to the basement where I had my stash.

"Well, well, she's a liar and a thief." Damon remarked. He was standing in the doorway with Leah, who looked shocked and kind of hurt. "So when did you plan on sharing?"

"Help yourself." I offered.

"I mean the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon stated.

"How long has this been going on, Sara?" Leah asked. Was this good cop, bad cop?

"I'm drinking human blood. It's no big deal." I replied. "You wanted me to drink it and now you're complaining about it? Stop being hypocritical. I have this under control."

"You robbed the hospital, Sara." Leah pointed out. "I don't think that qualifies as under control."

"We're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just ask Sheriff Forbes to tap a vein next time?" Damon asked.

"Well now you know how it feels when your sibling's actions impact you negatively." I stated.

"Sara, you're not acting like yourself." Leah declared.

"What does Jeremy think about this?" Damon inquired.

"I'm still the same and Jeremy doesn't need to know about my diet." I remarked. "I can be with him and drink human blood."

"Face it, Sara, you're a bloodaholic." Damon told me.

"You can't be a bloodaholic because bloodahol doesn't exist." I pointed out.

"Sara, we know what it's like to drink blood. Sometimes you just want to turn off the guilt and we can't have that right now."

"Look, I'm fine." I declared. "I would appreciate if both of you would stop hassling me about this."

The next day I was at Town Hall for the interview process. It was kind of ironic that the anti-vampire council had chosen a vampire for the pageant, but I guess it doesn't really. I was a simple blue dress.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of representing the town at the 150th anniversary celebration." Mrs. Lockwood said. "Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

I wasn't really sure what to say here.

"Well I haven't done a lot for the community. I do like being a symbol of feminism as the first girl to be on the football team. I am going to be more active in the future and I really want to win and restore the Salvatore family legacy." I responded. I think that was what they wanted to hear. I was so hungry.

After the interview, he went to dance rehearsal where we had to do this really stupid dance from the 1860s. I was alive in the 1860s and I thought it was stupid.

Caroline seemed to be late arrived and brought Bonnie with her?

"Hi Bonnie." I greeted her. We were met with silence.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt because he couldn't get off work." Caroline explained.

Jeremy then went to talk to Bonnie. They seemed to be talking about me and the tomb.

After rehearsal, I went outside to the where the basketball team was practicing. Why they weren't using the gym, I don't know. One of the guys had fallen on the pavement and skinned his knee. The blood was basically calling to me. I had to resist. Someone touched me and I grabbed them by the neck.

"Sara, stop." Alaric choked. I immediately let go. I can't believe that I did that. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go." I declared before I ran off.

The next day was the pageant. I guess they figured the girls were rich enough to get a dress in two days. I was fine and had all the blood under control. Damon and Leah both drank from blood bags and I could too. Even if Lexi didn't think that I could handle it. Actually we never really tried it since it wasn't invented until the 50s and I was back on animal blood then.

I went up to the dressing room where Leah was working on my hair.

"So, are you sure that you're okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I reiterated. "I can handle myself. I just need you to worry about my hair."

"Okay, do you want it up or down?" She asked.

"Down." I answered. "I really am fine."

"Then I am done." Leah replied and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well I 'm going to get dressed." I responded.

There were several designated dressing rooms. I wonder if I they had one for all five of us. The Lockwoods had practically as many rooms as we did without the actual need for all of them.

I went into one of the rooms and removed my clothes before putting on a powder blue floor-length gown. I was still kind of hungry. I don't want to say that I was like a normal pageant girl because eating disorders are a serious problem.

After I was done changing, the door opened and it was Jeremy and Damon.

"You know this room is no boys allowed." I declared.

"I was just telling Jeremy about your extracurricular activities." Damon explained. That was a euphemism for something, but I don't know what.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" I asked.

"I know about the blood, Sara." Jeremy clarified. My brother is an asshole. He wasn't supposed to tell Jeremy about that.

"I'm gonna go." Damon announced as he left the room.

"I was gonna tell you." I declared. "It's really not a big deal. I'm supposed to drink blood."

"When?" Jeremy as he crossed his arms.

"I promise that I'm fine." I said as I walked closer to him. "I can drink human blood. It doesn't change anything. I'm not feeding from people."

"It's making you different." He pointed out.

"Why because I'm not as broody as before?" I asked in offense. "This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would have a cow like this."

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Jeremy inquired. "You're stealing blood and lying about it. You can't say that you're fine, Sara."

"So now it's you and Damon that have this figured out?" I questioned. "I thought you hated him."

"I know what's happening to you." He remarked. "I've seen this before with Elena."

"I'm not a drug user." I argued. "I'm fine. I just want you to be on my side."

Suddenly, Mrs. Lockwood entered the room.'

"Sara, the lineup is starting." She said.

"I just to fix my makeup." I declared. I needed to get some rage out.

"Escorts wait downstairs, Jeremy." She told him.

I headed to the bathroom. Now I was angry. I went and punched the mirror, shattering it. The door opened and a guy walked in. He was from school: Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton, but more related on his mother's side and probably not on vervain. He had seen my vampire face and I had no choice but to grab him. I needed to get out of here and I was taking him with me.

"You are going to do whatever I say." I compelled before I took him outside. Maybe he could provide me someone to drink from. "If you get out of this, you won't remember anything that happens when you're with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I'm supposed to be in the pageant and you are too." He commented.

"Right now you're standing in the parking lot with me." I compelled.

"I'm in the parking lot with you." He murmured.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little crazy right now." I rambled. "I'm drinking the human stuff and it's screwing with my head. Jeremy knows that I'm drinking it and I'm supposed to be out there, but I can't help it. The hunger is too strong and I need to stay away from him. It's all messed up now."

"You seem sad." He remarked.

"I'm not sad. I am fucking hungry!" I told him.

I took him out by my car and leaned against it.

"I'm supposed to be the good sibling. I'm not supposed to hurt people." I ranted.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Jeffrey asked.

"I want to kill you. I want to suck you dry. I want to bite you and do all sorts of things to you." I told him as I walked closer. I rubbed his neck. "I know how to control the blood flow and get it all out."

"What's stopping you from doing it?" He inquired.

"I don't want to give in. I don't want to kill." I remarked. "I can't go back if I do, but I need a taste."

"A taste." He repeated. I extended my fangs and bit into his neck.

The sun went down shortly after. I don't know if I wanted to kill him or let him run away. Was I a monster or just following my nature? Did I have to kill? Was there some way to control it?

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't do this." I declared.

"Yes you can. It doesn't really hurt." He replied as he rubbed his hand in it. I couldn't help but wonder if he was naturally this stupid or just like this under compulsion.

"Why are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"You told me not to be." He reminded me.

"Jeffrey, I need you to run like hell and be afraid of me." I compelled. "Run!"

He began to run and I think that only made me want him more. I like the chase.

I sped in front of him and stopped him.

"You said to run." He screamed.

"I changed my mind." I remarked. I was hungry and I wasn't going to stop until I was full. I bit into his neck and he screamed.

"Sara!" Jeremy yelled. He was with Leah and Damon and Bonnie.

"Sara you need to control it." Damon urged me. He walked closer to me and I threw him to the ground. No one was going to stop me.

"Sara, please calm down." Jeremy begged. All of a sudden, I had a massive headache. I think that Bonnie was doing it. I needed to get away. I needed to run. That's what I decided to do. I ran to my car and drove off in a hurry before anyone could find out about this.

I went home and got in the shower. I needed to wash the blood off. It would come off. It would come off. The only thing is I didn't know who I was anymore. I was like a different person. Was I really this monster who hurts and kills people? Why couldn't I control it like Damon and Leah do? Oh my god. This is all my fault.

I went to my room in my bathrobe. I didn't know what I was going to do. I looked in the mirror and saw that Jeremy was in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him.

"I know." He responded.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"That wasn't you out there. You're not a monster, Sara." He stated.

"Yes, it was. That was me and I am a monster." I argued. "That is what I am. That's what a vampire is."

"That's what the blood makes you." He declared like he had any idea.

"The blood is my food. It makes me how I am." I told him as I began to pace around my room. "You're stupid if you think you can change that."

"I know who are, Sara and it's not this." Jeremy responded.

"I want to drink every single drop of blood in his body." I remarked. "That is who I am."

"You can't scare me away." He told me.

"Why would you come here? You know I can kill you." I declared. "It would be very easy."

"This is my fault. I let you drink from me in the first place." He pointed out.

"You just reminded me of how good it feels." I argued.

"This isn't you?" He repeated.

"Stop saying that!" I shouted as knocked over the table. "Get away from me."

"I'm not going away, Sara." Jeremy remarked. "I'm not giving up."

"STOP!" I yelled as I pushed him against the wall. Now I could tell that he was afraid of me. That was when the tears came. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He remarked as I leaned into him.

"I don't know why I can't control it?" I wept. Suddenly, I felt something pierce my skin. He had one of Alaric's vervain darts. I slowly found myself losing consciousness before I collapsed.

So Sara was on the court, but never entered the pageant. Also instead of Amber, she kidnapped Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton, who in this version is played Ryan Rottman. In case you're wondering, Jeremy and Caroline paired off since they were missing their partners. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Blood Brothers

I was lying in a cell as I thought about the past.

1864

Damon and I found the carriage that Katherine was in. We had to do something to stop it so we could get her out. Jonathan Gilbert was leading the raid.

"Circle around that way. I'll distract them." I told my brother.

"Mr. Gilbert, there's something over here!" I called to get their attention.

They followed me and then Damon disabled the guard and took the key and unlocked the door. We had done it. We had gotten Katherine out. We still needed to remove the muzzle from her.

We pulled her out and set her on the ground. Damon was working on freeing her when all of a sudden there was a gunshot. Damon was hit. I stopped what I was doing and leaned over him. I couldn't lose my brother. I couldn't. I grabbed a gun to fight back, but was hit before I could do anything. I fell the ground, wounded. It probably wasn't a fatal wound by itself, but no one would help me. I looked Katherine in the eye, knowing that I had failed her.

"Sara…Sara…" I heard Damon calling me. I had led him to his death.

"Sara…" I then heard Jeremy calling to me.

"I love, Sara…" Katherine told me, but Jeremy said it at the same time. I wasn't in 1864. I was in the present, but they put Katherine back in the wagon. I saw the door close and I was confused. Was I hallucinating? How was I supposed to know what was real and what was just a memory. Everything was so confusing and I didn't know. I looked at Jeremy as he left the cell while at the same time I lost consciousness and succumbed to the bullet.

In what was definitely the present, I was trying to sleep which was hard to do with Damon and Jeremy standing by the door and talking about me. My clothes were minimalist. It was just a white sleeveless jacket and tank top and jeans. I had some nice shoes on the floor, but I didn't feel like wearing them. The fact that they were bickering didn't help. I finally fell asleep.

1864

I woke up somewhere strange. I think it was dawn. I took a deep breath. I thought I was dead. Had I survived being shot? I looked on my dress and there was a patch of blood, as I tore the corset, there was no wound. How was this possible? I then noticed a ring on my finger that wasn't there before. The stone was blue with the Salvatore family crest over it.

"Katherine told me to make that for you weeks ago." Emily told me.

"Where's Anna?" I asked. She was usually with Emily.

"Gone." Emily said. "She took a horse out of town and I know that she escaped."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the quarry." She explained. How did I get all the way out here? Did Emily bring me? Was Damon here? "My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the road."

That didn't make any sense. If I was dead, how was I alive?

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

I looked and saw my brother sitting shirtless in the field.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked.

"No, you're in transition." Emily explained. "You had Katherine's blood in your system. She had been compelling you to forget."

"What about Damon?" I questioned. I was starting to get a headache.

"He drank willingly." The witch told me. "No compulsion was necessary for him."

I walked over to my brother who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I woke up last night and didn't know where I was." He stated. "I went to the church and watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. She's dead."

That was the first time that I had seen my brother cry since our mother died.

Present

I woke up again not long after. I haven't been able to get much sleep. There are all these memories of the past. It makes it hard to differentiate the past from reality. I needed blood, but I don't think I wanted any. Where was Leah in all of this anyway?

Damon came back a little later. I was sitting up with my head in my hands.

"I got you something to eat." My brother stated. "It's Sara diet approved. You have to eat or you'll desiccate."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered. I wanted to desiccate.

"Take it." Damon said as he put it in the door. I stayed in the exact same position. "The human stuff should be gone now. Why are you still so broody? You need to drink this."

He pushed the bottle to the ground and it did not break. I looked up at it for a second before looking back down.

"Fine, be that way." Damon replied.

I looked at the blood one more time. I felt weak, but I didn't care. I didn't care anything right now.

1864

I had removed my overskirt and sat next to my brother as we looked at the water. We were washing our clothes to the best of our ability. I didn't have any thread to sew up my corset, so I couldn't do anything about that. I guess it didn't matter.

"I bet Mr. Gilbert told Father about us." I remarked. "I wonder how he took it."

"He probably doesn't care since he betrayed us." Damon opined. I could tell that all ties to our father were completely severed.

"He thought he was protecting us." I defended.

"The sun hurts my eyes." He complained.

"I'm pretty sure that all of this is part of it." I replied. "I'm pretty sure it's our bodies telling us to drink some blood so it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm not going to do it." Damon declared. "I don't want to be a vampire without Katherine."

"So you'd rather die?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't you rather die than live without her?" Damon challenged. "She's dead. There's no point in living."

You know I couldn't help but think how sad that was. I was fighting with myself to see if it was really worth it to stop living just because my love was gone. Maybe I could find love with someone else somewhere.

Present

"Sara, how are you?" Leah asked. She was with Jeremy. "I know Lexi would probably help you with this and I'm sorry that I'm not her, but we want you to snap out of this.

"Damon says you should drink that." Jeremy added, referring to the blood. I just shook my head. I wasn't sure if they noticed. "You need it, Sara. You can't survive without it."

"I don't want to survive." I remarked. I think that was loud enough for him to hear. Leah definitely did.

"Don't say that." Jeremy ordered.

"It's the truth, Jeremy." I replied, finally looking up. I think I wanted it to be over. If I wasn't trapped in here, I would probably go out into the sun and let myself burn into a pile of ash. "I don't want to go on. Too much has happened. I want it to end."

Jeremy walked away, but Leah stayed behind.

"You know if Lexi was here, she would tell you to grow a fucking backbone." She remarked before she walked away. I didn't know what Lexi would do in a time like this. She would probably be trying a lot harder than everyone else was. I'm definitely not in the mood for that. Her death is my fault too. Everything is my fault. Everyone that has died in this town since I came back was my fault. Tanner's death was my fault, Vicki and those druggies' death was my fault. Logan's death and everyone he killed was my fault. Some of them were even directly my fault. Everything from the beginning was my fault.

1864

I stood outside my house. I wanted to at least say goodbye to my father. It was the right thing to do. Walking with a ripped dress was a little strange, but I was about to die, so I didn't care. I could hear better than before. My father was with Jonathan Gilbert. I walked closer and the voices were still as clear. I needed to get in. I wasn't a vampire, so I didn't need to be invited.

Present

I noticed that Jeremy had returned. He was at least being persistent about it, but he was just watching. He wasn't actually doing anything. He wasn't making me want to be alive like Lexi would in this situation.

"I haven't had vervain in a few days." I remarked. "I could kill you pretty easily."

"You could do that, but you won't." Jeremy argued. He was right. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. I just couldn't let him know that because I wanted him to leave me alone.

"What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" I asked in frustration. "I don't want you."

He opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Leave me alone." I ordered.

"No." He responded.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could kill you." I reminded him.

"I guess that makes me stupid." He replied as he picked up the bottle. He unscrewed the cap. "Drink this. I'll feed it to you if I have to."

"Jeremy, leave me alone. You'll regret it if you don't." I threatened.

"Drink it!" Jeremy ordered. I got up and knocked the bottle out of his hand, spilling a little of it on the floor.

"I said leave me alone!" I growled bearing my fangs at him.

"No." He remarked, completely fearlessly. A regular vampire probably would have killed him by now. He stood his ground as I returned my face to normal. I turned away from him and sat down.

Jeremy took a seat next to me. He apparently was beyond the bounds of rational thought and was just running on love for me. Love wasn't enough of a good for me to go on right now.

"Sara, please talk to me." He begged. He had the look of a puppy that gets you to play with it even when you don't want to. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago." I answered. He obviously didn't understand what that meant and I would have to explain it.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"In order to become a vampire, you have to feed." I reminded him.

"You've already told me this." He replied. I probably could have just skipped that part then.

"I shouldn't have done it." I remarked.

1864

I went into the house after Jonathan left. I didn't say anything, but my father seemed to notice my presence. He shot up in fear.

"Dear God." He remarked.

"Even in our death, you only feel shame?" I replied.

"You're one of them." He declared.

"No, not yet." I responded. "You have a choice whether or not to be a vampire. I'm here to say goodbye."

"I watched you die." He stated.

"You were there?" I asked in surprise.

"I pulled the trigger myself." He said. I thought Jonathan had. How could he do that to his own children?

"You killed your own children?" I questioned in shock.

"You both stopped being my children the moment you betrayed me." He declared.

"I'm not a vampire and I don't want to be." I restated. "I'm going to die."

"I'll see to it." He replied as he broke his cane in two and charged at me. I pushed away, too hard and into the wall. The cane impaled him.

"Father, I didn't mean to." I told him as I rushed over. "Let me help you. I can make this better. I've looked at medical books."

I pulled out the stake and noticed the blood on it. It was on my fingers. It smelled so good. I just had to taste it. I put my finger in my mouth and it tasted amazing. I wanted more. I put my hands in the wound and put more blood into my mouth. At that point, my teeth started to hurt and they grew into fangs. I had turned.

Present

Jeremy had sat and listened to my story, not once interrupting.

"How can you look at me?" I asked. Killing my father was possibly my greatest shame of all.

"We should be able to talk about this, Sara." Jeremy remarked. "It was an accident. It's not like you killed him on purpose."

"I've killed other people on purpose." I pointed out.

"Well we can talk about that too." He responded. "Come upstairs. We can talk about it and Leah can be there too. She cares about you too. We can stay up all night and talk it out."

"You're so sure that I am going to be better." I commented. He seemed to have more faith in me than I had in myself. How was that even possible? He reached into his pocket and pulled out my ring.

"When you feel the same, you can come upstairs." He stated. He put the ring down beside me and walked out. I then realized that he hadn't closed the door. I could leave. I could end it all. I knew what I had to do. I put the shoes on, even though it's typical customary for a corpse not to be wearing them, and left the ring on the bench. I then ran to where I needed to go. I could get out and when the sun came up, I could end this.

1864

I went back to the quarry with a girl, fully turned. I had even pierced her neck to make things easier. I managed to compel her not to run. Damon looked at the two of us in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Who is that?"

"I brought her for you." I responded.

"It's too late for that, Sara." Damon declared, thinking I was offering her for sexual purposes.

"She's a gift." I stated. "She does what I say."

"What have you done?" My brother asked. He was surprised that I had turned despite our vow.

"Damon, I know that we said that we wouldn't turn, but it feels magnificent. Father tried to kill me. I accidentally killed him. I didn't know my own strength. I needed the blood and it feels amazing."

"You fed." He summarized.

"This feels incredible and I want you to feel it too." I responded. "Everything is magnified one hundredfold. I can turn off the guilt and the pain. Katherine was right for wanting this for us."

"Katherine is dead, Sara." He reminded me. "Life is pointless without her."

"You can turn that off too." I pointed out. "You don't have to feel the pain."

"I don't want it." Damon protested.

"You need this." I argued. I brought the girl closer. "I won't let you die."

"I can't." Damon resisted as I grabbed his face.

"Don't fight it." I compelled. He walked over and sucked the girl's blood before biting into her neck.

Present

I made it to the quarry. I was still several hours away from sunrise, so I would wait. I had decided that this was how I was going to die. I wasn't going to stake myself. I didn't want to leave behind a body to be buried.

1864

"How do you feel?" I asked Damon after he was done drinking and cleaned his mouth off.

"You were right about how it feels." Damon confirmed. "It's a whole new world."

"We should explore it together." I suggested with a smile. "We can do this even without Katherine."

"You got what you wanted." Damon commented. "It'll be us for all eternity, but here this, sister. I will make it an eternity of misery."

He began to walk away.

"Damon, please don't go..." I begged.

After he was gone, I saw Emily. She looked surprised to see me like she didn't expect to.

"You've transitioned." She stated.

"Did you expect me not to?" I countered.

"Katherine saved my life. I owed her. That doesn't mean that I'd want anyone to feel her curse." Emily remarked.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." I threatened as I charged at her, before I felt a massive headache.

"Your heart is pure, Sara. I didn't want you to lose that." Emily said before she walked away.

Present

I spun around. I think I was hallucinating again.

"Sara." Jeremy called. I wasn't sure if he was really here, but he had Leah with him. "Damon told us the rest of the story and I guessed that you would be here."

"I should have died that night." I remarked. "I wanted to die. Damon wanted to die too."

"Sara, dying now isn't going to change the past." Leah pointed out. "When I first met Jeremy, he told me that killing Damon wouldn't bring Lexi back. It's the same thing here. You dying wouldn't bring all of those people back."

"Everyone that Damon killed or that I killed is my fault." I pointed out. It was like I was on a ledge and they were trying to talk me down.

"Sara, the night that my parents died, they were picking up Elena. I could blame my sister for it, but it wasn't her fault and it's not your fault for the people that Damon killed. The thing is she would be dead if you hadn't jumped into the water and saved her. You're a good person, Sara. Yeah, you've made some mistakes, but everyone does."

"I made a bad choice." I argued.

"Sara, we love you." Leah replied. "And even though Damon's not here, he loves you too. You're not a monster. You gave me hope when I had nothing."

"You don't understand how it hurts me." I cried. "I keep fighting it and I want to turn it off, and I'm scared that I will end up turning it off again."

"Sara, we can get through this. If you really want me to leave, I can leave, or you can keep fighting and make it through this one day at a time. Put this ring on and come with us, Sara." Jeremy begged. He then pressed his lips against mine and slid the ring on my finger. I didn't want to take it off. I think he managed to give me a reason to live. I kissed him some more and then gave Leah a hug.

We want back to my house. Leah decided that she wanted to go to bed. Damon was in the study.

"So the lost dog returns." Damon commented.

"I'll be upstairs." Jeremy said as he left us to talk.

"Thank you." I told him as I walked over to him.

"No, Sara, thank you." He countered. "You're the good girl again and I'm the badass brother. All is how it should be and it has been for a while."

"I mean it for helping him take care of me." I responded.

"You're way too broody. My actions are not your fault. You don't get to feel my guilt." He told me.

"You feel guilt?" I replied in surprise.

"It's there." Damon stated. So, yes. "You know Emily waited until after I turned to tell me that she saved Katherine. She didn't want me to know she was alive."

"She didn't want either of us to turn. She was kind of a bitch now that I think about it." I remarked. If I hadn't turned, I never would have met Jeremy.

"Those witches are so judgy." Damon commented.

"Why didn't you tell me Katherine was alive?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to know." He declared. "I hated you and still do."

I didn't believe that but didn't feel like calling him out on it.

"It wasn't because you forced me to turn." He clarified. "It was because she turned you. It was supposed to just be me."

I went upstairs to my room where Jeremy was in bed. He left his shirt on the floor for me to wear.

"You ready to come to bed?" He asked me.

"Not yet." I remarked. "I have to write something."

_Dear Diary_

_I saw the abyss today. I managed to make it back because I have people who love me. I was this close to giving up before I realized that I had something to make it worth fighting for. I think I'm going to be okay._

The diary returns. We've got a trip into the mind of a suicidal vampire in this chapter. Thankfully, Jeremy and Leah pulled her back. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Isobel

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel good. The blood is no longer controlling me. Lexi would be proud of me. I hope that wherever she is, she's smiling. _

After I was done with my shower, I walked into my room to find Damon, sitting on my bed on my phone. I was wearing a red long-sleeved dress with a lacy midsection and black heels. I wiped my hair down letting him know my presence.

"Have fun with the Mystic queen. I know I did." Damon told Jeremy as he hung up. I wasn't surprised to see him doing that, but I did give him a look of disapproval. He handed me my phone. "Jeremy called."

I guess I couldn't expect anything less of Damon.

From there, Leah and I went to school. We were supposed to be helping design the Miss Mystic Falls float. Apparently Caroline was gracious enough to let me stand on it even though I wasn't in the pageant.

However, as soon as we arrived, Alaric called us to his classroom.

"We need to talk." He declared. Once we were in the room, he said. "I need you to call Damon and get him to come here. It's important."

"What is it?" I asked as I texted Damon to come here immediately.

"Isobel's back." He explained.

"As your vampire wife Isobel?" Leah asked. "The one who is also Jeremy's mother?"

"That's the one." Alaric replied.

"What does she want?" Jeremy inquired.

"She wants to talk to you." The teacher answered. "She said that she'll start killing my students if you don't."

At that point, Damon walked in.

"Thanks for coming." Alaric told him. You know they seemed like they were friends. My brother had a friend of his own. I couldn't believe it.

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my…" He started before noticing the serious looks on our faces. "What's going on?"

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric explained.

"Isobel's here?" Damon asked.

"That is what he said." Leah remarked in annoyance. She and him probably still weren't going to be friends any time soon.

"Did you ask about Uncle John?" Damon questioned. "Are they working together?"

"No." Alaric answered.

"No, they're not or no you didn't ask?" Leah clarified.

"Didn't ask." Alaric replied.

"What about the invention?" Damon questioned.

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon questioned.

"I'm sorry. I was too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." The teacher declared.

"What does she want?" Damon inquired.

"She wants to meet with me." Jeremy replied.

"Alaric was supposed to arrange a meeting." I explained. "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to do this." Damon told Jeremy. I think he actually cares about him.

"I kind of do." Jeremy responded.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree." Alaric added.

"Oh, I can see how that's not okay with any of you and it wouldn't look good with the council around." Damon commented.

"I do want to meet her if not only to find out why she gave me up." Jeremy stated. "I have to know why she didn't want me."

I went to the Grill with Jeremy and Leah. He was going to be meeting her at a table and Leah and I were watching and listening from close-by. Isobel apparently said that Damon and Alaric were not allowed inside of the restaurant.

"Do you think the bitch will show?" Leah asked. Before I could respond, Jeremy spoke up.

"Can you hear me now?" He asked like he was the Verizon guy. I nodded. "Good. I'm glad that you're here. I love you."

"I love you too." I mouthed.

At that point, a woman in black who matched Alaric's description sat down.

"Hello Jeremy." She greeted him. It was kind of creepy the way that she said it. "It's nice to see you all-grown up."

"Is that how you walk in the day?" Jeremy asked, referring to her lapis lazuli necklace.

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel boasted. Why was the bitch helping…the other bitch?

"Who is my father?" Jeremy asked. That would be nice to know I guess.

"It's not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel answered.

"You could at least tell me name." Jeremy responded.

"I suppose I could." Isobel declared. She did not though. "Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?"

I already didn't like this woman. She's not someone that I want in Jeremy's life.

"Why compel that man to kill himself?" Jeremy asked.

"It was dramatic impact. I wish it would have worked." Isobel stated.

"Your husband was the one who kept looking." Jeremy pointed out. Yeah, Jeremy didn't really look any more, unless it was when I was locked up.

"You know the best part of being what I am is feeling nothing." Isobel commented.

"No, it's not like that." Jeremy responded. "I know vampires can feel things."

"You mean like your girlfriend and her friend over there?" Isobel asked. "Sara Salvatore, well you have great taste."

"Why are you here?" Jeremy asked. "It's obviously not to make up for lost time."

"I need to get what your uncle wants." Isobel replied. "Give me Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you even know my uncle?" Jeremy asked her. I still kind of wondered that myself.

"He had a crush on me when I was younger." Isobel replied. "He told me about vampires."

"So why did you want to be one?" Jeremy asked.

"There are a lot of reasons." Isobel replied. "I imagine you've thought about some of them."

"No I haven't." Jeremy responded.

"You're lying." Isobel stated. "You'll get older and Sara won't and people will start calling you a predator."

"I don't have this invention you speak of." Jeremy remarked as he tried to get up.

"Sit down." Isobel ordered as she grabbed his arm. I wanted to go over and break the fight up. "Also tell little your entourage to leave."

She's definitely not someone that I want in his life.

"I want the invention. I want you to get it from Damon." Isobel replied.

"He won't give it me." Jeremy told her.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel declared before she got up.

I took Jeremy back to the boarding house and the first thing that he did was punch the door.

"Watch it." I instructed. "You could break your hand on that. I get that you're upset."

"She didn't even care about me." Jeremy replied. "All she wants is the stupid invention."

"You should just think about the good times that you had with the mother who raised you." Leah suggested. That was actually a really good idea. "So is your sister going to be at the float building thing tomorrow?"

"Probably." Jeremy replied. "I should probably get going. Jenna's cooking dinner and I don't feel like going back to the Grill."

He walked out the door leaving the two of us alone. I had no idea where Damon was at the moment.

"So what are you doing with Elena?" I asked. "What is your relationship really like?"

"We're friends." Leah replied as she took a seat on the couch and dusted off her skirt. "Elena keeps going on and on about that Anna. It kind of sucks. I don't think she has any idea that I like her."

"Well maybe you need to let her know." I suggested as I took a seat next to her. "But I think that Anna really isn't evil. She used to be my best friend. We kind of drifted after I was turned and by drifted I mean she ran away and we did not cross paths again until just recently."

"So do you know where Damon is?" Leah asked.

"He might be looking for Isobel." I surmised.

"Do you wanna go out of town and get some barbecue?" The blonde then asked.

"Sure." I replied.

The next day, we were at the school to work on the floats. I was wearing a V-neck black tee and jeans with hair in a side ponytail and once again black heels. Yes it wasn't the best for the weather, but due to the workout that most people would think I would be getting, it fit. I knew I could do some actual work.

"You need to get to work." Caroline told me. "I am letting you stand on this float even though you bailed on the pageant and you are going to help build especially since Jeremy and Bonnie are doing something else right now. Also I need you to get an 1860s dress."

I actually still had some of those lying around. I had to sew them back together, but that was no problem because every girl from my time knew how to sew just like every guy knew how to whittle. I was also good at shooting arrows even though I haven't much chance to use that.

"Where are the Fells and why aren't they helping?" I asked curiously.

"Tina has the flu and Blair has a dentist appointment." Caroline explained. "It might the other way around, but they're busy."

I then noticed Jeremy had come out. I was going to go over, but Elena got to him first.

"Jeremy." She said as she greeted her brother.

"Have you seen Sara?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't looking that hard.

"She was helping Caroline." Elena answered. "Have you seen Anna? I left her a ton of messages and she hasn't replied to any of them."

"I didn't know that you were still seeing her. I thought you were with Leah." Jeremy responded.

"No, Leah and I are friends." Elena explained. I guess she hadn't told her how she felt. "Anna is my girlfriend. I'm afraid that something's wrong and I need to know if you know anything."

"I haven't talked to her, Elena." Jeremy explained. I don't think he really liked her.

"Are you lying?" Elena asked. "If I read your journal will I find something else? I know what Anna is and I know what Sara is, so tell me what you know about her."

"I don't know where she is." Jeremy remarked. Elena was dissatisfied and walked away. Jeremy called after her. He seemed kind of confused.

"I need help with this arch." Caroline told me. Suddenly I had to help with that and couldn't pay much attention, but noticed Isobel was back.

Suddenly, Matt screamed. The float that he had been under had collapsed. I don't think it was an accident. Tyler called for a group to help and I jumped at the call. Together, okay mostly me, we got the float off of him, but he looked badly hurt. Caroline rushed over to him.

"Call an ambulance." I told his girlfriend. I decided to see if I could detect what the problem was. I may not be good around blood, but I was good at anatomy. I'm pretty sure that his arm was broken.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeremy asked Isobel. "Is this because you don't have the invention?"

"Give to me and the fun will stop." Isobel declared. "You better hurry if you want to see your sister again."

I looked over at where Elena was only to notice that she was gone. That was her plan all along. I can't believe that I fell for it.

I grabbed Jeremy after she left and Leah appeared as well. I think she had just come back from fixing her makeup.

We met with Bonnie in Alaric's classroom after that.

"Where's the device?" She asked.

"Damon has it." Leah answered. "He's not going to give it up."

"I'll talk to him." Jeremy remarked. "We'll get him to hand it over."

"He won't hand it over if it's a weapon against vampires." I declared.

"What if it wasn't?" Leah suggested. I looked at her. "Maybe Bonnie can do something to make it useless."

We took this idea to Damon at the boarding.

"No way." He declared. "I'm not handing over a weapon against vampires to a vampire hater. I like being not dead."

"It'll be useless." Jeremy told him.

After a little bit of deliberation and Bonnie showing that she probably had the ability to dispel it, he finally agreed at which point Damon handed over the device and Bonnie made it float in the air. I guess that was how you dispel an old device. I didn't exactly have a good feeling about it either, but I decided to trust Bonnie. I had to trust her. I just hoped that this was going to work.

"Now what are we going to do?" Damon asked. "Did Isobel tell you where to meet her?"

"No, but I was going to go to Town Square. She'll probably want to do the exchange in a public place so we can't kill her." Jeremy replied. "I need you two to come with me in case she brings anyone with her. We don't know what she'll do and we need to be ready."

"I still think we should just kill her instead of handing over." Damon opined.

"What am I doing?" Leah asked.

"I need you to see if you can find Anna." I explained. "I want her to be an ally because I trust her more than I trust John."

After we had our coats on, we went to Town Square. Damon and I were staying close but not showing ourselves yet. Luckily, Isobel showed up.

"Where's the device?" She demanded.

"Where's my sister?" Jeremy countered.

"We're not negotiating." Isobel replied. "Where's the device."

"Where's my sister?" Jeremy repeated.

"Do you think I came alone?" Isobel asked as her two minions stepped out. Weren't those her only two?

"Do you think I came alone?" Jeremy mimicked as Damon and I stood behind him.

"For God's sake, call him." Isobel remarked. Jeremy dialed his home phone and Elena answered it. She seemed to be okay. Maybe we should kill her now. I could rip her heart out, but I don't know if Jeremy wants that.

"You weren't going to hurt her." Jeremy said.

"We'll never know." Isobel responded. "Don't try to look for any redeeming qualities in me because I don't have any."

"You took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?" Jeremy asked.

"Because he wants a little brother." Isobel replied...that was probably true actually. I never thought of that. Isobel then held out her hand and Jeremy handed it to her.

"Take this and go away." He declared. "And one more thing: thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked in confusion.

"For making me glad to have my real mother." Jeremy said.

"Goodbye Jeremy. You should really think about what we talked about." Isobel replied. I think Damon was wondering what they had talked about. I wasn't going to tell him right now, but I think he'd be for it. I don't know if I was.

I then went over and hugged him.

Afterwards, everyone went home. I lit up the fireplace because the warmth felt nice even though we didn't need it. After I got changed for bed, I went downstairs to talk to Damon. Leah still wasn't back yet. I hoped that she was okay. He was in front of his liquor stash.

"Can I get you any?" He asked. I wasn't in the mood for any right now. "So are you going to tell me what is on your mind little sister?"

"I was thinking about what Isobel said." I declared. "You wish that Jeremy was your brother, don't you? You know I'm perfectly happy with you two having that kind of relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon denied. "Isobel was completely wrong in guessing that."

He couldn't have been any more transparent in his lie.

"You two have bonded, especially when you were in Atlanta." I explained. "He cares about you and you also care about him."

"This is a weird conversation." Damon remarked. "I hope that you're not insinuating that I have feelings for your boyfriend because I am as straight as an arrow."

"I wasn't suggesting that you did." I replied. "I seriously have no problem if you want to be a big brother figure to him. It's good for him to have that kind of figure in his life. Just know that I always have the right to spend time with him if I want to."

"You sound like you're jealous." Damon noted.

"I'm not jealous, but I don't want you taking him across state lines without my permission again." I replied. He probably thought I sounded like a broken record for talking about Atlanta again.

"You know your friend wouldn't even be here if we didn't go." He pointed out. I guess he was true there.

"Honestly, I just think of him as a good friend." Damon told me before he walked away to his room. "Oh by the way, I think John is Jeremy's father."

He then retreated to his room. You know I think that made sense. It sounded surreal that his dad's brother was actually his biological father.

At that moment, the door opened and Leah walked in the door. She was holding Anna, apparently comforting her. Anna seemed to be crying.

"Look who I found." Leah replied. "She's kind of fragile right now though."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My mother is dead." Anna cried as Leah let her go of her. "She was killed, Harper too."

"Who killed them?" I asked, even though I had a good idea who it was.

"Who do you think?" Leah asked. She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"John." I replied. "Leah, I think you should go take Anna to a room."

I guess I wasn't going to ask for her help right now. She needed some time to grieve. I hoped she would be able to get it.

There's probably going to be a love triangle with Anna/Elena/Leah going into Season 2. You probably already expected that she would survive. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Founder's Day

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Founder's Day._ _I need to wake up early to get ready. Luckily, this was something that I was used, having gotten dressed like such for years. I'm actually pretty interested in seeing what Jeremy is going to look like. He hasn't told me what I would be wearing. _

After I finished writing, I began to dress myself in my red dress that I had previously worn. I needed some help with the corset and Leah was there for that. I was pretty sure that Anna had gone to see Elena or something. I guess the blonde was resigned to the fact that she was second place.

"So are you sure about not going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't the big deal about the day that the town was founded. I'm going to stay here and catch up on _Supernatural_." Leah explained. "You have fun there."

"Are you going because you'd rather not Elena with Anna?" I inquired.

"Yes." She answered. Well, at least she was honest about it, but sooner or later she would have to fight for her.

I made my way to the school from there. I didn't yet see Jeremy. I could tell that Mrs. Lockwood was being a dictator in everything.

"Look at you being all retro." Damon remarked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the invention, Isobel is out of here, why wouldn't I be here?" He challenged. "Plus it's Founder's Day and you're in a dress that you need to make sure that you don't trip over."

"I don't really have time for you, right now." I replied.

"Are you going to say more about how you think I would be a good influence in Jeremy's life?" Damon quipped. "He needs a big brother."

"Sara." I heard Jeremy's voice say. I looked over to him and he was dressed like a Confederate soldier. "Mrs. Lockwood says that we should probably go the float."

We started to walk and once Damon was gone, I stopped.

"I have something important to tell you." I declared. "Damon thinks that John is your father."

"John as in my uncle?" Jeremy asked in shock as I nodded.

"I wanted to tell you before Damon sprung it on you." I explained.

"I've never liked him and now I find out that I have a good reason for it." Jeremy commented. "I'm glad you told me, but I still want it to be someone more favorable. So should I confront him about it?"

"Just do whatever you need to do." I instructed. "Right now we need to be on a float. So is Elena still mad at you?"

"I don't know if she'll forgive me. It took Damon 145 years to forgive you." Jeremy responded. "My journal gave her a million reasons to. Speaking of her, where's Leah?"

"She didn't want to come." I explained. "Elena will forgive you."

"She's really upset about Vicki. I was just doing what I thought was right." Jeremy stated.

"You're still family and that does mean something." I replied as we stepped onto the float. "She needs time."

There were several floats. There was one for the band, the football team (at least the ones who weren't on other floats), the cheerleaders, a recreation of the Battle of Willow Creek, and us. At that moment, I noticed Damon was talking to Bonnie about the device. I didn't pay a lot of attention to what they were saying. Maybe I should have, but right now I was more concerned about being the center of attention. I was just glad that Damon seemed to no longer want to kill her.

After the parade was over, I went and changed into my normal outfit consisting of a short, translucent with a white camisole underneath and jeans with black heels.

I went into the Grill to find my brother.

"You know you seem to look better in a more modern look." He commented.

"Did you just compliment me?" I asked in disbelief. I can't remember the last time that he did that.

"I'm not allowed to say that my sister looks pretty now?" He asked. "Why isn't Leah here?"

"She wasn't interested." I explained. "She didn't want to Elena with Anna all day."

"Well it seems Elena has at least one thing in common with Katherine." He noted.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She has the ability to draw people to her." Damon explained. "Elena is a regular chick magnet."

"So you know I haven't thanked you for not trying to kill Leah…or Jeremy for that matter." I told him.

"Well I'm not going to hurt the people that are important to you." Damon replied. "Plus both of them are kind of growing on me. I hope that doesn't happen with Anna."

"So, are you still holding for Katherine?" I asked. "You don't seem very interested in finding a girlfriend."

"Since when do you care about my love life?" Damon asked.

"Well I just thought that since we know longer hate each, maybe you could find someone who makes you as happy as I am with Jeremy." I stated before I went to the bathroom to fix my makeup.

I then went outside to get some food. I think there was pizza. I loved any sort of Italian food even though I haven't been to Italy since the 70s.

At one point, I noticed Damon talking to Elena.

"Oh I'm not angsty over every little detail." He mocked her. "Being a teenager sucks."

"Go away, asshole." Elena told him.

"You don't get to talk to me like that." Damon replied. "I'm not your brother and you need to get over it."

"I will scream if you don't let me go." Elena told him.

"You need to let it go." Damon repeated.

"He erased my memory." Elena argued.

"No, I did. If you want someone to be mad at, be mad at me." Damon told her. At that point, I knew I needed to interrupt.

"What my brother is trying to say is that it's not Jeremy's fault. I killed Vicki, Damon turned her." I explained.

"It wasn't his right to erase my memory." She argued.

"Jeremy thought you might try to kill yourself." I pointed out. Elena looked a little stunned by that. "That's why he wanted to make you forget because he didn't want to lose you. Since you don't remember it, you can't say that you wouldn't have. You should apologize to him because he was only looking out for you. Maybe if you talk to Jeremy, he'll tell you more about this."

At that point, Elena walked away.

"Why do you care that Elena and Jeremy are fighting?" I asked. "Don't you think that maybe it was family business and you needed to stay out of it?"

"Why did you get involved?" He challenged.

"I want to make sure that you didn't mess things up further." I replied. "You don't need to get involved with this and you should probably just let the two of them work it out and hope that Elena doesn't freak out too much when she learns that she has a vampire double."

After dark, I was looking for Jeremy but found Anna first.

"I have some news that you're probably not going to like." Anna stated. "The vampires from the tomb are here and they're attacking tonight."

"How do you know this?" I inquired.

"I infiltrated their meeting." She told me. "They think that I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead."

"When are they attacking?" I asked.

"When the fireworks start." She answered.

"I know John wants to use that invention that your mother stole against the vampires, but it's not supposed to work because Bonnie apparently dispelled it." I told her.

"Then you better have some kind of plan to fight because or else a lot of people are going to die." The Asian vampire explained.

"I know the Sheriff's deputies have wooden bullets." I replied.

"I don't if that's going to be enough." Anna responded.

"Where are they right now?" I asked her.

"They're already here." She answered. Well that certainly wasn't good.

I knew that I had to find my brother and my teacher to have a chance to fight them. I found Damon first before we went to go get the teacher.

"We need your help." Damon told his friend. I still can't get over the fact that he has a friend. I guess now is not the time to relish in it. "Do you keep a stash of weapons in your car?"

"Yeah, why?" Alaric asked.

"This square is crawling with tomb vampires. We'll probably need some stakes." Damon explained as Alaric ran to his car to get weapons.

Jeremy walked over and I grabbed him.

"Fifteen words or less: tomb vampires are here. Founding Families are the target. Get him out of here now." Damon told me. That was exactly 15 words.

"Why are they here?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"That's more than fifteen words." Damon answered. Where was he going?

"We need to find Elena." Jeremy told me. I called Leah, but I didn't get any response. What was she doing right now that was so important? I left a voicemail telling her to come down here.

"Okay let's go." I replied.

We went to look for Elena and I supposed that I needed to find out what Anna planned on doing. I don't think that she could take all of them out and probably not in public either.

As we were looking, the mayor started his speech. It meant that we had about thirty seconds to do this. I wasn't quite sure what the plan was. Would there be some sort of chaos? He set off the fireworks and they began to explode in the sky.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud screeching noise. I didn't know what it was. I was causing me a lot of pain like I was having an aneurysm. I fell to the ground in a massive pain. I had to close my eyes as I felt Jeremy's arms wrap around me. It hurt a lot. The only thing that I could possibly of was the pain and not what was causing it. I think someone was walking toward me and I faintly heard Alaric's voice. The next thing I knew I was being carried into a stairwell.

I still couldn't hear what they were saying. I guess all that I could hope was that Damon was okay.

It didn't last very long. It was probably no longer than five minutes even though it felt like an eternity.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"It's like needles were piercing my skull. I don't know what that was." I answered. At that time two pairs of feet came down the steps. One was Alaric and the other was Leah.

"I got your message and did you happen to hear a high-pitched screeching?" She asked.

"I saw about five vampires go down." Alaric stated. "They're taking them to your family's old building.

"It's the device. It has to be." I remarked. At that moment, I heard something pounding on the manhole under me. I got off of it and Anna came out, covered in dust. I think we were all a little confused by that. "What happened with you?"

"I had to escape from the old Gilbert building through an underground tunnel. Damon is still in there." Anna explained.

"How did you get out? They should have injected you with vervain." Alaric remarked.

"I've built an immunity to it." She explained. "If you want to get Damon out, you probably don't have much time."

"Where's Elena?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. I was with her when they took me away." Anna replied. "I should probably let her know that I'm okay."

Anna left to look for her and I decided to bring up the device again.

"We saw Bonnie deactivate it." Jeremy pointed out.

"We saw her make it float." Leah corrected. "Maybe she didn't remove the spell."

"We asked Bonnie to deactivate a weapon that could protect people vampires." I stated. "She didn't want to do it because she doesn't trust us. She's seen what we can do."

"We need to head to the building and get Damon out of there." I instructed. We went to the Square and suddenly I heard several screams and the crackling of flames. That made the situation even worse. I guess it should not have surprised me. "It's on fire."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"The building is on fire." I explained.

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher from the house." Leah volunteered before she ran off. I didn't get a chance to tell her that it didn't work.

We ended up finding John standing in front of the building.

"Where's Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"He's with the rest of the them." John answered. "It's over for Damon."

"Is there another entrance?" I asked, thinking maybe we should have tried the underground tunnel Anna took. Of course I had no idea if I would be able to find the building from underground.

"You're crazy." Jeremy told him. That wasn't helping.

"Why because I'm doing what the original founders wanted?" John asked. "This is how it should be, Jeremy. Damon's probably the worst of them all."

That I couldn't be certain of, but I wasn't letting him die.

"Go ahead and try to save him." John told me. "You won't make it out alive. It'll just save me the trouble."

"There's a side utility door." Jeremy declared and I ran toward it. I found Bonnie standing by the door. I kind of wanted to kill her for this, but I needed to go inside.

"You can't go in there." She said.

"You could have told us that you didn't do the spell." I responded before I entered the building. The smoke was coming from the door and the knob was really hot. I decided to just kick it open and I noticed the stairs were burning. Suddenly the flames died down. Maybe Bonnie was trying to make up for not telling us. I knew I might not have much time and threw my shoes to the ground before I ran down and grabbed my brother and pulled him up the stairs. We came out the door and there was Bonnie holding onto Jeremy's arm. Damon was coughing from the smoke inhalation, but his lungs would heal soon.

Leah met us at the Grill, by which I mean me and Jeremy. I don't know where Damon went.

"You didn't tell me the extinguisher didn't work." Leah stated.

"You didn't wait long enough." I pointed out.

"The story is the building's old wiring malfunctioned." Jeremy told me. I guess that wasn't too much of a stretch. It may have needed to be repaired but since Grayson was dead, they never got the chance. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"He just disappeared I guess." Jeremy remarked.

"Well that's not surprising." I declared. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to leave town after this. That or he might be planning something to kill John."

Jeremy then gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." He stated.

"I am too." I replied with a smile.

"So what's going to happen now?" Leah asked.

At that moment, Jeremy's phone began to ring.

"Hey, Matt." He answered. "What's up?"

"Caroline's in the hospital." Matt explained. "Tyler was driving when he lost control of the vehicle and crashed into a fence. She seemed fine at first and then she just went down. They think she has internal bleeding."

"I need to go home and get my bike and then I'll be right there." Jeremy promised.

"I think I'm gonna go home." Leah announced.

"I have to go to the school and pick up my dressed." I remarked. I decided to give Jeremy a kiss. In fact it was a pretty deep kiss. I think it was bordering on a public display of affection to be honest, but I didn't even care what anyone thought. "Call me when you get home."

"Okay." Jeremy said before he left.

"I can't believe that I actually wanted to save Damon." Leah said when he was gone.

"You care about him even after all he's done." I explained. "You probably won't admit that he's grown on you. It's okay for you to feel that way about him. So have you talked to Elena at all?"

"She was at home and I don't think that Anna was with her." Leah replied. I guess maybe Jenna saw her and Anna couldn't stay the night, that or she was afraid of John, which also wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"We need to figure out some way to stop John." I declared. "I still don't think that this is over."

I went to the school and I couldn't find any of my things. That was weird. I don't think it was possible that any of my stuff was stolen because honestly who would want something like that. Granted an authentic 1860s dress was probably worth a decent amount, but the market for such things was so limited that it probably wouldn't even be worth the effort you had to put into it.

I decided to return to the Grill to see if anyone there knew where it was. I happened to see Tina Fell was there.

"Hey Sara." She greeted me.

"Tina, do you know if anyone took my dress maybe by mistake?" I asked.

"I didn't see anyone take it, but I didn't leave mine at the school like everyone else." She explained. "I'm waiting for the bathroom to open up, but the door is locked.

I decided to check on the bathroom and didn't hear anyone inside. I decided to use a trick to unlock it without breaking the lock and found Anna on the floor. Her neck was broken. I then noticed that she was coming to.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped her up.

"I went to check on Elena here and found her where I left her and she was still here." Anna replied. "Or so I thought."

"Do you mean…?" I asked.

"Katherine's back." Anna replied.

So Anna decided not to let John know of her presence and escaped through the underground tunnels that she discovered when her mom worked there. Then she had a run-in with Katherine. I realize there are some flaws, but I plan on solving them. Please don't forget to review.


	23. The Return

I figured I should probably go to the Gilbert house to make sure that everyone was okay. I went inside of the house to find that no one was there. Jeremy must have already left to visit Caroline. It was quiet in the house and I strange feeling that something would go wrong.

I heard the door open and saw Elena walk in. I wasn't even aware that she had gone to the hospital. Actually maybe it wasn't her. I think Elena was upstairs. I would have to be sure though. I looked at her cautiously as she came toward me. She definitely let off a different demeanor.

"How's Caroline?" I asked as if she would know.

"She's not good." Katherine declared. She hugged me because I guess she was pretending to be Elena and wanted it to seem like she needed someone to hug. "Just what I needed."

At that point, I grabbed Katherine and flipped her over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"You know your brother is a lot less perceptive than you." She remarked. I couldn't believe that Damon managed to confuse Elena for Katherine. He was the one that said that the two couldn't be any more different.

I went and grabbed and her and held her against the wall.

"I've never known you to be so dominant." She remarked. I heard the door opening and she suddenly threw me to the floor. Katherine then ran off as Damon and Jeremy entered the house.

"Sara, what happened?" Jeremy asked I got off the floor.

"Katherine happened." Damon answered. They quickly filled me in on his Katherine attacked John and cut off his fingers. That's certainly one way to get the ring off. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, she only said that you managed to fall for her trick." I explained. "What was she talking about?"

"She kissed me." Damon stated. "I was confused but decided to go with it."

"You tried to kiss my sister?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"No, he kissed Katherine." I pointed out. I couldn't help but feel that Anna would have a similar reaction.

At that point, Jeremy went upstairs to tell Elena about Katherine. I hoped that she would be able to take the fact that she has an evil double okay.

"How did she take it?" I asked after he came back downstairs. I could have listened to the conversation but didn't.

"She was kind of freaked by it." He explained.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm freaked too." He admitted. "I thought that things were going to get better with all of the tomb vampires gone, but they haven't."

"We don't know what she wants yet." I pointed out. "Maybe things won't be that bad."

"Katherine has been invited in this house." Jeremy pointed out. Okay, this was a problem. "What are we doing about that?"

"You should move." Damon suggested.

"We do not need your witty banter right now." I scolded my older brother.

"If Katherine wants to kill you, there's nothing you can do about it, but neither you nor Elena are dead, so it's not a major thing." Damon explained.

"You haven't seen Katherine in 146 years. You have no idea what she's up to." I pointed out. "We need to find out what she is planning. I need to tell Leah about this so she doesn't fall for it.

I went to call her, hoping that she was still at home and that Katherine hadn't stopped by.

"What?" Leah answered. She sounded like I woke her up. It wasn't even really that late.

"Have you seen Elena since you left the Grill?" I asked.

"No." Leah replied. "I've been sleeping and you woke me up." She complained.

"Well I need you to be careful." I responded. "Elena is here at her house, if you see her, it's Katherine."

"Okay, so can I go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Why are you sleeping so early?" I questioned.

"Because I want to sleep." She answered before she hung up. At that point, I went inside.

"We need to talk to John about this." Jeremy said. "Isobel was working with Katherine and he was working with Isobel. Why did she want to kill him?"

"She's a bitch who plays games." Damon answered. That was true. "You won't be able to figure it out."

"I agree with Jeremy." I replied. "We should talk to John."

"Damon, I appreciate how you saved Caroline, but now you need to leave."

"How about we just kill her?" Damon suggested.

"She's much older than us, Damon." I reminded him.

"Then we should ignore her and she'll come out and when she least expects it, we'll stake her." Damon suggested. He still didn't get it. "It's a perfect foolproof plan."

In the morning, Leah and I went with Jeremy to the hospital. I wore a white blouse and jeans with black heels. I know that Damon was headed to mayor's wake.

"So Katherine looks like Elena?" Leah asked.

"Yes and we don't know if she knows that you have a thing for Elena, so she may try to manipulate you."

"Does Anna know?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, she fell for it and wound up with a broken neck." I answered. "She's probably looking forward to seeing the real Elena."

I noticed Leah once again looked upset by that, but she wasn't fighting for Elena. Granted, fighting with Anna was probably a bad idea, but she couldn't just sit by and hope that Elena will kiss her.

"Let's do this." Jeremy remarked. The three of us stepped into John's room. He appeared to be very weak, but I had no sympathy for the bastard that tried to get me and my brother killed. I also had no sympathy for the mayor, although I did have sympathy for his family.

"John?" Jeremy asked. He woke up and prepared to call the desk, but I grabbed his hand with reattached fingers and held it back.

"We know what Katherine did to you." I stated.

"And we want to know why." Leah added.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"We need you to tell us." Jeremy declared.

"I don't know." John stated as he tried to sit up.

"Why don't drop the tough guy act and answer some questions." I suggested before Jeremy put his ring in his hand.

"We need to know what she's doing here and what she wants." Jeremy requested. That got no response.

"She'll going to try again." I warned him. "In order to help you, we need to know why she attacked you in the first place."

"Why would I tell you?" John asked.

"If you don't tell me, then tell your son." I responded.

"My son should have driven a stake through your heart a long time ago." He stated. "Last night was the first time that I saw Katherine. So if you're not going to kill me, get out because I can't stand seeing either of you next to him."

"You're so pathetic and hateful." Jeremy remarked before he left the room. Leah walked out behind him.

I grabbed and bit into my wrist before feeding it into his mouth. That would heal his injuries.

"You might want to die, but now you have my blood in your system." I told him. "I might take up your offering of killing you now. You can take my advice and go. Jeremy doesn't want you here. If you're not gone in 12 hours, I will kill you and feed you some human blood so you will be forced to hate yourself more than you already do. Tick tock, John."

I left the room, hoping that I made an impression and went to see that Leah and Jeremy were outside. We probably needed to go the wake now.

"I need to go home. Jenna and Elena and I are going to wake together." He told me before he gave me a kiss. "So what happened after I left?"

"I asked him to leave town." I replied. Neither of them looked like they believed me.

"You _asked?_" Leah questioned.

"Did you threaten him?" Jeremy asked.

"I might've." I answered truthfully.

"Good." Jeremy replied. I can't believe that he was proud of me for threatening his house. "I don't want someone like him in my life or Elena's life. I feel bad for saying it, but it's true. So what are we doing now?"

"Leah and I are looking for Katherine." I replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to show up at the wake."

"So do you think they'll try to make Damon mayor?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Damon isn't old enough physically to be mayor." I explained before I kissed Jeremy once again and left with Leah.

We went to Lockwood house. Tyler invited us in, even though it wasn't necessary. I wasn't certain that Katherine was here, but I think it was a good guess. We walked through the house looking for her.

Suddenly a pair of doors flew open. We walked over to them to see Katherine was holding Bonnie by the neck. I may not like Bonnie, but I'm not letting Katherine hurt her.

"Katherine." I stated.

"Sara." She remarked. "And you are Leah, Sara's new best friend. At least you're cuter than that tramp."

Leah looked ready to pounce, but we did not need a catfight as it would certainly cause a scene.

"Walk with me." Katherine instructed. "Just you."

I followed behind her.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her as we walked through the house.

"I wanted to hang out in public." Katherine declared as she grabbed a glass of wine. "You were very mean to me last night."

"You know this impersonating Elena is a bad idea." I replied.

"But it's so much fun." She remarked. "Damon's here somewhere. I want to avoid him."

Before I could say anything, Matt walked up.

"Hey, Sara, Elena." He greeted us.

"Hey, Matt, I heard that Caroline was feeling better." Katherine said to him.

"Thanks, Elena." He responded before he walked away.

"Is it just me or does he have the bluest eyes you've ever seen?" She inquired.

"You need to get out of here, Katherine." I told her.

"You know I think a few people would appreciate a good girl fight." She remarked.

"You could just tell me why you're here." I suggested.

"Maybe I just missed you." She replied.

"What kind of game are you playing?" I questioned.

"Do you want to play too?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know how to play." I pointed out.

"I could teach you." She offered. From that point, she held her hand out. She wanted to go outside. I walked past her as she followed me out into the backyard. The Lockwoods had a very big backyard. Most people don't have a pond in their backyard, especially if they're not in the country. "Let's go for a swim."

"It's February and that water is only 5 feet deep." I pointed out. "I thought you said that you didn't want to make a scene."

"So did you notice how much land the Lockwoods own now?" She replied. "They gained the most from the tomb vampires."

"Why did you want to kill them?" I asked. "Especially Pearl since she was your friend. Not to mention that you turned almost all of the others."

"They would be after me." She explained. "I couldn't have that, and did you ever think that I might have attacked John because he killed Pearl?"

"You haven't changed." I noted.

"But you have." She responded. "You seem to be as straight as an arrow. Tell me how did that happen? It's still kind of hot, though. Have you had sex with your human yet?"

"Stop being inappropriate, Katherine." I ordered. God, I sounded like I was in 1864. "I'm not Damon. I've gotten over you because I was never really in love with you in the first place."

"Well why did you still around?" She asked. "Maybe you didn't have a thing for Elena, but you do seem to have a thing for her brother. It bothers me that you love him."

"I never loved you, Katherine." I reminded her. "You compelled me. It was never real and I don't like girls."

"You can believe what you want, Sara, but I know that you loved me." Katherine giggled. "You do too, just like you know that you still love me. It's the truth."

"No, the truth is that you're the same manipulative, evil, lying, selfish bitch that you've always been." I told her. "If you did really come back for me, you should know that I'm not interested and you can leave town and find someone else to play games with because if you don't, I will rip your heart out, got it?"

"You're trying to be threatening." She commented. "That's so precious. I did come back for you."

"The biggest problem is that I hate you." I told her. She suddenly grabbed one of the metal poles out of the ground and jammed it into my belly. Okay, that really hurt. I hunched over in pain.

"You know every love story begins with hate." She declared. "Don't you pay attention to movies?"

Jeremy ended up finding me outside and began to clean me up. I wish that I hadn't worn white because the blood would definitely show through.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I just need a new shirt." I responded. She didn't make a hole in blouse, but the covered stains were a problem.

"I mean are you okay mentally?" He clarified. "You and her have a very complicated past and I don't want her to get inside of your head."

"I was trying to play her game, but I apparently still don't know how to play." I explained. "She says that the only reason that she came back is me, but I don't believe that."

"I tried to track her, but she's gone." Damon remarked before notice my buttoned shirt. "Cover up, Sis. We have a crazy ex-girlfriend on the loose. Better look out because Katherine wants your girl."

At that point, Leah came with a new shirt. It was pretty much the exact same shirt without the blonde stain on it. I made sure that no one was looking and made a quick change before I stuffed the other one into my bag.

"I'm not interested in her." I told Jeremy.

"I need to go check on my Jenna and Elena." Jeremy announced as he got up.

"So I think that Katherine might try to turn you two against each other." Leah surmised. "I mean both of you dated her and possibly both of you loved her."

"I didn't love her." I corrected.

"I said possibly." Leah countered.

"Our bond is magnificent." Damon replied. "There is no one that can come between us. I repeat no one."

"That's probably what they said in 1864." Anna remarked as she appeared suddenly.

"Where have you been all day?" Damon asked.

"Well I came looking for Elena, but she was hanging out with Tyler of all people." Anna explained.

"Damon, you need to not let Katherine get under your skin." I replied. "You've made so much progress since you've come here and I don't want her to make it all go away. She has a power over you that you don't even know about. She made you think that you were kissing Elena even though such a thing would be cheating on Anna."

"Wait, what happened?" Anna asked in confusion.

"Katherine pretended to be Elena and kissed Damon." Leah explained. "Elena wouldn't do that though. She wouldn't cheat on you."

"The point is we need to be together against Katherine." I stated. "We can't let any past or future grudges come between us. It's going to take all of us to stop her."

"How am I supposed to tell her from Elena?" Leah asked. "I don't have experience with her like the rest of you. I don't want to accidentally hurt Elena by thinking that she's Katherine and I don't want to be tricked by Katherine thinking she's Elena."

"We'll help you with that." I promised. Neither Damon nor Anna looked thrilled about that. "Okay, I'll help you."

I decided to take Leah to the Grill and tell her everything that I knew about Katherine.

"Well for starters, Katherine's hair is usually curly." I pointed out. "That might not be helpful if she decides to straighten it. Also Katherine has a necklace with the same stone that is in our rings. Elena has a necklace that smells like vervain because it does have vervain in it and Elena has a scar on her right shoulder from the accident."

"How do you know about that?" Leah asked me.

"I spied on her for a few months, looking for some proof that she wasn't Katherine." I replied. "You know if you want Elena to love you, you need to let her know. You need to be more assertive. I could have left without ever even talking to Jeremy, but I didn't want to wonder what would have if I did know him. The way that you're acting right now, Elena will never be with you. So go out there and do something about it."

At that point she took out her phone.

"Hey, Elena. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tonight." Leah asked. Okay, that will work too. "Okay, see you soon."

At that point, I decided to see how Damon was doing. He seemed to be fine. I went to my room and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_Katherine is back in town. I don't want her to know that I probably did love her once and I have to say right now that I'm a little confused. I don't know what to do._

__So Sara might actually have feeling for Katherine. I want to make this interesting and leave the possibility open since there is no love triangle with Damon. Please don't forget to review.


	24. Brave New World

I woke up and got ready for another day of school. Today was going to be setting up for a carnival. I wore a blue dress with a red and grey hem and a t-shirt with grey stockings. I also went to get the bottle of water that I had prepared. When Leah and I got there, I noticed that Jeremy seemed to be busy. He had taken over the set up for the carnival since Caroline was in the hospital.

I saw that Anna was talking to Elena, but decided to go over and talk to her anyway. It was kind of important that I said what I needed to say to her right now. I was pretty sure that it was Elena because I knew that Katherine wouldn't want to come to school.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Anna told her.

"I don't know if sorry is going to be good enough." Elena replied. "This is a big deal. You told me that you weren't going to lie to me anymore. This is a pretty big lie."

"It's not a lie. I just neglected to tell you." Anna responded.

"You neglected to tell me that I have a vampire doppelgänger that has now been invited into my house and apparently knows how to impersonate me." Elena stated. "So what is she, my great grandmother?"

"Very great." I interrupted. "I want to talk to you. Is this a bad time?"

"No, Anna was just leaving." Elena replied icily. Well at least she didn't run off to Georgia, so she seems to be taking it well.

Anna took the hint and walked off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Leah asked.

"Leah, it's not the time for that." I chided my friend. I then looked at Elena. "I just wanted to know how you were doing with it."

"I'm kind of mad at Jeremy for not telling either." Elena admitted. "At least he finally let me in."

"You and Jeremy just made up." I pointed out. "I have something for you. It's vervain. It's the same stuff that's in your necklace."

"It protects me from compulsion?" Elena asked.

"It also makes your blood toxic to vampires." I added.

"Do you mean like poison?" Elena asked.

"Well not exactly like poison to you." I explained. "Drinking it won't kill us."

"Why vervain?" Elena asked.

"It's just one of those plants with mystical properties, like wolfsbane and some of that stuff witches use." Leah replied.

"So, what about stakes? Are those deadly?" Elena asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You're pretty confident telling about all the ways that I can kill you." Elena noted.

"Elena, you're not going to kill me." I laughed.

"I guess Damon is the one who deserves it." She remarked.

"Elena, challenging Damon would be very stupid, especially since you don't have a resurrection ring like Alaric." I said. "Plus the Katherine thing doesn't really make him stable. He loved her. Just ignore him."

"How the hell am I supposed to ignore him?" Elena asked.

"Well today we have a nice distraction in the former of your brother the dictator." I replied as I noticed Jeremy walking up behind us. "Hi Jeremy."

I then gave him a kiss.

"Did you…?" He started to ask his sister.

"I've got the ring toss all set up." Elena interrupted. "It's going to be epic."

At that point, she walked off and Leah followed her.

"So if you and Anna are fighting, do you wanna go to the carnival with me?" The blonde asked.

"She's going to be okay." I told her brother. "She's just a little shocked about the Katherine thing."

"I was hoping that this would get her to start acting like a teenager again." Jeremy stated.

"So now you want us to be teenagers again?" I asked. "Does that include making out under the bleachers?"

"I have a feeling that Caroline will somehow find out about that." Jeremy responded. "But it does have to do with not saying the v word."

"Okay I won't talk about the color a certain someone loves to wear." I joked. "But you do owe me a kiss on top of the Ferris wheel. That's a perfectly normal teenage thing to want, but should we do something about Damon?"

"Shh, we're not using the D word either." He replied.

"I don't know if that's possible with Katherine here." I opined.

"Hey, Sara, do you think I can talk to you?" Tina questioned as she walked up to me.

"Sure." I replied, not thinking of the situation. We went outside we she was setting up one of the booths. Not very many people seemed to be around.

"Water?" She asked me as she took out two bottles.

"Sure." I replied as I opened the bottle and drank from it. I then coughed as it went down my throat. She had slipped me vervain and hunched over. I then noticed her taking a stake out of her purse.

"Stop." I begged. "What are you doing?"

"You killed my uncle." She replied.

"No…I didn't." I coughed. "I promise that I didn't. Put the stake down and I'll tell you about it."

I saw her put it down and took some deep breaths.

"When did you find out about me?" I asked.

"It was around Miss Mystic Falls." Tina explained. "I noticed you and Jeffrey both disappeared and he had bite marks on him. I slowly pieced it together. Don't try to come at me. I'm a black belt."

"No offense, but I didn't think you had any of this in you." I stated.

"I've been playing dumb and staying quiet." Tina explained. "I want people to think that I'm just the party girl that got a DUI."

So after school, I went home because I needed to talk to Damon about what happened. I found his filling a glass with blood. You most vampires don't drink it out of a glass. Of course I needed to eat to help get the vervain out. I think Leah was with Elena. I'm glad that she's finally taking action.

"Want some?" He asked.

"No, I just ate." I responded.

"Do you ever worry that all of the forest animals will band together like in that movie _Over the Hedge_ and fight back?" Damon questioned. I hadn't seen that one.

"We have an issue." I declared. He looked at me as I put my bag down. "Logan's niece knows that we're vampires."

"What?" Damon questioned.

"She fed me some vervain." I added. "I want you to know in case she tries to attack you, but under no circumstance are you to kill her, even if she tries to kill you."

"Why didn't you just erase her memory?" Damon asked.

"Because I assume that both bottles had vervain in them." I replied. "She's a bit overconfident, but she isn't as dumb as she lets on."

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret." He declared suddenly. That was very random. "The Gilbert Device affected them but the vervain didn't. They're not vampires. They have to be something else."

"Why do you care about this?" I questioned.

"Okay, let the unknown supernatural beings run around in our town. See if I care." Damon replied.

"We have other problems to deal with." I reminded him. "Katherine is still around and we can't let our secret get out."

"Well Katherine is here because she's in love with you." Damon quipped. "You deal with that and Buffy, and I'll figure out the Lockwood thing."

After dark, I went to the carnival. I had my jersey on, which thankfully didn't cover my skirt. Since Leah was with Elena, that meant that Anna was with me.

"I can't believe that Elena decided to come with Leah instead of me." She complained.

"Well you fucked up by not telling her about Katherine and now you're paying her the consequences." I pointed out. "Leah is taking advantage of the opportunity. You're lucky because when Jeremy found out, we ended going across state lines with Damon."

"I just didn't think it would be a big deal." She proposed.

"Well it is." I informed her. "Now you need to let Elena decide who she wants."

"So has Katherine told you how much she loves you yet?" Anna asked me.

"I don't believe her." I replied. "You know we haven't hung out like this since 1864."

"Yeah, but back then you kept trying not to trip over your dress." She pointed out with a smile and a laugh.

"Well at least I didn't have that ugly bonnet." I countered.

The two of us went to find Damon watching Tyler arm-wrestle someone. I don't know why he wasn't his jersey.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm observing." Damon declared.

"I'd call it obsessing." I told Anna as Tyler pinned the guy.

"He's strong." Damon noted.

"He plays football, basketball, and lacrosse." I pointed out as some older guy that I didn't recognize came up and sat across the table from him.

"Enter the uncle." Damon commented. Damon told me about him and he beat Tyler. Well he had the same amount of muscles, so I guess it wasn't a stretch.

"Okay, he's the champ." Tyler conceded. "Who's next?"

"My sister is." Damon volunteered.

"My brother happens to think that I can beat you." I responded. I wasn't looking for glory and wasn't looking to spend all night arm-wrestling.

"He's wrong." Mason replied. I was probably going to let him win, but I didn't expect him to be so strong. I let him pin me down, putting some effort into it and then walked away.

"You didn't even try." Damon told me.

"I tried a little, but it would look worse if I did win." I pointed out.

"Let's go inside." Damon declared as Anna and I followed him. "So was he?"

"No, he was definitely alive." I declared.

"What's up with that family?" Damon asked.

"Maybe they're Japanese kitsune." Anna joked. I had to high-five her for that one.

"Or werewolves." I added.

"Neither of you is funny." Damon replied. At that point, Damon compelled one of the carnival workers to get in a fight with Tyler. I knew it was a bad idea.

"When did Damon become so stupid?" Anna asked.

"He's always been this way." I told her.

I went to stop this fight and Tyler was beating on the guy. Mason got there before I did and I happened to notice the carnival guy had a bloody nose.

"Why did I do that?" He asked.

A few minutes later, I was in Alaric's classroom with Damon and Jeremy.

"So why are we here?" Jeremy asked.

"Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire." Damon explained. "She had Blondie deliver a message 'Game on.'."

"How did this happen?" I asked in disbelief.

"I gave her some blood and someone must have told Katherine about it and killed her." Damon replied.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because Katherine is manipulative ho." Damon answered.

"Well what does 'Game on.' mean?" I asked as I paced around the room.

"It means that she's a manipulative ho." Damon repeated.

"Why Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably because she already had blood in her system." Anna replied as she came in with Leah. "So what are we doing about this?"

"We're gonna kill her." Damon replied.

"No way. We are not killing her." Jeremy argued. "We are not killing her."

"She's a liability." Damon responded.

"No, we are not killing her." I told him.

"Should I tell you about a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. "Caroline won't last as a vampire. Wasn't there a school carnival the night Vicki died?"

I wouldn't classify it as a carnival really.

"Hell no." Jeremy replied as I took him out of the room. "Is Damon right?"

"No, Vicki and Caroline are different personalities and we are not going to give up on her." I responded. Leah came into the hall behind us, but Anna wasn't with her. "What is Anna doing?"

"She's sticking with Damon to make sure that he doesn't try to kill Caroline." Leah explained. "So do we have any real idea why Katherine is doing this?"

"I think it's because I turned her down." I replied. "We're going to find her and I'm going to help her. I think Emily's grimoire has the spell for the daylight ring in it. We can give one to Caroline."

"Do you have any idea where she could?" Jeremy asked once we were outside.

"Do you smell that?" Leah asked. Yeah, I think I did, but I was pretty sure that Jeremy didn't.

"It's blood." I explained.

We went in that direction to see if we could find her. It smelled like there was a lot of it. That probably wasn't a very good sign. The smell got stronger as we got closer and I began to hear some voices. I think Damon had found her. That was definitely not a good thing. Why wasn't Anna with him? I had to get over as fast as I could. I managed to get to him before he could stake her, which was good. Caroline was crying with blood all over her face as we noticed a dead body on the truck behind her. Well this isn't going well. She looked definitely confused.

"Leah, grab the stake." I replied as I held my brother back.

"Sara, we need to get her inside." Jeremy replied as I noticed Leah grabbing the stake and throwing it as far as she could. At that point Bonnie came over and looked at her in shock. She seemed to be in denial.

I went over to Caroline and took her inside the bathroom to help clean her up before I locked it. She was really bringing on the water works. I hope that she wouldn't figure out how to turn it off because that might make it so we do need to kill her. I took out some paper towels and got them wet.

"Come here." I requested as I grabbed her head.

"Bonnie hates me. Bonnie hates me." Caroline declared as I began to wipe the blood off.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just in shock." I replied. Though, Bonnie was really starting to bug me with all of her anti-vampire stuff. She should know it's that kind of attitude that is the reason why so many vampires hate witches.

"What about Matt?" Caroline wept. "What about Matt?"

"Calm down, Caroline." I requested. "Let's just worry about cleaning you up right now."

"I'm a murderer. I'm a monster." Caroline declared as she cleans her hands like she was Lady Macbeth.

"You're emotions are heightened right now." I explained. "You'll want to let go of them, but you need to be careful that you don't right now."

At that point the veins appeared under her eyes.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" She asked in frustration.

"That's normal." I declared as I showed her the veins under my eyes. "It happens when you're around blood. You can make it go away. You can make it go away. Just take some deep breaths. I know how strong you are. You didn't win Miss Mystic Falls by being a wimp."

"You weren't there." She pointed out.

"That's beside the point." I argued. "I'm going to help you?"

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked softly.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." I declared before I gave her a tender hug. She bent over so I could comfort her. It was kind of awkward to be honest. I don't know if I could make Katherine pay for this. Now I know that I need to make sure that Caroline is okay. I'll probably have to train her myself.

I then heard something happening outside. It sounded like Leah was tackling Bonnie to the ground. I think that she had tried to light Damon on fire. After everything was under control, I knew that I needed to Caroline home. All of the blood was on and I rang her doorbell. The sheriff answered the door looking relieved for some reason I didn't know.

"Oh thank God." She declared. "I went to the hospital and they told me that you already checked out."

"She wanted to come to the carnival." I responded.

"Get inside." Her mom declared. That was easy. "Thank you for bringing her home, Sara."

"You're welcome." I replied.

I went home from there and found Anna.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked. "You were supposed to keep Damon away from Caroline."

"I know but Elena said that she wanted to talk to me and that gave Damon a chance to get away from me. I told her about Caroline. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from her." Anna responded.

I decided to write in my diary before bed.

_Dear Diary_

_Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do, but I'm going to help her. Leah is talking about how Elena kissed her. It's hard for me to take a side in this. I had some fun with Anna tonight, but I didn't get to go on the Ferris wheel with Jeremy. I'm upset about that. _

That night, I found that I was having a hard time sleeping. I really wanted to just have fun at the carnival and I think that Jeremy did as well. I knew why I couldn't sleep. I went back to the school and compelled the guard before I went to Jeremy's, where he had once again left his window open.

"Hey." I replied as I woke him up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked.

"I know it's late, but I want you to get dressed and come with me." I said. He got up and we went out the window together. From there, I took him back to the school.

"What are we doing here?" He asked sleepily.

"We're not going to get many moments like this, so I think we should take them while we can get them." I remarked.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired.

"I want my boyfriend to kiss me on top of the Ferris wheel." I explained. "I already compelled the guard to take a break."

"How do we get up there?" Jeremy asked.

"Hold on tight." I instructed as I grabbed him and jumped to the top. It was nice to feel like we were directly under the stars. "I love you Jeremy."

"I love you too, Sara." He replied before he kissed me.

As you can see, Sara is still on the football team and she got to spend some time with Anna in this chapter. Elena did not take being lied to by her girlfriend very well. Sara and Caroline probably won't be as close as they are in the show because she already has Leah, but they still will be close. Please don't forget to review.


	25. Bad Moon Rising

_Dear Diary_

_Damon is still on his mission to find out the secret of the Lockwood family. I need to deal with Caroline and I hope that I can convince Bonnie to make a ring for her. Caroline is someone that needs to go in the sun. She literally needs to because her personality seems to thrive off sunlight. I hope she'll be able to drink animal blood. _

I heard the bell and realized that Jeremy must be here. I went to greet him with a kiss.

"So what are we doing here?" Jeremy asked as I led him to the living room where Leah was.

"We need to wait for Alaric to get here." I responded.

The teacher arrived not long after that.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon greeted him. "Can I get you something to drink? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Sara said you needed assistance." Alaric declared as he took a seat.

"We wanted to know if you could help us figure out a Lockwood family secret." I stated.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" He questioned, apparently not making the connection we had.

"You wouldn't be your living dead vampire wife might." Damon replied.

"We think there's something in Isobel's research from when you were at Duke." Jeremy added.

"You said that she spent years researching here." Leah also chimed in.

"Her research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore. I thought it was fiction." The teacher explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon quipped. I glared at him.

"What else was there besides vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"Lycanthropes." Alaric answered.

"What does that mean?" Leah asked.

"Werewolves." I clarified.

"No way, werewolves don't exist." Damon replied. "It's way too Lon Chaney."

"I think Lon Chaney would be offended by that." I declared. "He never played a werewolf. Plus werewolves do qualify as something else."

"I've been around a long time and never seen one." Damon pointed out. Neither had I, but maybe they were rare. "If they exist, where are they?"

"Why do you think the Lockwoods?" Alaric questioned.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor." Damon stated.

"Not to mention, Tyler was also affected by the device." Leah added.

"And Mason exhibits superhuman ability." I told him. "I think we have a pattern." I responded.

"Do you think Isobel's research would be able to tell us what they are?" Jeremy asked him.

"Most of her research is still at Duke." He explained. That would be a problem because some of the professors might remember me. "She's technically still missing."

"Can we get access to it?" Damon inquired, leaning forward. "Ric, we need to know this. If there are vampires than that makes Mason a real-life Lon Chaney."

Again, he never played a werewolf.

"It also means Tyler could be Lon Chaney Jr." Damon continued. Now he was the werewolf. "It means Bela Legosi aka me is totally fucked."

The next day, I was in Jeremy's room as he packed for the trip. He and Leah were going with Damon and Ric. That meant that Anna was going to be helping me with Caroline. I was wearing a pink plaid shirt and jeans.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" I questioned.

"Do you mean digging through my Bio-mom's work or going with Damon?" He responded as he continued packing.

"Both." I answered.

"I'm fine with both of them, plus Ric and Leah will be there." He answered. "Since none of us really like Damon we can bond over it. So can you really not come?"

"Caroline needs to be able to walk in the sun and I don't want any of my old professors to see me." I reminded him. "You should go, even though I'll be miserable without you. I love you."

"I love you too." He reciprocated before we kissed.

I heard Damon honk which was followed by Jenna calling upstairs. I figured it would be a good idea for me to leave now. I went out to Alaric's car where Leah was in the backseat.

"Sorry you can't come, Sara." Damon told me.

"Call me if you need anything." I requested. Jeremy responded by giving me a very wet kiss and I mean that in more ways than one.

From there, I went to the Grill to see if Bonnie was there. I figured that she and Anna weren't on good terms and I would leave her out of this part. I noticed the witch when I walked in.

"Bonnie, I need your help with something." I declared as I sat at her table. "I need you make a daylight ring for Caroline."

"I don't know how to make a daywalker ring." Bonnie responded.

"Well Emily made enough that she probably has it in the grimoire." I replied. "It'll tell you how to do it and I have the ring ready."

"That doesn't mean that I can do it." Bonnie explained.

"I don't buy that." I argued. "I think you need let go of whatever you have against Caroline being a vampire. There are two reasons that Caroline is a vampire. A: you didn't tell about the device, and B: you told Katherine about how she had blood in her system. The least you can do is help her out. If you don't want her to kill people, you'll give her the ability to walk in the sun. If she can't go out in the sun, she can't learn to control it and she won't be able to resist the urge to turn off her humanity. Trust me."

From there, we went Caroline's place. Anna was there, but she had to wait outside since she wasn't invited in. I put the ring in front of Caroline.

"So I don't get to choose the ring that I wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline asked.

"It has to be this stone, Caroline." I explained.

"Now I need to explain the rules." Bonnie explained.

"No you don't." I argued. "You need to stop being an entitled bitch. Caroline is your friend."

Needless to say, I wish I knew another witch. That seemed to get Bonnie to listen because she cast the spell and Caroline put it on.

"How do I know if it worked?" Caroline asked.

To that, Bonnie opened the blinds and Caroline jumped under her covers.

"She's all yours." Bonnie declared before she walked away.

"Remind me to find another witch." I said to Caroline. Caroline just smiled as she held her hand out in the sun.

"Why are you wearing so much eye shadow?" I asked the new vampire.

"It was dark. I couldn't see." Caroline declared.

"Only sunlight hurts you." I informed her with a smile as we walked outside.

"Finally." Anna groaned. "What took the hell so long?"

"Bonnie was being bitchy." I explained. "Do you know any witches that would be more willing to help?"

"Don't you think I would have brought them with me?" Anna replied. To that I sighed.

"So what are we doing?" Caroline asked.

"We're going hunting." I explained as the two of us led her to the woods. I hoped that she would be able to drink animal blood like me. It's an acquired taste.

"What are we hunting for?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, what is it that you eat?" Anna teased. I don't know why she was getting so much glee out of this.

"Let's start with rabbits." I replied.

"What am I supposed to do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked.

"You need to chase, catch it, and bite it." I instructed.

"Isn't killing cute and defenseless animals the first of sign of serial killer?" Caroline questioned.

"That's about the same as saying that violent video games cause people to go on mass killing sprees." Anna piped in.

"Can we cut the jokes right now?" I requested. "I need you to be serious."

"I am serious…I just." Caroline started. "It's been days since I've been in the sun and I haven't been able to see Matt who is at the swimming hole and I think that he is going to tell me that he loves me, but I can't see him and now you want me to eating fucking bunnies."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at the outburst.

"And now you're laughing at me." She added with a pout. Okay, I shouldn't have done that out loud.

"I'm sorry. None of this is funny. It's just that when someone becomes a vampire everything about them is magnified." I told her.

"Like for example, I was protective of the people that I loved as a human and now I'm even more protective of them." Anna explained.

"So you're saying that I'm an insecure, neurotic, control freak…on crack?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Anna replied. I wasn't going to say it like that.

"Let's just hunt and after that we can go to the swimming hole." I suggested. It was probably a bad idea to let her see Matt, but I think she could handle it on a full stomach.

"Really?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Yes, you deserve some fun, but we need to hunt first." I explained.

"I'm not eating that." Anna replied.

"You're not just here to make snarky comments." I told her. "You should eat because I can convince Damon to hide the blood."

The hunt turned out to be messier than usual. Caroline ended up getting a mouthful of dirt on her first try. I shouldn't laugh because Caroline has had so many bad things happen to her, but it was funny. I just couldn't help it.

When we got to the swimming hole, I couldn't help but notice that Mason was pulling out in his Ford Bronco. Shouldn't he be able to afford something better than that?

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire face?" Caroline questioned.

"My what?" I responded, caught off-guard.

"Yeah, it's not much different from your worried vampire face neither which stray far from your 'Hey, it's Tuesday.' face." Caroline explained.

"Are you saying that I can't have fun?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't." Anna replied. "This girl flashed her boobs to an entire bar of people in the 40s."

I blushed. I didn't know that she was there.

"Why didn't you come see me?" I asked.

While we were arguing, Caroline must have gone off. I found her by Matt and a girl named Aimee Bradley. She was the adoptive sister of Amber Bradley, the Miss Mystic Falls pageant contestant. Caroline compelled her to go away. Matt seemed to be upset by her attitude. Anna had apparently decided to strip to her underwear and jump in the water. I would deal with that later. I walked over to Caroline because she needed to be taught about when to use compulsion.

"Caroline, you go compelling people for selfish reasons." I lectured her.

"She deserved it." Caroline argued.

"Did you deserve it?" I challenged. "I know what my brother did to you. I had to feed you vervain to get him to stop."

"Why is everyone sticking up for Aimee fucking Bradley?" Caroline questioned.

"The jealousy was amplified too." I told her.

"Shut up." She said to me.

"Let's have some beer." I suggested. "Alcohol helps control the cravings."

After the sun went down, we were having hot dogs and a good time. I didn't want to go in the water because I didn't have a swimsuit with me. Anna had come out of the water and were about to leave.

"You should go talk to Matt." I suggested to Caroline as I heard my phone begin to ring Justin Bieber's "Baby". I didn't care if he couldn't sing. He was adorable. He'll probably be better when he gets older. It was Jeremy. "What's up?"

"We've learned some stuff." Jeremy explained. "We found out that a bite from a werewolf is fatal to vampire. I don't know if it's true, but maybe we shouldn't take a chance."

That was definitely bad.

"I'll be careful. I love you." I promised before hanging up.

"Where did Caroline go?" Anna asked.

"This is not good." I responded. I called her number only to find she had left it on Matt's truck. "We need to find her and get out of here."

I ended up hearing some primal screaming that sounded like pain. I think the Mason being a werewolf hypothesis was confirmed. That meant that we had even less time to find her or them...Matt was probably in danger too.

We found Caroline drinking from Matt. I rushed over and tore her off of him. At that point, Anna came running toward me. She had gone off in a different direction so we could cover more ground.

"Not to sound cliché, but WOLF!" Anna replied. "We need to get out of these woods."

"I can't believe that I hurt Matt." Caroline declared. "He was the one person that I didn't want to hurt."

"Right now we can't worry about that." I replied. "We need to lead Mason away so Matt doesn't end up as wolf bait."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. I guess we forgot to tell her about that part.

"Mason is a werewolf." Anna explained. "One bite from a werewolf will kill a vampire…allegedly, but I don't want to find out."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Tyler asked. I guess he wasn't a werewolf. "I said everyone had to leave before dark."

Without warning, the wolf jumped on Caroline. I had to do something. I did not go to all of this trouble just to let her die. Against my better judgment, I ran over and pushed it off. It looked like she was okay other than the fact that she was covered in slobber. I don't think their drool is poison, so we're probably good.

I stared him down as he growled at me.

"NO!" Tyler yelled. Mason turned his attention to him before he ran off suddenly. That was weird, but it got him to run away, so I wasn't complaining. We still probably needed to get out of the woods. I wonder if going in the lake was an option. I don't know if werewolves could swim but regularly can't or at least don't.

Caroline rushed and grabbed Matt before she went and compelled him to forget what he had seen. I was pretty sure that their relationship was definitely doomed now and I didn't have high hopes for it before. I will admit that saying that wolf attacked him was a smart choice. I don't think we would have an issue like the thing with Vicki. I also noticed that the Donovans seemed to get injured really easily.

We prepared to leave at that point.

"What are we doing about Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"We don't need to do anything." I remarked. "He only saw the wolf. I'll make sure to get some vervain for Matt. You won't be able to compel him anymore, but you won't be able to bite him either."

"Should I break up with him?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"Look, neither of us are good examples." I explained. "I probably shouldn't be with Jeremy and Anna, well she's not with Elena, but she was. I guess that the only advice that I can give you is to do what you think you need to do. If you don't think that you can handle it, then break up with him."

"How do you put up with it?" Caroline asked.

"There have been some bad days, but I love Jeremy." I replied. "I tried very hard to stay away from him, but I couldn't help but wonder who was going to protect if I was gone. The thing is you have a lot of time to figure this out."

"So how did you turn?" Caroline asked me as we started to head back into town.

"I wasn't going to transition." I explained. "I went home to say goodbye to my father and he attacked me. I shoved him away, accidentally impaling him with my cane. He hated vampires."

"How did you mom about them?" Caroline inquired. That's the first anyone's asked me about her.

"My mom died when I was three." I explained. "My father ended up sleeping with one of the maids and our half-brother was born."

When I got home, I noticed that Leah was there.

"Did you have a fun trip?" I asked.

"Yes, I got to see Damon get shot in the back with an arrow." Leah replied. "We also found out about something called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. I don't know whether to believe it or not, but it sounds interesting at least. It involves Aztecs and Shamans and I'll tell you in the morning."

"Good night." I told her before I went to my room. I hopped in the shower because it was kind of a messy day. After I got out, I stepped out in a towel. I just hoped that Damon wouldn't decide to wake me up. I began to look through my things. This wasn't an easy thing to find. I grabbed it and looked over the picture of her. This was most of what I knew her by. I didn't have many memories from back then. I hugged her to my chest before I took the towel off and got into bed.

In case you're wondering, the picture looks like Isla Fisher. She may seem young to be their mother, but she died when Damon was 10. Also not much Saremy in the chapter and the trend will continue into the next few chapters. Please don't forget to review.


	26. Memory Lane

I woke up after a bad dream. I don't know why I had that dream, because even Jeremy and Caroline dated, they weren't going to get back together. I then felt the side of my bed and realized that someone else was in it and it wasn't Jeremy. I jumped out and looked at Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see my favorite Salvatore." She replied. "Do you know how easy it is to get inside of your head?"

I was glad that I had at least worn underwear to bed. I think I need to keep doing it until she is gone

"So what is with you not drinking human blood?" Katherine asked as she got off the bed. "Animal blood makes you weak."

I rushed at her but she effortlessly threw me back.

"Not just mentally weak, but physically weak." She added. "I bet you felt so good when you were drinking again."

"Leave me alone, Katherine." I demanded. At that point, I noticed Leah standing in my doorway.

'I think you need to tell your BFF to leave." Katherine stated. "Cause while I won't kill you. I will kill her. Tell her to get out of the house."

"Leah, I'll be fine." I told her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Leah seemed to listen and left. I had a plan. I just needed to enact it.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I needed to get her out of here so I could take a shower.

"I missed you, Sara. You don't realize how empty my life feels without you." She replied. "I want you to spend some time with me, pretty please."

"Why are you back?" I questioned. I don't know why I kept asking. I guess I figured that if I persisted, she might answer eventually.

"There are three people I wanted to see: you, you, and…you." She replied.

"I don't believe you." I responded. "You had 145 years to see me and you never did."

"Well you love me just as I love you." Katherine declared as she rubbed her finger across my belly. She then gave one of my breasts a squeeze. I had to resist the urge to moan.

"Stop that!" I ordered. I crossed my arms over my chest, which served two purposes. "Get out of my room, Katherine…and get out of my house too."

Katherine did end up leaving me alone long enough to take a shower and get dressed. I thought she might have actually. I went downstairs, wearing a white tank top with a silver pleated knee-length skirt and silver heeled sandals with a black belt, and noticed her on the couch with my diary in hand.

"It's not polite to read someone's diary." I declared as I walked over to her.

"I was just trying to find the point where I stopped being your muse." Katherine stated. "I had to do something while you were thinking of me in the shower."

"You have such a dirty and conceited mind." I replied.

"And you like it." She countered. I grabbed the book and gave her a glass of blood. "I'm surprised that you didn't put vervain in it."

"Do you honestly think I think I would do that?" I asked. I had a different plan to vervain her.

"I'll share it with you." She offered. "I won't even make you get a straw."

"You're not funny." I replied.

"I read about your werewolf sighting." Katherine declared, twirling her hair as I took a seat across from her. So, she knew about werewolves and Mason.

"What do know about werewolves?" I inquired.

"You shouldn't pet one. Their bite can kill." Katherine declared. "Avoid them during the full moon."

She got up at that point.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Who do you think got rid of the vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked, turning to face me.

"It was the founding families." I stated.

"Headed by?" Katherine responded. I had a eureka moment.

"The Lockwoods." I answered.

"So do you remember the Founder's Ball from your dream? You took me there and we danced. It was the perfect night." She replied.

"You slept with Damon that night." I pointed out.

"I did it with him only because you wouldn't." She argued.

1864

I was in one of my finest dresses at the party.

"Everyone will please join in raising our glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon toasted. "George, thank you for bravely serving the Confederacy."

"My honor, Mr. Salvatore." George replied. "After all, one of us had to."

We all drank from our drinks as glasses at that point. That was when one of the tomb vampires ended up taking her away. I always wondered why that had happened.

Present

"Henry told me that the some of the animal attacks were actual animals and that was when I suspected George." She said.

"So all of the Lockwoods are werewolves?" I asked. That didn't make sense because Tyler didn't turn into a wolf.

"The werewolf gene is in the Lockwood family. They're not all wolves." Katherine corrected me.

"Is it specific to the Lockwoods?" I questioned.

"No, there are others. They're definitely endangered. Nowadays they most exist in books and really bad movies. I mean did you see _Blood and Chocolate?_" She told me. I liked that movie. Why does everyone else hate it? She grabbed my diary back. "Now I get to ask a question. Why do you still have this picture? Why not burn it? That's very strange for someone who claims not to love me. Why did you come back? For Jeremy? No you came back because you weren't over me."

I sped over to her and stood in front of her. I held her face like I was about to kiss her.

"Why can't I shake you?" I whispered. She kissed me for a second before I stabbed her with a vervain needle. I watched as she fainted on the couch. I then grabbed her and carried her to the dungeon while she was still unconscious. I put her in the chair and chained her up. As soon as I was done, she seemed to awaken.

"I didn't know you were into bondage." She responded.

"Just tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls." I replied in frustration.

"How many more ways can I say it?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll have to make you talk." I declared as I put some gloves on. I grabbed some vervain and rubbed it against her skin, causing her to scream. "Now talk."

"How long are you going to torture me?" She inquired.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to talk." I remarked.

"That night, at the party, I found George. He wanted me as much as you two did." She explained. "I told him about how I knew his secret."

"What did he want?" I inquired. She didn't answer and I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. "What did he want Katherine?"

I had a feeling that this was going to take a while. Good thing I didn't have any plans for the day.

"You know I'm not going anywhere. There's a tomb that you were supposed to be in waiting for you." I told her.

"I've said enough. I want you to talk to me." She responded. "So do you like to pretend you're human when you're with Jeremy?"

"No, the great thing is I don't have to pretend to be anything." I declared. "I can be myself unlike when I was with you."

"Does he know that you love me?" She challenged.

"I never loved you." I responded, getting in her face. "I don't now and I never have loved you."

"You're lying, Sara." Katherine remarked. "You brought me home and tucked me into bed."

1864

"I had a lovely time, Miss Sara." She declared.

"How long will you be in Mystic Falls?" I questioned.

"I'll be here as long as I want to be." Katherine answered. "Your father was so nice to give me shelter."

"I can't imagine losing your whole family. I lost my mother when I was young, but I barely remember her." I explained.

"So do you want me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, Miss Katherine." I replied with a blush. "I just hope you don't choose to marry Damon."

"I don't believe in marriage." She replied with a giggle.

"I wish I could meet a man like you." I responded. "If only I were able to change your mind."

"Why must it be a man?" Katherine replied with a smile.

"You're so beautiful, Katherine." I told her. "If not for fear of Father seeing me, I would kiss you."

"He's asleep." Katherine said before she pressed her lips against mine.

"I love you, Katherine." I declared.

"You should be careful when it comes to me, Sara." She replied. Was she trying to talk me out of it?

"I don't care if it's forbidden." I responded. "Good night, Miss Katherine."

"Good night, Sara." She told me.

Present

"I didn't sleep with Damon that night." She replied. "You can torture me all you want, but you can't say that you never loved me. I loved you and I still love you."

I sat there for a few minutes.

"So does the truth actually hurt?" Katherine asked.

"Okay, maybe I did love you." I admitted. "But you had your chance to come back and now you only want me because I love someone else. How can you really say that you loved me? Even if I loved you, you compelled me in all of the wrong ways. When Damon and I first got here, he took advantage of Caroline's affection for him and compelled and fed on her. That's what you did to me. You wanted me to be a vampire without knowing that I drank your blood. I'm only glad that I got a second chance at love."

"I can wait. I've got a lot longer than Jeremy does." She explained. "Back to the story: George Lockwood was using the vampires to cover up for his the attacks by his wolf form. Luckily, he was willing to make a deal. I said that there needed to be 27 vampires including me."

"But there were 28 vampires in town." I noted. "Not, to mention that you sold your friends out."

"I would do it again." Katherine replied.

"You know I don't get your strategy for seduction." I commented. "You are trying to make me love you by telling me that you have always been a selfish bitch."

"I protect myself first above all." She remarked.

"What if it had been me?" I asked. "Why you sell me out to save yourself?"

She didn't answer that.

"What did you give George?" I questioned.

"I gave him something that he wanted." She told me.

"You sent 26 of your friends to their deaths just to fake your own?" I asked. I still don't understand why she let Anna live. Why leave one and kill the rest? She couldn't have cared about her because she left Pearl. "You were running from someone and it wasn't the werewolves."

"My past started to creep up on me and I bolted as soon as it got too close." She said. "Although your father nearly caused my plan to fail before it even began. I was going to turn you then and there, but your dad spiked your blood. Then you two tried to save me."

"We wanted to save you." I reminded her.

"I didn't want to be saved." She refuted.

"We died for you." I replied. "I want you to answer me this, would you do the same? We died for nothing."

"You died for love." She argued without answering the question. "The two of you died for love."

"You still didn't answer the question." I pointed out. I wasn't going to let her get the upper hand again. "Are you going to tell me why you're back at least?"

"I've told you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She answered in frustration. "How many more times do I have to say it? I want what I want. I will do whatever it takes to get what I want. If I have to kill your little human to have you, then I will. I have no problem doing it."

"If you wanted to kill Jeremy, you would have." I argued. "I know how the game works. You want what you can't have."

"How do you know?" She challenged. "I can still kill him. I'll snap rip that ring off and then I'll snap his neck."

I broke the leg off of a chair and held it over her heart. I had her. All I had to do was plunge it into her heart. I could kill her, but for some reason I couldn't do it. I just glared at her and threw the stake to the ground.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought." She commented. Why did I hesitate there? I could have ended her. Why did I stop? If she had compelled me, it would have worn off when I was turned. "I want you to stop seeing Jeremy. If you don't break up with him, I will kill everyone he loves and then I'll kill him while you watch."

I went and grabbed the stake again and held her neck.

"Now you're dead." I replied with full vampire face, once again hovering it over her heart.

Surprisingly, she managed to push me back against the wall. I then watched as she broke the shackles. How could she do that? She should still be weak from the vervain. I didn't understand.

"I have been sipping vervain every day for the past 145 years to build up an immunity to it and I have. It doesn't affect me anymore, Sara. I played along, but I am done playing." She replied. "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Hello?" I heard Jeremy call from upstairs. "Sara?"

Before I could get up, Katherine jammed the stake in my leg. I cried out in pain as she ran off.

"You must be Jeremy." Katherine said upstairs.

"You look just like my sister." He commented. I guess he was a little shocked.

"You'll never guess what I did with Sara." She declared.

I tore the stake out and ran up. There was blood on my leg, but I didn't care.

"Jeremy." I said, relieved that he was completely unharmed. Katherine ran out the door and I didn't want to chase her. I was just glad that he was okay. I went over and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I love you." I answered.

"I love you, too." He reciprocated.

From there, we went to the Grill. Caroline was there and Jeremy seemed to think that she was being forced to spy on us for Katherine. That sounded like something she would do. So I had the idea to fake a fight. If Caroline was spying for Katherine, it would make her less likely to go after Jeremy if she thought that our relationship was on the rocks.

I stormed out of the restaurant, noticing that Damon was also there and later met him in his room.

"I hated that fight." He admitted.

"Well it's what we have to do." I replied. "You were right. Caroline was listening to every second of it. We can't let her come between us."

I kissed him good night before I headed home. I noticed Anna in the living room.

"Are you the only one here?" I asked.

"Leah's asleep." She answered. "Damon is not here."

"You know apparently Katherine set up the roundup of the vampires." I explained. "She called for 27, including herself."

"So, why did she let me live?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that she was running from someone." I replied. "Also I have a secret to tell you. Katherine is having Caroline spy on me and Jeremy. I don't want Damon to know that we're not really fighting."

So it's a shorter chapter than usual. It was pretty much all Katherine and Sara. She'll have more time with Leah later. Also she's not writing in her diary because she doesn't want Katherine to read it. Please don't forget to review.


	27. Kill or Be Killed

I got up and prepared for the day, happy that Katherine wasn't in my bed. I know I didn't have a lot of time. Damon had volunteered me for this park building. After getting dressed in a white t-shirt with a tiger on it and black pants, I went down for breakfast. Leah was at the table.

"So are you going to come to the park building with me?" I asked.

"Nope." She responded.

"You know you're not a very good friend." I told her jokingly. "You're supposed to come with me to the boring stuff that I don't want to do."

"I would but my time is mostly devoted to a Miss Elena Gilbert these days." Leah stated.

"Well what are you two doing?" I asked.

"I haven't asked yet." She responded before she went out the door. At that moment, Anna walked into the kitchen with a bag of blood.

"We have a problem." She stated. "Last night, Damon stabbed Mason with some silver. Only silver only makes werewolves stronger."

"Of course Damon did that and now Mason is probably pissed about it." I commented. I sighed. Why does my brother always have to make trouble? He also shouldn't do things without consulting me first. I guess he was blessed with a little sister instead of a brain. "I'm going to see Jeremy. I'll meet you at the park later today."

I decided to appear behind a door. He jumped when he saw me.

"I guess I can still scare you." I told him with a laugh before he kissed me. We then closed his door.

"Hi." He greeted me before he wrapped me in his arms.

"So I've decided that I don't like fighting with you. I suggest that we just avoid each other." I remarked still in his arms.

"That sounds okay to me." He replied. "I don't like fighting with you either."

"Caroline will tell Katherine that we're not speaking to each other, which is probably worse than fighting." I explained. "Katherine will think that she's winning and there will be no killing of anyone."

"Just promise me that Katherine won't come between us." He requested.

"I promise you that I won't let Katherine come between us." I vowed. "I'm going to go. I look forward to the next time that I have alone with you. I just want to know that no matter what happens today, I love you."

I needed to come up with a plan against Katherine. No I know that she's immune to vervain, so I have to cross that off of the list. I guess it would be easier to kill her if I could find out where she's staying. Maybe I should focus on that. Unfortunately, I didn't even have any idea where Bonnie was, so I could have her do a locator spell. You know it's pretty inconvenient that she is the only witch in town. I wish that I knew others like Damon does. At that point, I headed to meet Anna. Damon wasn't anywhere to be found, but I had a feeling that he would be at the park as a member of the council.

We arrived at the park together. I seemed like the event was mostly manual labor. Well that was just perfect.

"This is all part of the Historical Society's continuing efforts to give back to the community." Mayor Lockwood announced. "Thanks to a generous donation from the Fell family, we are now standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand."

You know she's surprisingly good at this for someone who has no political experience. At that point, I noticed Mason unloading some food.

"Come on." I told Anna as we walked over to him.

"Sara, right: the other Salvatore?" Mason asked. "And you are?"

"Anna." The Goth replied.

"She's not a Salvatore." I remarked, as if I needed to. "I am the good one who is offering an apology."

"I'm not interested." Mason declared, shaking his head.

"My brother acted impulsively." I remarked. "Plus he's a bit of a bigot when it comes to other supernatural species. If you keep fighting, someone innocent will be dead and neither of us wants that. How about we quit the rivalry and have a truce?"

"You know I offered your brother that same deal and he turned me down with a knife." Mason explained.

"Damon's an idiot." Anna responded. I couldn't refute that.

"I just want to make sure that neither of you make any more mistakes." I replied.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason declared as he tried to leave. I grabbed him.

"You're the one who should watch his back." I argued. "It's not a full moon and that makes you weaker than him. There are three of us and one of you."

"If he comes at me…" Mason started.

"He won't." Anna promised.

I held out my hand and Mason took it before he walked away. I didn't trust him still.

Damon then appeared behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We were trying to fix your mistake." I replied.

"I don't want it fixed." Damon whined.

"Then consider it Opposite Day." I quipped.

"Sara, please tell me that you're not delusional enough to trust him." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I think as soon as he gets the chance, he's going to drive a stake into your heart and then into mine and it'll be because you tried to kill him."

"Fuck this I'm outta here." Anna replied. "Call me if you live."

She ended up taking my car. I didn't know that she was a coward.

I had to find someone to talk to while I was doing this and my person bailed.

"Hey Sara." A voice greeted me. I looked to my left and there was Tina once again. She then walked over to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Volunteering." I answered. "I had a friend with me, but she ditched me."

"Why aren't you over with Jeremy?" She asked curiously. I don't know if I wanted to bring her into all of this, even though she was technically already in this.

"Jeremy and I aren't talking right now." I responded. "We had a fight over my ex-girlfriend."

"Did you say ex-_girlfriend_?" Tina asked in shock.

"A long time ago, I dated a girl named Katherine who looks just like Elena. Anyway now she's back." I explained. "She's causing a lot of problems."

"Is she a…" She asked before whispering. "…vampire?"

I nodded.

"You know you're the first vampire that I've met that I can actually call my friend." The blonde remarked.

"You've met others?" I responded.

"Most of them are dead now." She explained. "Since I feel that I can trust you, I'm a hunter."

She rolled up her sleeve and showed a scar about a tattoo that said TMF. I assume those were her initials.

"What does the M stand for?" I asked curious.

"Meredith." She replied. "It's my aunt's name and it's quite a name to live up to since she's a doctor. You know with my DUI, I wasn't actually drunk. I was fleeing a vampire and the police just assumed that I was drunk because I told them I was fleeing a vampire."

We began to work on some of the wood. I wasn't exactly sure what we were doing with it. I noticed Jeremy and he looked at each other for a little while, probably too long.

"Uh oh, longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline commented. That caused him to look away.

"It seems like you two still want each other." Tina commented. "If you're in love, you shouldn't let anyone stop you."

"You probably don't know this, but we get stronger with age. Katherine is around 500." I explained.

I kind of wished that I could be somewhere else right now. Maybe I could be listening to really terrible indie music in someone else's house. I couldn't help but wonder what Leah was doing with Elena.

After a little while, I noticed Damon was talking to Mason. That had trouble written all over it. They were talking about me. I went back over to my brother.

"Please tell me that you're not going to be causing more trouble." I remarked.

"Would you like some lemonade?" A young girl asked Damon.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Damon responded as he took a glass. He took a sip before he coughed and spit it out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vervain." Damon choked. Okay, don't drink the lemonade. I had a feeling this was Mason's doing.

Damon then drank some water, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon declared.

"No, you're not." I replied as I held my brother back.

"I don't want any more of your 'Give Peace a Chance' crap. Look where it got Lennon." He responded.

"Okay, he's making threats and trying to expose us, let's kill him." I agreed. "He's in the woods with some trash."

We found him in the middle of the woods. This seemed like a perfect place to kill him. As a matter of fact, it seemed too perfect.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Damon remarked as we got closer to him.

It was then that I heard footsteps. This was a trap. I immediately ducked to the ground and Mason seemed to as well. Damon was hit by a wooden bullet and groaned in pain. Several more shots were fired. I needed to run. I had to dodge several bullets fired by Sheriff Forbes and a pair of deputies. One of them began to chase after me. I ended up getting hit in the leg. Suddenly, a second gun went off and hit the deputy. Since wooden bullets are extremely lethal to humans, it killed him. I got up and noticed Tina was holding the gun.

"You saved me." I remarked. I guess that Anna was right to run earlier.

"I said that you were my friend." She repeated.

"We need to find out where they took Damon." I replied. "He's my brother and I have to save him if I can."

"What are we going to do about this guy?" Tina asked, referring to the body on the ground.

I took his gun and pointed it at his chest to make it look like the wound was self-inflicted.

"We don't have much time." I stated. "I'm going to kill that dog for setting us up."

"Who are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Mason Lockwood. He's a werewolf." I told her.

"So all of that stuff about vampires and werewolves hating each other is true then?" She asked. "I didn't think they would be right about that."

"I'll tell you more after we get my brother back." I promised.

"Do you have any idea where they might have taken them?" She asked as a rabbit ran toward us. I grabbed, knowing that I would need to be fed and bit into it. "That's gross."

"It's an acquired taste." I explained. "It helps me resist human blood, but makes me weaker."

"Maybe you should drink human blood." She suggested.

"I can't." I responded. "I'm an addict. It's like giving beer to someone in AA. It's too hard for me to stop when I have it."

We began to head through the woods as we looked for my brother. I realized that there might be another trap and I would have to prepare for it.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do when we find him?" She asked. Well if Mason was there, I was going to kill him. "You know that they're probably going to be ready for you. So are you going to kill Sheriff Forbes?"

"If I have to, I will." I remarked as we began to walk forward. I think I could track him by his cologne. "I don't want to, but I have to be prepared to do anything to save him."

"I know how to kill vampires, not save them." Tina replied.

"Tina, I get it. You're a badass. Right now I just want you to shut up and help me find him." I shouted. "I think I might have found him. Take my hand."

She grabbed my hand and I began to run. I think that I saw Mason's unconscious body. I guess I wasn't the only one looking for Damon. I had a pretty good idea who else was involved. We ended up at this old cellar. I was right who was tracking him.

"How did you get away?" Jeremy asked me as he gave me a hug.

"I had help." I said as I looked over to Tina.

Suddenly, I heard Damon in pain.

"They're expecting me down there." I replied.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Your mom and a deputy." I stated. "I see that you took care of Mason. This was his idea. Your mom never would have found out if he hadn't told her. I need someone to go down there first. Jeremy, I know things are tense between us, but do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm going too." Tina remarked.

"Sara, we can't do this." Caroline responded. "My mom is going to find out about me."

"We can't let her kill Damon." I argued. "I need to save my brother and I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary for that to happen. If you don't want me to kill your mom, then you'll help me."

Jeremy and Tina went down first. I then took my opportunity and headed down. I ended up getting hit in the stomach and lunged for the deputy and that was when she came down. She rushed over and bit into his neck. The sheriff didn't see her face and pointed her gun at the new vampire. As soon as she saw who it was, she dropped her gun in shock.

"Hi Mom." Caroline said, only further confirming who it was.

A few minutes later, we had all of the bullets out of Damon and me. Damon had taken to drinking out of the deputy. I guess it didn't matter since he was already dead. The sheriff still looked incredibly shocked that her daughter was a vampire.

"So let's start with you." Jeremy said, looking at Tina. "How did you…how?"

"For the past two years, I've been going out at night." Tina explained. I went to neighboring cities looking for vampires. I found wooden bullets were effective. I wasn't always able to win and even got arrested under suspicion of DUI, but I always survived. Call me a vigilante if you will."

Caroline seemed to be having problems getting her mom to talk to her. I imagine what she feeling was something similar to what my father felt, only with the accompanying homicidal rage. It had to be hard.

"This is a most unfortunate situation." Damon commented. "One deputy dead here, one in the woods, and you…what are we going to do with you?"

"Mom, you can't tell anyone. He will kill you." Caroline stated. "Mom? MOM?"

"Then kill me!" Her mother shouted.

"No." Caroline responded.

"I can't take this." The sheriff cried. "Kill me now."

Damon looked at like he was about to strike.

"Damon, no." I told him.

"Relax, nobody's killing anybody." He responded. "You're my friend. We gotta clean this up."

We decided to take her back to the boarding house. We would keep her in the cell until the vervain left her system. Don't get me started on the irony of the situation. Jeremy was there and Tina had gone home. Anna was already there and Caroline was bringing a bag.

"You missed out on all of the fun." I told her.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"Mason tried to kill us." I explained. "We're holding the sheriff until we can compel her to forget about what we are. You know can't always run from your problems, even if they're not always your problems. I know you were trying to stay alive, but would your mom be happy about what happened."

"Mom tried to run." She replied. Oh. "John found her first."

I went to the freezer where we kept the blood. I stood over it. I wondered if there was possibly a way for me to control it. Damon knew how to control it and maybe I could too. Maybe I could be able to drink human blood and not be as weak as I am. Katherine drinks from humans and I may very well have to fight her to kill her. I wanted to learn how to control it. I needed to.

"Sara?" Jeremy asked as he came to me.

"I need to control it, Jeremy." I told him as I held a bag in my hand. "I want to be able to drink human blood and not have it hold me back and also not lose myself again. I need this to stop Katherine. She's stronger than me and I can get a little stronger by drinking human blood."

"Okay." Jeremy agreed. "But I don't want you drinking from that. I want to drink from me. I want to help you and I am going to help you learn to control it."

I nodded and bit into his wrist. I only drank a little. I had to fight off my urge for more. I could do this.

He eventually went home but apparently Caroline was going to be staying here because she was afraid of Katherine being at her house. Here wasn't any safer, but I guess there wasn't much we could do about that.

Late at night, Leah came home.

"So what did you do today?" I asked her.

"I went to Tyler's house with Elena. He invited these other girls and it was kind of awkward." She answered. "I found some things out. I promise I'll tell you in the morning."

"Good night." I said to her.

"Good night." She reciprocated.

As you can see, this episode was dramatically changed. For any of you who read the books, yes Tina is based on Meredith. Those will be the only similarities. She won't get with Alaric. And Sara saved her brother once again. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
